DTT Golden Edition
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Warning: Hints of twincest (therefore, NOT TwinsxOC), mild language, and people w/ mental issues. Seiji and Yuki, twins, move to Japan in order to watch over their adorable little cousin, Haruhi. They soon meet the Host Club, along with a few other people and make new friends. EDIT: Changed titile to DTT Golden Edition.
1. Just A Boring Prologue

**Ok, so, here it is. A remix of a remix. Though Sophia and I like calling it an alternate universe of Double Twin Trouble. Similar to the old story, just different plot and different names for the characters. Also added an OC or two and added a character from another anime. **

**Can you guess which anime? **

**Whoever gets it right first gets to have a special one-shot deticated to them, relating to said anime that the special character is from. And I'll know whether or not if you've searched the name of the character just to see what anime they're from, because I'm going to be asking you to give me a full detailed idea for what kind of one-shot you want. (By the way, the 'special character' isn't mentioned in this chapter, this is just the prologue.)**

* * *

Double Twin Trouble

_Prologue: Seiji's P.O.V_

I woke up to the sound of my stupid purple alarm clock going off. Why we bought one, I don't know. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before throwing the alarm clock at the wall. My twin sister, Yuki, sat up and rubbed her eyes also.

"Did you break the alarm clock again?" She asked. I stared at her blankly and nodded. She sighed and got up. "Damn it Seiji, that was the 4th one this month! We can't keep buying another one whenever you don't want to wake up." She scolded.

"It's not that I don't want to get up, it's just that I hate the sound it makes." I said, also getting up.

Yuki made her side of the bed before she replied, "Then why don't you download some songs on there from your I-pod so it will play those songs when it needs to?" I stared at her, then at my I-pod that was charging on my bedside table.

"We can do that?" Yuki sighed exasperatedly and nodded before getting dressed. I blinked and looked at my I-pod again.

…I had no idea that was possible… I wish she told me sooner.

I shrugged before going to make my side of the bed and get dressed.

Today was our first day at Ouran Academy, the school that was for rich kids and somehow our cousin, Haruhi got in. I think it was with a scholarship. Yuki and I got in on scholarships also; I have an arts scholarship and Yuki having a science scholarship. I would have a science one also if it wasn't for my weird obsession of blowing things up.

Since our uniforms haven't arrived yet, we get to wear anything we want for the first day. I decided to wear a normal light blue tee and white skinny jeans (even though they stained easily…) and tied my brown hair in a French braid that barely went past my shoulders. Yuki wore something similar; a red tee and dark flared jeans before tying up her hair in a ponytail.

We went to the kitchen for breakfast (which was basically just pop-tarts) and to get our shoes before grabbing our school messenger bags and heading out of our small apartment.

We were half way there when Yuki spoke up, "This school year is gonna suck." I spared a side way glance at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Yes, short, very short indeed. But, the rest will make up for it.**

***Sigh* Ja ne~!**

**-Creek**


	2. Scary First Impressions

**_So this is the chapter where things change from the other story. There's nothing much to say, so... read on._**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: Yuki's P.O.V_

We arrived at the school after I told Seiji about my opinion on the school year. She just said it will be ok as long as we have fun. The secret message behind what she said was, 'We will be ok as long as we blow stuff up and pull pranks on innocent people.' Sometimes, I wish my sister wasn't a crazy girl who laughs at the sight of dead things and blood.

We entered the school grounds along with other students who were wearing the school uniforms. I think I died… there is no way that giant yellow, mushroom is our uniform… I'm sticking to my usual outfits.

Everyone was staring at us because of our clothes, some girls were staring in disgust while others were staring in interest. I found the staring unnerving but Seiji didn't; she was too busy listening to her I-pod. I bet she's listening to Poker Face (no not Lady Gaga, you silly goose. Gumi of course)… darn otaku sister.

I lifted one of the headphones that were in her right ear (her headphones are like Rin's, not the kind that come with the I-pod. Trust me, if it was that kind, I would take it out and put it in my own ear), and leaned in so I could hear… nope, she's listening to Eh? Aa, Sou. Miku-tan's English version.

I listened to the rest of the song, ignoring Seiji's glare, and walked the rest of the way towards the principal's office to get our schedules.

Near the end of the song, we finally arrived so I let go of the headphones and stopped in front of the door. We both grabbed the handles and pushed… well I pushed, Seiji pulled and she hit her head on the door.

I sighed and pulled her in by her hand and met up with a woman that was sitting at the front desk typing away on her computer.

"Um, excuse me." I called to get her attention. She looked up at us in surprise… did she not notice us come in? Come on, my sister banged her head on the door for crying out loud!

"Oh, you must be the new students, am I correct?" She asked while she fixed her glasses. Seiji and I nodded and waited for the lady to give us our schedules.

"Thank you." We said and bowed in unison after we got our papers. We walked out of the door and looked at a map that the woman gave us. We saw that we both had 1-A together, which was just down the hall.

We walked about 20 steps (yes I counted, got a problem with that?) before getting to the front of the door. I was scared that Seiji might punch a hole through the door if she knocks (since it's those Japanese sliding types) so I decided to knock on the door. A couple seconds later, the door opened to reveal a young teacher with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, are you the new students?" She asked. Again, we nodded. "Can you wait out here then? I'll get the class ready." She said before turning around and closing the door.

"Do you think Haruhi is in this class?" I asked Seiji.

"She better be or I'm transferring classes." She said. I sighed and gave her an amused look.

"You know, you're crazy right?" I asked. Seiji looked at me stuck out her tongue.

"I'm as crazy as much as I am a sadist." She said.

…She scares me sometimes.

We waited about 2 minutes before the teacher opened the door and told us to come in. We walked to the front of the class and stared at the students.

"HI HARUHI!" Seiji randomly screamed while waving to a kid with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Yep… that's Haruhi; no one else has those eyes.

Haruhi blushed and put her head down. Some of the girls squealed when they saw her blush, but the rest (which was a lot) glared at us. I flinched but Seiji returned the glare, for reasons that I don't even know.

"Ok class, these are our new students. Meet Seiji and Yuki Fuji, they just transferred here from America. Would you like to say some things about yourself?" The teacher asked. We both nodded.

"As the teacher said, I'm Yuki and this is my sister," I held up my hand towards her.

"Seiji," She said.

"I love to write stories, sing, and I love nature." I continued.

"Saa, I love to draw, make explosions, and I'm a sadist; so if you fall down the stairs, I _will _laugh at you… even if you do die." Seiji said with the kindest smile she could muster, probably trying to imitate an anime character, like Russia or something.

I think everyone died a little inside… not to mention the sudden chill that went through the room.

"Uh… don't worry; if I'm around her, she's sane." 'Mostly…' I said to comfort the class, adding the last part to myself. Everyone sighed in relief and Seiji just chuckled.

"I've got them scared." Seiji whispered.

"I can see… please don't traumatize anyone while you're here." I replied. Seiji just gave me a look that said, 'I can't promise anything.' I just sighed and turned to the teacher (who was casting weary glances at Seiji).

"So where do we sit, sensei?" I asked. The teacher looked at me as if she forgot I was here. I think everyone did considering Seiji stole the attention.

"Ah… you can sit in the back over there." Seiji and I followed the direction she was pointing at with our eyes and saw two empty seats in the back corner of the room.

"Yes, we're sitting in the back!" Seiji chuckled to herself and rubbed her hands like the usual cliché villain as she walked to the back. Some students (mostly girls) scooted their desks away, either frightened or disgusted by us, as we walked by.

…Now that I think about, I can see why Seiji seems to not like these people.

I sighed, placing my bag on the ground before sitting in my seat. Seiji sat down to my right, sitting closer to the corner of the room and grinned, as if she was planning something and everything was going her way. Though, as her sister, I knew that she was just grinning for the fun of it.

I glanced around the classroom, marking out some of the girls who didn't glare at us (the boys were rather neutral about us). There weren't many, considering almost everyone looks like a pompous git (oh the wonders of British slang). In fact, I could only spot 1 girl.

She was sitting in the other far corner of the room, looking down at her lap where a thick book lied. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy bun and small oval glasses rested over her green eyes. She looked a bit uncomfortable in the uniform, but I couldn't blame her (the damned beast, that uniform) and paid attention to nobody else. She seemed in her own world, and it didn't look like anyone else cared for her either. She seemed quiet, intelligent, polite and peaceful.

The perfect person to go to when Seiji gets out of control.

I made a mental note to myself to approach her after class, you know, right after I stop Seiji from running wild in the hallways.

* * *

_**Yeah, there's it is. It's a bit short, but the others will be a bit longer. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	3. Sadistic Androgynous Friends

**_Yays, chapter 2! This is the chapter with the 'special character' that was mentioned in the prologue's A/N. In case you're too lazy to go back and loo (or just didn't read it), I'm going to repeat the rules of the contest. _**

**_The first person to guess what anime the character is from, gets a special one-shot dedicated to them that is about said one-shot. I'll know whether or not you just looked up the character because I will be asking you what kind of one-shot you one, and I expect you to reply in full detail. _**

**_Anyways, now that that's over with, READ ON MY LITTLE LOVELY READERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Seiji's P.O.V_

"I found our first new friend." I blinked.

"Oh yeah?" I decided to play along.

"Yep."

"…You gonna tell me who?"

"You see that girl in the corner over there?" I followed Yuki's finger and saw her pointing to an empty seat.

"…No."

"What?"

"I see no girl over there…"

"You don't see that girl sitting right there? In the chair in the corner?"

"Did you manage to sneak into my secret stash of sugar? Cuz I think you're imagining things."

"No, seriously, there's a girl sitting _right there._ She's reading a book, brown hair in a bun, glasses. You really don't see her?" I squinted my eyes, trying to imagine a girl that fits Yuki's description.

I blinked.

"HOLY SHI-" Yuki quickly put a hand to my mouth, silencing me. Luckily, the teacher didn't hear, but a few students sitting around us glanced (well, glared) at us.

"Quiet!" Yuki hissed in my ear.

"B-but… how the hell did she do that? One minute the chair was empty and then she suddenly appeared."

"The chair was never empty." She raised an eyebrow at me, as if worried for my sanity (like she isn't always). "Well, that's not the point. I'm gonna talk to her."

"…Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because, she actually seems nice… and sane."

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't wanna hang around me anymore, is that it?" I crossed my arms and turned my head away.

"I don't really have a choice, you're my twin." She stated flatly.

"…You're forgiven." The bell rang suddenly, and the teacher up front put down the ruler that she was using to point to the board (why do teachers do that? They can't use their fingers?).

"You're dismissed." I grinned and stood up, stretching my arms out wide and not caring that I almost hit Yuki in the face.

"Let's go." Yuki grabbed my arm and started pulling me from my desk as other students filed out the room. I tried my best to dig my heels into the floor, but then I realized that classroom floors are in fact _not _made of dirt, and instead chose to grab another desk nearby to stop Yuki from pulling me.

"Ah, wait, don't you wanna see Haruhi first?"

"We'll have all the time in the world to see Haruhi, I wanna talk to that girl first."

"Well, you can go talk to her. I'm gonna go catch up with our cousin." Yuki sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, see you at lunch?"

"Sure."

***.~.~.~.~.~.* **

"So… why are you guys here?" I grinned at my cousin as we stood in the hallway, taking a break between classes.

"Yuki and I got a scholarship!" Haruhi blinked those huge owl-like eyes of hers.

"Really? Well that's good, we need more scholarship students here."

"Eh? Are you saying you're the only one?"

"Yeah, at least I think so. I never met another student here on a scholarship, but then again, I never met everyone here…"

"I can't blame you, there's a lot of people at this school, considering how big it is."

"So where is Yuki?"

"Oh, she's talking with some other girl she saw. Apparently she thinks she's not as stuck up as everyone else around here. She said she'd meet us at lunch."

"Well that's good, maybe then you two could meet my club."

"…You're in a club?" She nodded. "Wait… _you're _in a _club?_" She nodded again, a bit hesitantly. "…You feelin' alright? Cuz the Haruhi I know wouldn't do something like that…"

"I was forced into it." Her shoulders dropped suddenly, as if she grew depressed over a memory or something.

"Well that makes a bit more since." I eyed the ceiling (that fucker was tall!), thinking. "What kind of club is it?"

"Ah… a…" She mumbled something, and I leaned it, cupping my ear.

"Sorry, did you say 'Toast Club'? Didn't know there was such a thing… they must love toast, huh?" Haruhi smiled a bit before standing straight again.

"No, a host club." I paused, blinking rapidly for a few minutes before turning back to Haruhi.

"…Host club?" I repeated skeptically. She nodded, pursing her lips. "S-should I ask?"

"No, like I said, I was forced. Just… don't tell anyone I'm a girl, everyone here, except for the people in my club, think I'm a boy."

"So that's why you're hair is all short now." I stated before grinning. "Ah, well don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"…You can tell Yuki, you know."

"I know, but to be honest, I don't think Yuki has a soul." She rolled her eyes right as the bell ranged, signaling it was time for lunch. "Nya, time to see Yuki!"

"Nya?"

"Yes, nya, my new catchphrase, along with ne, iyan and saa!"

"…You watch too much anime."

"Mhm!" I nodded with a grin and followed Haruhi to the cafeteria.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Pfft, you're such a loser." I snorted, eating a forkful of pasta.

"Shut up, I'm sure she was just shy!"

I grinned and glanced out of the corner of my eye at Haruhi for about the 20th time in 10 minutes. After we arrived at the cafeteria, Yuki was already there, standing at the doors and pouting about something. She exchanged greetings with Haruhi for a bit, before asking if she could eat lunch with me at a different table today. So Yuki and I got our lunches and chose a table as Haruhi went to go sit with her Host Club.

I was trying my hardest to pay attention to Yuki's story of chatting with that girl from before (I swear she's a ghost or some shit), but it was a bit hard. My big sister senses kept kicking in and I kept glancing over at Haruhi, who was sitting at a table full of boys.

…Most of them being older than her.

It didn't really help that one of them, a blonde, kept shouting out nonsense at her, seeming to shower her with flattering words and hugs, or just plain old squeals that even a girl would cringe at.

"Hey, are you listening?" Yuki tapped the table with her spoon, getting my attention with the metal clings it made.

"Hm? Partially." I shrugged, going back to my meal.

"What are you so worried about? Haruhi can handle herself, and besides, she's been going to this school for a while now, I'm pretty sure she knows those guys and trusts them not to hurt her."

"You expect me to believe that _that _blonde idiot over there won't hurt Haruhi?" I pointed my own silverware at their table, raising an eyebrow at Yuki. She looked over and spotted the blonde practically glomping our little cousin, rubbing his cheek up against her head like she's some sort of dog.

"…That's not the point!" She hastily turned back to me. "I dragged you over here to tell you about that girl, Sakuno I think her name was."

"Oh yeah, so how did that go?" I mumbled uninterestedly, looking down at my food.

"Were you not listening? I just told you; the minute I walk up to her and say hi, she glares at me tells me to leave her alone!"

"Pfft, and you call that _shy_?" I smirked.

"Shut up! I'm gonna try again later, if she's in any of my classes." I paused and placed my fork to my chin.

"You know, if you're gonna be making some new friends, I should too…"

"Oh, so now she thinks about this." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… you know what I really want? A gay best friend."

"What kind of girl _doesn't _want a gay best friend?"

"The homophobes." There was a pause as we stared at each other.

"Ugh…" Yuki shivered.

"Yeah, those evil creatures…" I nodded solemnly.

"You know, there was this guy I saw earlier, and I mistook him for a girl because of his face and hair. I think his name was Shusuke Fuji… the only reason I remember that is because he has the same last name as us."

"…You mistook him for a girl?" I snorted.

"Well you can't blame me! He had like one of the kindest smiles I ever saw, and his eyes were closed… like _all the time_! He looked like one of those squinty eyed characters in anime…"

"Ooh! I love squinty eyed characters!" I clapped my hands as I dropped my fork. "What else do you know about him?"

"Well… that's it really… other than the fact that he has a weird sense of humor…"

"…Weird how?"

"… _Your _weird." I blinked.

"Well then I think Syusuke and I will get along greatly." I nodded and crossed my arms.

"You haven't met him yet." Yuki stared at me with a dead-pan look, and I smirked in return.

"Keyword being _yet_."

***.~.~.~.~.~.* **

Science is probably the best class ever. Why, you may ask?

Two words.

Chemical. Explosions.

Oh yes, the satisfying feeling you get when you see something burn by your own hands. The sounds of anguished cries that fill your ears when someone gets caught in your trap. It's a bonus if they manage to live through it and are traumatized for the rest of their lives.

"Saa… you have a weird look on your face." I jumped and looked up to see a girl standing in front of my desk, holding her shoulder bag securely and smiling lightly.

"Oh… really now?" I asked flatly, not at all embarrassed. It wasn't the first time I was caught by a stranger for thinking sadist thoughts.

"Yeah, I was scared you were about to rape someone." I couldn't help but giggle at what she said. She said it so casually, it was hard not to.

The girl took a seat next to me, and I assumed this was her way of saying she wanted to be my science lab partner, since we have those black tables that seat two people.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. My name is Seiji Fuji, I'm a new student here." I grinned, almost forgetting to introduce myself. Growing up with someone like Yuki, manners tend to grow on you.

"Fuji?" The girl questioned, and now that I got a good look at her, I noticed that her eyes appeared closed.

…Why does that rang a bell?

"Yeah, like the apples or even the mountain." I smiled a little.

"And you say you're new? Well no wonder I haven't heard of you; I think I would have known if there was someone with the same last name as me here."

"…Ara? Same last name?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shusuke Fuji."

…

…

…OH!

"Ah! So you're a b-" I abruptly cut myself off as I realized just how embarrassing it would be for Shusuke if I shouted, 'Ah! So you're a boy!' in a classroom full of people.

Shusuke, who honestly looks more than a Fuji than anything else, tilted her- erm… his… head, eyes still closed. Now that I got an even _closer _look, I could definitely see some male features on his face. And how did I miss the male uniform? No wonder he's not wearing a dress…

"I'm a…?" He trailed off, hoping I would finish.

"So you're… that person I heard so much about!" I laughed nervously as I covered up my previous mistake.

"Saa, what have you heard?" Ah crap, the only thing I've heard of about this guy is that he looks like a girl… what should I say?

"That… you're a genius!"

…Silence…

Crap, did I screw up? Of course I did! What are the chances that this guy's is a genius? I mean, I'm not trying to say he's dumb or anything, but saying he's a genius is probably too much. For all I know, this guy is probably just getting by at school! Ack, I'm so screwed!

"Ah, so you've heard?"

"I'M SO SORR- wait wha?"

"Most people hear consider me a genius and a prodigy. I'm not surprised you've already heard about it."

"Wha… for reals!? You're a real genius?"

"According to my teachers, doctors, family and friends, yes. I have an IQ of 180, I've always gotten A's on everything and I'm a violin and tennis prodigy." He smiled again, and not that smug smile that screams 'I'M TOTALLY BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!' when someone says something like this, it's that smile that says 'I'm not that great, I'm just as normal as the next person.' I just couldn't help myself from gawking.

"…I only have an IQ of 124…"

"That's considered above average or bright." He smiled again.

"D-do you mind if I become your stalker?" I asked, again not feeling any shame or embarrassment. Shusuke laughed, and my ears nearly melted in pure pleasure at the sound.

"I get that a lot, and I already have enough stalkers that think they're actually good at stalking, but, we can be friends." I squealed like a fan-girl and resisted the urge to hug Shusuke. Instead, I decided to ask him another question.

"Another thing; can I call you Fuji?"

"Eh?"

"Well, it's just, I feel like Shusuke is too long to say. By the time I scream, 'LOOK OUT SHUSUKE!' you might already be attacked by rabid fan-girls, _if_ you're as good as you say you are. But if I went with 'LOOK OUT FUJI!' I wouldn't have to worry about that one extra second and you could react faster. That and Fuji just seems to fit you more." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Shusuke (GOD, I WANNA CALL HIM FUJI!) stared at me, eyes still closed but no smile. At first, I thought he thought I was officially too crazy for his liking, and that he would just get up and sit at another table, but then he smiled again.

"You're funny. Of course you can call me Fuji."

…Success!

* * *

_**The IQ thing is true, my IQ is actually 124, but I don't know what Sophia's is. I'm just gonna go ahead and say that Fuji is the special character, and basically everything about him said in this chapter is true (though I'm not sure about his IQ, I just know that he's a genius). The fangirling that Seiji does in this chapter reflects on my love for Fuji. SQUEE! (P.S Shusuke is Fuji's first name, but in the anime that he's from, he's mostly called Fuji, which is what I'm used to. So please don't think that Fuji is his actual first name.)**_

_**Anyways, please leave a comment saying what anime you think Fuji is from, and whoever gets it right first gets a special one-shot. Uwaa... I honestly don't think many people are gonna care for this though...**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	4. The Cake is a Lie!

**_Chapter 3, which was posted like right after chapter 2, meaning we haven't had a chance to look at any reviews yet. But this is the last chapter, since Creek hasn't really finished chapter 4 yet. (Currently, as I write this, this story doesn't have one review at all, it was just posted...) So um... yeah, I'm kind of confusing myself._**

**_There's nothing much to say... I'll just shut up now..._**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Yuki's P.O.V_

"And then I asked him if it was alright if I could call him Fuji, and right when I thought was about to call me weird and leave, he smiled! SMILED, and said it was alright! So now, the both of us are like, best friends!"

"Well, it's nice to know your friendship progress is going well…" I grumbled as I shut my locker door rather harshly.

"Ah, still having troubles with Sakuno, I see." She grinned amusedly, and I had to mentally hold myself back from punching her arm.

"Shut up, come on, Haruhi wants us to go check out her club." I turned to walk away, and Seiji let out a strangled yelp as she tried to catch up.

"But wait! I still didn't tell you about what we did afterwards when we were assigned as science lab partners!"

"I can already tell it includes explosions since it was you two, of all people, working together." I pointed out flatly. She giggled.

"Oh, you know me so well. I'm flattered."

"Meh…" I grumbled, turning a corner. I paused and looked around. First left, right, and then straight ahead. I turned to Seiji, who stopped as well, but didn't really see what was wrong. Instead, she was bobbing her head left and right, humming a random tune. "Um… Seiji?"

"Yes?"

"…Where is Haruhi's club?"

…

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you're the one who talked to her more than I did, I thought she would have told you or something. Do you at least know the _name _of the club?"

"Toast Club."

"…The fu-"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, it's Host Club!" She immediately cut me off. "It's something from earlier, sorry…" I blinked and stared at her as if she just told me that she wanted to move to Korea and spend the rest of her life as a garbage man (yes, man).

"…Ah, right then. Let's go ask someone where the-"

"Ah, Fuji!" What is this, Cut off Yuki Day?

Seiji grinned and waved her arm around wildly, looking down the hall at someone. That someone turned around, and I recognized it to be that girly looking boy from before.

"Saa, Seiji, since when was there two of you?"

"What? Oh, this is my twin sister, Yuki. Say hi Yuki!" Why is she treating me like a shy 4 year old?

"Hey, nice to meet you Fuji." I stuck my hand out, and he shook it in return.

… Holy shit, I've never met anyone with hands as soft as his…

"So, where ya heading, Fuji?" Seiji smiled up at him, since he was about 3 or 4 inches taller than us.

"Ah, to the Host Club, my friend's in there and he asked me to drop off something for him." Fuji smiled, eyes closed like the last time I saw him, and said nothing else. Seiji and I stood there also, Seiji smiling like an idiot and me giving her pointed looks, none of which she caught.

After a few more seconds of completely awkward (at least for me) silence and standing, I elbowed my sister. She jumped, turned to me with a surprised look, and I glared at her before tilting my head in Fuji's direction.

"Oh! Hey! We're going to the Host Club too! Can you show us the way, since we're new and all?" She tilted her head, grinning again.

"Sure, follow me." Fuji then turned and walked in the direction where we just came from. We followed as he turned right into another hallway that revealed two giant pink doors, a sign hanging above them that read 'Host Club'.

_Damn it! It was right behind us this whole time!?_ My eye twitched angrily as I stared at the doors. Seiji was grinning at them obliviously, while Fuji… well, Fuji was still smiling with his eyes closed.

"Ok! The adventure starts here!" Seiji shouted out, gripping the door handles tightly and looking as if she was about to travel through time.

"Right, just opened the damned doors." I grumbled as Fuji chuckled at my sister's antics. Seiji grumbled as she pulled on the doors.

…and pulled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her, furrowing my brows.

"It won't open!"

"I knew you were a bit slow, but now I know you've gone mad when you can't even open a door."

"Oi!"

"Try pushing it." Fuji spoke up, his head facing the general direction of the door (you know, since his eyes are closed and all)

"Ah… really?" Seiji did so, and I wasn't too surprised when they finally did open.

I was about to point out how stupid my sister was, when a gush of wind suddenly hit my face followed by bright red rose petals. I squinted, noticing just how bright it was and also to prevent flower petals from getting into my eyes.

Seiji and Fuji, however, had a different response.

"HOLY SHELL, WHAT THE HIT IS THIS!?"

"Oh, how interesting…"

Do I have to explain who said what?

"Ah, you guys made it!" My vision finally cleared as I heard Haruhi's excited voice, and I glanced up to see said brunette grinning at us.

"Yeah well, how could we not come? And what exactly is this Host Club? Aren't they for boys who entertain girls or something?" I crossed my arms as I stared at Haruhi. Glancing over her shoulder, I notice the same group of boys from lunch standing together, staring at us curiously.

"Yes, Haruhi's just a lesbian. Did I forget to tell you that?" Seiji turned to me, her face dead serious.

"WHAT!?" I, along with a few of the other boys from the group, yelled.

"Don't listen to her!" Haruhi screamed. "Seiji, stop making up lies."

My sister grinned and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself."

"Haruhi, would you mind explaining who these people are?" A man from the group spoke up, adjusting the glasses that lay on his face.

"Ah, these are my cousins, Seiji and Yuki Fuji."

"And this is Fuji Shusuke! But I just call him Fuji." Seiji felt the need to point out with a grin. Fuji let out another smile and a small wave, though I'm pretty sure he already knew most of these people, considering he said he had a friend in this club.

"Shu-chan!" A small (and I mean _small_) blond boy came bouncing up to us, or more particularly, Fuji. He had a wide grin on his face, light brown eyes shining with excitement as he stopped in front of the squinty brunette. "Did you bring it?" He held a stuffed pink bunny closer to his chest as he gazed up at Fuji.

"Of course Honey-senpai." …Senpai?

Fuji held up a small cake (which somehow I've never noticed before) and gave it to the boy. His grin widened, if humanly possible, and took the cake eagerly.

"Thanks Shu-chan! I'll make sure to give you something in return!"

"Oh there's no need."

"I know, how about you and your new friends have some cake with me!"

"Whoa, free cake?" Seiji perked up beside Fuji, suddenly appearing over his shoulder and eyeing the blond boy with suspicious eyes.

The boy nodded.

"Well, we can't say no to that Fuji, can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Yay! Come on, Takashi is waiting for us." Sure enough, there was a tall (like _really _tall) man sitting at a table not too far away. He had short black hair and dark grey eyes that seemed emotionless. With the way he took care of the small boy, he reminds me of a big black dog taking care of its owner.

"Yuki, you coming?" Seiji called me from the table that she and the other three boys were sitting at. "It's free cake!" She waved a fork around wildly.

I sighed; she always did like free food.

"Weren't you the one who always said that the cake was a lie?" I told her as I sat down next to her and beside the tall man, who, honestly, intimidated me a bit.

"What? The cake's a lie?" The small boy looked alarmed, and the tall man next to me sent both Seiji and I suspicious looks.

"Hm? Oh, that's just a joke from a game." Seiji explained quickly, noticing the look. "Cake is never a lie." She then proceeded to chow down in her chocolate ice cream slice once she saw the boy and man calm down.

"Portal, right?" Fuji questioned lightly.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been all my life!?" Seiji practically squealed as Fuji let out a small laugh.

I smiled, "Speaking of games; Seiji?"

"Yes?"

"You just lost the game."

…

"… DAMN IT!"

* * *

_**Ohonhonhonhon! U MAD BRO?**_

_**Ahem, anyways...**_

_**Yes, chapter 3. I just want to say that Creek is the one naming all the chapters, so... blegh. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	5. Making Plans Turns You Into Stone

**_Wow, I'm surprised I finished this so quickly. I've been having a bit of a writer's block..._**

**_I love how we've already posted 5 chapters (prologue included) in the span time of one day. That's an accomplishment for me. Really. I don't even care that there is no reviews yet. I'm still proud of myself. ...Really..._**

**_Ahem, anyways, this chapter is mainly just Seiji and Yuki meeting some of the host club members. I'm sorry the twins haven't been mentioned much, but trust me, they will. They're our favorite characters, so of course they will._**

**_Read on then!_**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Seiji's P.O.V_

"Ok, so basically, this club's main purpose is to flirt with girls by telling them cheesy compliments , and it's made up of an idiotic prince, two devilish twins, a scheming dark lord with a Death Note, a small yet older kid who has a sugar problem and a tall silent ninja?" I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, who sat across from me at the table we were currently sitting at.

"Don't forget the insane otaku manager." Yuki piped up from next to me.

"Yeah, her too…"

Currently, Haruhi had no customers, so she was free to talk, but who knows when those evil creatures will come and yank my cousin away from me.

"To be blunt, yes, that's what this club is." Haruhi nodded.

I grinned and shrugged, "Eh, I'll learn to get used to it."

Yuki sighed, "Of course you will…"

"Ne, Haruhi, are you free tonight? I want to come over and see Ranka again." Haruhi tilted up her head in thought.

"Yes, I think so. As far as I know, dad doesn't have work today, so he should be home."

"Good, we'll come over then."

Right as our conversation ended, more girls walked through the doors, all chatting excitedly as they looked around wearing they're yellow marshmallows. A few spotted Haruhi and immediately ran over to us.

"Better get up now before they push us off our chairs or something." I mumbled to my sister, not taking my eyes away from the quickly approaching yellow buffalo.

"I wouldn't put it pass them if they did."

We quickly stood up and took a few steps away from the table, right when the girls came and sat down in our chairs. Right away, they started talking to Haruhi, asking how her day went and how she's feeling. I watched as my cousin casually answered each and every question, as if she did this everyday (ignoring the fact that she _does _do this every day).

"How about we go see some of the other hosts then?" Yuki asked me as we stood there with nothing to do.

I glanced around, spotting Tamaki (Haruhi pointed out the names to us earlier) gripping a girl's hand passionately, his other hand to his chest and his eyes closed as he spewed out romantic words that I probably wouldn't understand if I was in that girl's position.

I then glanced over at the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Even though I was a bit excited to see that Yuki and I weren't the only twins now, the two boys looked rather bored once they saw us. Somehow I wasn't insulted… ok, well I was, but then my mind immediately went into fangirl mode when I saw the 'Forbidden Love' act.

Yuki had told me some of the things that I did, since I tend to forget what I do once I come out of fangirl mode, and she said I gripped her and Fuji's arm and started squealing like an idiot, all while cutting off the blood circulation in my new friend and sister.

You couldn't blame me though… sexy twincest always wins me over.

Anyways, I decided to talk to them last, since I was sure I would die of a nosebleed, and therefore wouldn't be able to meet the others if I went to them first.

I looked over in Kyoya's area and saw that he was selling Host Club magazines to customers with a smile. Though from what Haruhi told me, that smile was probably the mask to his true self, the Kyoya who wants world domination with money and power.

All the more reason for me to think that he has a Death Note.

Finally, Hunny and Mori wore entertaining their own fair share of girls. Fuji was also with them, since the girls seemed rather attracted to him also. Hunny and Fuji were both eating cake, though the former eating at a much faster pace. Mori himself was sitting there, continuing to look like a statue, yet the girls still fawned over him, thus confusing me.

"Who should we start with?" I asked my dear twin sister.

"I say either Kyoya or Hunny and Mori, since I just _know _you would probably punch Tamaki the moment he even _looks_ at you, and then you would probably throw some people out a window while in your fangirl craze if we talked to the twins."

I pressed a hand to my chest, grinning at her, "You know me so well."

"You already said that today."

"I say we start with Hunny and Mori!" I ignored her comment and instead pointed my finger heroically in the air.

"Are you just saying that because Fuji is there?"

I gave her duck-lips. "…Maybe… let's go!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the table where the two hosts, my new best friend and a few yellow buffalo were sitting.

…That was probably the strangest sentence I have ever thought in my entire life…

"Fuji!" I cheered, but then added at the last second, "Hunny, Mori!"

All three looked up, along with the buffalo. Fuji and Hunny smiled while Mori… did nothing. The buffalo were a little less than happy to see us.

"Oh geez, it's the new students." One buffalo whispered to another. It seemed as if Yuki and I were the only ones that heard her… or it… I really don't know.

I ignored the comment and instead paid attention to the three boys, my grin never faltering.

"Sei-chan, Yu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

I giggled, "Wow, first day and we already get nicknames."

"We're definitely getting popular now, eh?" Yuki joked, causing me to laugh even more. The buffalo, however, seemed to take it seriously as they continued to glare at us.

Seriously, if they don't stop, I'm gonna snap and then throw a teacup at one of their heads.

"How's your first day at Ouran?" Fuji asked.

"Amazing, already made a lot of friends and I get to see my darling cousin." I gushed, clasping my hands together. Haruhi really was adorable. "Yuki, however is having troubles with her own friend." I then sent a devious grin in her direction, to which she only rolled her eyes to.

"I'm not having troubles." She crossed her arms.

I snorted, "Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Anyways," Yuki suddenly tried to change the subject, "we just… wanted to see how you guys were doing." She finished lamely.

"Oh, do you guys want some cake?" Both Hunny and Fuji seemed rather oblivious to the glares that the herd of buffalo was giving and I just couldn't tell what Mori was thinking.

I smiled apologetically and patted my belly, "Sorry Hunny, but I'm a bit stuffed now." At the sight of his crestfallen face (and the intensified glares that seemed to make the room feel warmer) I quickly added, "But I could eat some later, ok?" I grinned suddenly getting an idea, "How about later we all go to Haruhi's place and have some cake?"

Before Hunny could reply, I felt a presence suddenly pop up from beside me.

"Eating cake at my darling daughter's house? How could I possibly refuse? Adding the fact that my daughter's cousins will be there also, we shall all definitely go!" My eye twitched as I realized it was Tamaki blurting out these idiotic things.

"Senpai…" Said blonde shivered at the cold voice from behind him, and I would have too, if it were directed at me.

"Y-yes… darling Haruhi?"

"Who said you could come to my place?"

"Your cousin did!" Tamaki immediately grabbed my shoulders and shoved my in front of him, making me face Haruhi.

"Sorry dude, I only invited Hunny, Mori and Fuji, I never mentioned you." I snorted, not feeling effected at all by Haruhi's glare. I was immune to it since I used to get it on a daily basis.

Tamaki whimpered once again as Haruhi's gaze quickly turned onto him. A few seconds of silence, and soon, it looked as if he turned to stone.

I snorted, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately, as Haruhi went back to her costumers, all smiles again.

"I'm guessing Haruhi really doesn't want Tamaki at her house, er… apartment." Yuki commented nonchalantly.

My grin turned a bit sadistic as I knelt down next to Tamaki, who had fallen to the ground at some point.

"Hey, King." He immediately perked up at the name and turned to me with bright and shiny eyes.

"Yes, my niece!" Niece? Is it because I'm Haruhi's cousin?

"Even though it doesn't look like Haruhi wants you at her place, she really does. She's gotten lonely lately, what with her father leaving for work every so often, and she always eats dinner by herself, late at night. I think that she needs a true father who would stay with her every hour of the day, making sure she never gets lonely again." I watched as his eyes glazed over more and more the longer I talked, and I kept my grin as I delivered the finishing line. "So, you'll definitely come over to Haruhi's place tonight, along with the rest of the Host Club, right… _Uncle_?"

I heard a distinct smack, implying someone (mainly Yuki) did a face-palm. Right after, an almost girly sounding chuckle sounded (meaning probably Fuji).

"You're right!" Tamaki immediately stood up once again, a fist in the air as he gazed at the ceiling, determined.

When I spotted Haruhi glance over at the loud shout, I quickly elbowed him, telling him to keep quiet.

"We don't want Haruhi to know, let's keep it a surprise, ok?" At this, he quickly nodded like a puppy. "And remember to tell the rest of the Host Club, ok?" Another nod. I grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "You've done good. Now go." I pushed him towards his customers.

"What have you just done?" Yuki asked me, hand still on her forehead. I gave her an 'innocent' smile.

"Why, I just invited a few of Haruhi's friends for a day out, that's all."

"No, you invited all of Haruhi's annoyances over to her apartment even when she specifically said not to."

I rolled my eyes, "She said no such thing."

"Well you know what she wanted." Yuki glared at me.

"What's the harm in this? It's not like Haruhi's hiding any dead bodies in her apartment and doesn't want us to see them."

"What?" I blinked and turned to see Hunny staring at me with wide confused eyes. It turns out that he, Mori, and the buffalos were listening in on our conversation (I already knew Fuji heard us).

"Um… forget I said that…" I smiled sheepishly. Yuki sighed. "We're just gonna go and see how Kyoya's doing. Bye Hunny, Mori, Fuji!" I then grabbed my sister's wrists and dragged her away.

"I can't tell you how many times you've dragged me around today. Or how many times in my life actually." She said blandly as we made our way to the demon lord. "Why are we going to Kyoya anyways?"

"I was planning on asking him how Haruhi got into the club. She never told me herself, and I'm assuming she didn't do this willingly, since this is _Haruhi _we're talking about."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I never imagined Haruhi actually _wanting _to dress as a boy and entertain girls in a host club."

We then appeared next to Kyoya, who was typing away on his laptop. For some reason, it still seemed as if he was writing names in a Death Note, even if it was typing.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai." He didn't glance up at us, but instead paused in his typing.

"Yes? What is it?" He adjusted his glasses.

"I was wondering, how did you get Haruhi to join the host club?" Yuki and I sat down across from him at his table, seeing as he had no customers at the moment.

"She's hear for a debt."

"…A debt?" Yuki spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes; on her first day here, she broke a ¥8 million vase that we were planning on selling in an auction. To make up for it, Tamaki had her join the host club as an errand dog, but then he decided to have her join as a host. At the time, he didn't know Haruhi was a girl, and didn't find out until he walked in on her changing."

I felt fire burn in the pit of my stomach as I glared at Tamaki, who was continuing to flirt with girls. However, he seemed to notice my glare as he kept fidgeting.

How dare he make my precious cousin an errand dog and then walk in on her changing!

"Seiji, stop it."

I blinked, "Hm?"

"I know what you're thinking, and no, you can't kill Tamaki."

I pouted, crossing my arms, "Dang it."

"Was there anything else you needed?" Kyoya asked, seeming to grow bored of the conversation.

"No that's all." I stood up, motioning for Yuki to do the same. I then took out my cellphone from my jean's pocket (still happy that I don't have to wear the uniform!) and checked the time. "I guess we should get home now. Are you coming to Haruhi's place tonight? I asked Tamaki to bring the whole host club."

Kyoya sighed, "Knowing him, I won't have a choice, will I?"

I smiled, "Nope. Come on Yuki." We started walking to the doors, ready to leave, when a voice called out.

"Seiji, Yuki." Fuji came up behind us, his ever present smile still on his face.

I immediately grinned.

"Fuji! Hi, we were just about to go home."

"Really? Me too, I'll walk with you."

"Sweet." Yuki shrugged, seeming to not mind about this. "Right then!" I grabbed both of their arms and linked them with mine, grinning forward. "To the yellow brick road we go!"

Yuki sighed as Fuji laughed.

* * *

_**I'm growing really fond of Fuji, even though I basically love him already. But still, I think he and Seiji are gonna be the best of friends. I kind of plan on making them dorky friends. You know, the one friend you have who you can do dorky things with. I don't really see them in a romantic relationship, in fact, I don't think I'll pair Seiji and Yuki with anyone. They're just two random girls who become friends with the host club.**_

_**So yeah, review please, because really, I want to know that at least ONE person is reading this story. That's all. **_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	6. Kidnapping Sounds Like Watching Porn

**_Holy Cheesus Crust. This is 6 chapters in one day. _**

**_...Well, we're saying it's a day since we posted the first chapter late last night. But still, is that a new record? I want someone to search and see what's the record for the most posted chapters on fanfiction in a day. _**

**_Anyways, this chapter was fun to write, I don't know why, but it had me laughing nearly 80% of the time I wrote it. Creek was laughing 100% of the time when she went over it. _**

**_But, nothing much to say, enjoy._**

* * *

****_Chapter 5: Yuki's P.O.V_

"No way…"

"What?"

"…How is this possible!?"

Seiji and I stared in amazement in the door that stood in front of us. Fuji stood off to the side, scratching his cheek and smiling nervously.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

We both immediately looked at him, our mouths open in shock.

This guy… he…

"YOU LIVE IN THE APARTMENT RIGHT NEXT TO US!? HOW CAN THIS BE? OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" Seiji suddenly screamed out, jumping up and down and probably annoying the neighbors.

"Why?" I asked calmly, unlike my sister.

Fuji shrugged, "Well, my parents trust me enough to live on my own, and I didn't really want a whole mansion or something to myself, so I got a small apartment. That and I want people to think I'm actually normal... even though I'm really not."

I sweat-dropped, "Um, going to a school like Ouran, I don't think anyone would think you're normal for living in an apartment."

"Oh," Fuji's smile dropped for a second, as if he was thinking about something, but then it came back. "I guess you're right."

"So this means we can visit you and vice versa whenever we want." Seiji continued to jump up and down until a put my hand on her shoulder.

"Not whenever we want, that would get too annoying." I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I don't mind, I do get rather lonely." Fuji smiled… like always.

"See, he doesn't mind." Seiji gave me a smile that one would give when they know they're right.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but for now, we've got to get ready for Haruhi's." I tried pushing her into our door, but she restrained as she turned her head to Fuji, who was standing outside his own door.

"Oh, Fuji, you're going too, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, then we can go there together!" Before Fuji could reply, I shoved her into our apartment and waved to Fuji before closing the door behind us.

I turned and saw that Seiji landed on the ground, face first, from my shove. I snorted as I saw her leg was sticking comically up in the air.

"Get up and change, Haruhi should probably already be on her way home by now. So that means we should be there within another hour or so."

Immediately, Seiji jumped up and raised a fist in the air, similar to the way Tamaki did earlier.

"Right, we have to go and see our beloved Haruhi!"

I don't think she realizes just how much she's like Tamaki himself.

As Seiji bounced (literally) to our room, I went to the kitchen to get a quick snack before changing. As I grabbed the Nutella out of the pantry, I heard a loud bang resound throughout the apartment.

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was probably Seiji attempting to do a ninja roll and failing, but decided to check on her anyways.

"Seiji?"

…

No reply.

"Seiji? You alright?" I grabbed the bread, still waiting for a reply. When I didn't get one 5 seconds later, I set down the knife and jar of Nutella and made my way to our bedroom.

"Oi, Seiji, you better not have a concussion… again." I added the last part, remembering the time when she fell down the stairs at our parent's house just because she wanted to try sledding with pillows.

I approached our bedroom door, which was oddly closed (Seiji _never _likes keeping the door closed) and heard a faint thumping sound inside.

Well, at least I know she's alive… I think.

"Seiji?" I knocked twice, noting the odd silence that seems pretty rare in this apartment.

Suddenly, without any warning, the door flung open, creating a banging sound as it hit the wall. Standing there was a girl I never saw before. She was shorter than me, with blonde hair reaching her shoulders and dark blue eyes that were currently glaring at me. Even though I had no idea who she was or why she was in my apartment, I knew one thing.

She was from Ouran, judging by the dress. And she was pissed.

She quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, ignoring the small 'eep!' sound I made. Once I was inside and the door was closed again, I noticed many things at once.

There was more girls from Ouran here.

They were all pissed.

Seiji was ok.

But she was tied up and gagged.

Also, another girl, one with jet black hair and dark purple highlights, was holding some rope and duct tape, looking at me with a pointed expression.

Minutes (no, not even that, it was more like seconds) later, both Seiji and I were tied up against our bedroom wall, gagged and wondering just what the fuck was going on.

"Ok, first things first." The blonde spoke up first, giving off the impression that she was the leader. "You're the new students at Ouran, correct?" We both nodded hesitantly. We weren't really scared, just more likely confused. Though I knew that within seconds, Seiji would get over her confusion and start working on the ropes with the knife she usually keeps in her back pocket. "Ok then, I guess you two are smart enough to know what's going on."

I nodded. Seiji shook her head.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Seiji, and another girl, a long haired brunette, came up with a sneer.

"We're here to tell you to back away from the host club!" She growled aggressively. From the corner of my eye, I saw Seiji tilt her head, no doubt raising an eyebrow and looking utterly confused.

If I weren't currently tied up, I'd hit her on the head.

Nearly all of the girls (which was just 4), screamed in frustration.

"Listen," A new girl spoke up, also having blonde hair, but was held in a bun instead, "just because you're new doesn't mean that you deserve all of the attention from the host club. So back off, and don't speak to them, got it?"

"And stay from Fuji-sama, too!" The purple streaked girl spoke up this time, hands on her hips as she glared, mainly at Seiji.

I glanced at my sister, and sure enough, just as I predicted, she was staring at them blankly.

She blinked.

Twice.

Suddenly, she stood up quickly, and the four girls seemed shocked that she was able to do so when being tied up. It wasn't so surprising for me; when we were little, Seiji always liked to curl up into a ball on the ground, and then test herself to try and stand up without using her arms or hands. I always thought she was stupid for doing that… well, until now at least…

The four girls quickly stepped back, as if they were facing a lion at the zoo and were afraid to get eaten.

Seiji only glared at them before taking the ropes off and peeling off the tape from her mouth. Once that was done, she put her small pocket knife back in her pocket and stepped towards the girls. They all quickly stepped back some more.

Seiji grabbed the leader by her hair and pulled her out of the bedroom and towards the living room. The three other girls quickly followed, worried for their leader, and then I was left alone.

I sighed through my nose, rather annoyed that Seiji forgot about me.

There was only a few seconds of silence before there were loud screams and struggling noises. Soon, after about 2 minutes, the sound of the front door opening reached my ears, and I heard Seiji's voice, which was quiet yet laced with hidden rage.

"Get out of my apartment." And then a slam.

Footsteps sounded and Seiji appeared again, a giant grin on her face along with a wooden spoon in her hand. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell just happened. Once she untied me and removed the tape from my mouth, I questioned her about the spoon.

"Oh, this?" She raised it next to her head and pointed at it, as if there was another wooden spoon that I would be talking about and she needed to confirm that it was that one. "Well, I just used it to talk to those girls, nothing big." The smile was back, and I nearly shivered if it weren't for the fact that I've seen it every day for the past 15 years.

"I swear, if we get sued by rich people…" I grumbled, not bothering to finish my threat.

Seiji giggled, "Oh, that won't be happening." Her eyes shined with something, "No one tells me who I can and can't hang out with. Especially if it involves my dear Haruhi…"

I rolled my eyes (for probably the 20th time that day) as I stood up.

"Whatever, let's just get dressed so we can go to Haruhi's." Seiji also stood up, having been crouching next to me, before grinning, a normal grin this time.

"I love how they tell us to stay away from the host club, and the first thing we do once they leave is go hang out with the host club. It's like we're purposely trying to piss them off even more." She giggled amusedly, and I couldn't help but laugh also.

Later, after getting over my shock from being tied up, we were dressed and currently putting on our shoes (Nutella forgotten).

"Hey, question," Seiji started, and I looked up from fixing the heel of my shoe so my foot could fit in.

"Shoot."

"Why did we have to change clothes?"

I stood up straight, "Well…" I paused, "How much you wanna bet that the host club is gonna be in different clothing?"

"Well of course they're gonna be wearing something else, they wouldn't go to Haruhi's apartment in their uniforms, would they?"

I paused once again, "You know what? Shut up, I just felt as if it was the right thing to do." I ignored her laughter as we walked out the door, heading right over to Fuji's apartment. Seiji insisted that she knocked, since Fuji was _her _best friend and not mine. I said I didn't really care, just as so long as we can go already.

Once Seiji knocked (two fast knocks, two slow ones and then two more fast knocks; she's so weird that even her knocking isn't normal), the door opened to reveal Fuji. His outfit was different (of course, he too was in the uniform) and he was still smiling, along with his closed eyes.

…I'm always going to point out his eyes, just because it bugs me if I don't. Seriously, who can keep their eyes like that for so long?

"Hey Fuji!" Seiji greeted her new friend for probably the 8th time in one day, even though she only met him today.

"Hey Seiji, Yuki." He gave us each a nod, and I was surprised that he was able to tell us apart. Maybe it was due to Seiji's greeting, or probably just the way we held ourselves. Seiji stood straight and excited, nearly bouncing 50 times per second, while I stood rather lazily, hands in my pockets due to the cold weather. "Is everything alright? I heard… noises through the wall."

If I were anyone else, like a stranger who would just so happen to walk by at this moment, I would have laughed out loud because of how sexual that comment sounded.

Instead, I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head and decided to answer before Seiji did, "Yeah, Seiji just fell and hit her head. She's alright though."

"…But I heard screaming."

"Oh, that was…" I paused to think quickly, "the television."

Fuji looked rather dubious, "What in the world were you watching? Porn?"

There was a moment of silence as Seiji and I shared a glance.

We then busted out laughing.

Like, full out clutching-the-stomach-can't-breathe-getting-stomach-cramps-have-to-hold-on-to-something-so-I-won't-fall-over guffawing.

"L-let's just g-go…" Seiji managed to get out through her giggles once we calmed down. Fuji was staring at us, a smile back on his face (and closed eyes!) due to our reaction.

I wiped a tear from my eye as we walked down the apartment stairs; this Fuji dude is alright.

* * *

**_The two things that made me laugh the most were probably the 'bouncing 50 times per second' comment and when Fuji thought Seiji and Yuki were watching porn. _**

**_I can't say when the next chapter will be out, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. All I know is that as I'm writing this, Creek hasn't started on it yet. But she's begging me for the laptop right now, just so she can start._**

**_Ciao~_**

**_-Hitatchiin_**


	7. More Cake And Devious Bets!

**_I feel invisible. 7 chapters. SEVEN CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Hooooollllyyyyy Fuuuuuccccccc-_**

**_Is this a bad sign? Does it mean that we have no life and therefore spend all of our time writing stories on fanfiction?_**

**_Pfft, of course not! It just means we're dedicated! _**

**_So yes, chapter six is here. I think it's the last one for the day, but more will be up tomorrow. Trust me._**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Seiji's P.O.V_

The walk to Haruhi's apartment building was rather uneventful. Or at least that's what Yuki would say. Fuji and I had a nice conversation about what we're going to do on our next science lab experiment. It mainly involved rats, chemicals and cotton balls. That's all I'm saying.

When we did arrive at Haruhi's apartment building, the very first thing I noticed was a long black limo parked out front. It seemed as if whoever was in the limo just arrived, for the doors started to open the moment we reached it.

The first person to step out was Tamaki, and it almost seemed as if he was sparkling in his designer outfit and shiny blond hair.

"Pfft, vampire much?" I mumbled, making sure only Yuki and Fuji could hear me.

Right after Tamaki came the twins, who were also wearing rather fancy clothing. Their outfits were matching in color and pattern, but the way it was worn itself was different.

Well I guess that's good; now I can tell them apart more easily.

Kyoya, Hunny and Mori all came out next, and it was no surprise when I saw their expensive clothing.

"Seriously guys, we're just visiting a friend's house. We're not going to a fashion show." I told them, crossing my arms.

"Hey, these are our most casual clothes." The twins chorused defensively.

"Seriously? My most casual clothes would have to be a plain white tee shirt, blue jeans and black flip-flops." Yuki deadpanned. The twins and Tamaki seemed flabbergasted.

Ignoring the three blundering idiots, I turned towards Kyoya, who by far seemed to be the most sane out of all of them.

"Haruhi doesn't know that you guys are here, right? So far, she supposed to think it's just me, Yuki, Fuji, Mori and Hunny coming over." I asked him as the twins and Tamaki continued to question Yuki about her choice in clothing. ("For the last time, no; high heels and a prom dress would not count as casual clothing!")

"I should assume, given that Tamaki hasn't talked to Haruhi in the past hour and a half." I nodded, satisfied with the answer before turning back to the others.

"Ok everyone, Haruhi's dad isn't at home right now, so it's just Haruhi," I held up a finger to silence Tamaki, who was no doubt about to cry about how his daughter must be so lonely, "she doesn't know that you three," I pointed to the twins and Tamaki, "and Kyoya are going to be here, so please, act casual. If you guys do whatever you usually do, that includes flirting with Haruhi," I glared at the twins, "and gushing over her," both the twins and Tamaki, "then you, along with the rest of us, will certainly be kicked out."

"So basically, don't do anything at all." Yuki commented, arms crossed.

"And if you _do _manage to upset my beloved little Haruhi," I cracked my knuckles, my gaze mainly set on the three idiots as I grinned my special grin, "you'll never see the sun nor moon again."

The three shivered.

"So, ready to go?" I clasped my hands together, my smile growing softer and my eyes closing. And no, I certainly _was not _trying to impersonate Fuji…

"H-hai…" I nodded in approval before hopping up the steps to Haruhi's apartment, nearly shaking in excitement. To say that Haruhi was my favorite cousin in the whole wide world would be an understatement.

I did my special knock again, the one I used for Fuji's door, and clasped my hands behind my back, swaying on my feet. The others soon arrived afterward; since I was a bit faster than them (that and I doubt the host club could climb up the messy apartment stairs properly).

I heard the door unlock from the other side, and I put on a grin as it opened. Haruhi stood there, wearing a white tee with a small pink jacket over it and normal blue jeans. She wore pink flip-flops and a plain white clip in her hair to hold back her bangs.

"Haruhi!" I didn't let her say a single word before I grabbed her by the shoulders and developed her in a hug, her face meeting my breasts since she was shorter than me. "Iyan! It felt like forever since I last saw you!"

"It's only been an hour." I ignored Yuki's comment once again as Haruhi struggled. I knew she never liked it when I did this, since it always managed to suffocate her, but she was so cute! I couldn't help myself!

"Seiji, let me go!" She said… or at least I think she did. It was kind of hard to tell.

I finally released my cousin to let her breathe. I stood there as she panted, the host club, Fuji and Yuki standing just behind me. I waited for her to finish so she could notice them.

Once she regained her breathe, she smiled at me, "It's nice to see you too… even though Yuki is right when she said it wasn't really that long…" She glanced over my shoulder, probably expected to see the people only invited, but I grinned deviously when I saw her expression darken.

"…Seiji…"

"Yes?"

"…Why are _they _here?"

I giggled again, "Why Haruhi, you never said they _couldn't _come, did you?"

"I never said they _could _come either."

Yuki broke in, noticing that Haruhi's bangs seemed to shadow over her eyes, "Listen, they made an agreement that they wouldn't act like their usual idiotic selves so long as you don't kick them out. Is that alright?"

The shadow disappeared and instead Haruhi stared at the three in question (she was probably ok with Kyoya) with suspicion. The three stood still, probably nervous from the 'inspection' that they were getting, and were trying their best not to say anything. Tamaki seemed to be having the hardest time, since his face was slowly turning blue.

"Fine," The three sighed, "but _no _hugging or any comments on my home, understand?"

"We've been here before Haruhi, it's not like there's anything else to say about this pl-" Kaoru and Tamaki quickly covered Hikaru's mouth before he could finish talking.

"What he means to say is, we understand." Kaoru smiled nervously.

"Guess what Haru-chan!" Hunny spoke up cheerfully as the brunette led us into her apartment.

"Yes Hunny-senpai?"

"We brought more cake!" Hunny then produced about 3 boxes from behind his back (how he was able to hide it was a mystery), Mori holding another 3.

"Um… I don't think we need that much…"

"Oh, sorry!" Hunny laughed sheepishly, and it seemed as if flowers appeared around his head from nowhere.

"But it's ok. At least we'll have desert for the next few weeks." Haruhi took 3 of the boxes and Fuji helped with the other 3 by putting them in the fridge. I notice Hikaru was about to make another comment, but Kaoru quickly elbowed him.

I blinked, but then smiled.

It seemed as if Kaoru had just a bit more common sense than his brother.

"So then, should we eat some cake now?" I asked giddily, happy to have a chance to eat cake with Haruhi. I can imagine it now; I would be eating chocolate, Haruhi eating strawberry (her favorite) and then she would get some on her nose. I would then get to wipe it off with my tongue (even though I'm not a big fan of strawberries) and she would blush, and I would giggle, and she would smile and then-

"Stop being a pervert, Seiji." Yuki hit me lightly on the back of my head, knocking me out of my daydream.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

…

"It's just… my nose is very sensitive to temperatures." I told her as I quickly wiped away the red liquid with a tissue, courtesy of Fuji.

"It's room temperature in here." Haruhi spoke up as she sat down with the remaining three cakes, getting ready to cut it.

"Oh no!" I quickly rushed up to her and took the cake knife out of her hands. "We can't have you go and cutting yourself now, can we? This is too dangerous." I carefully opened a box and started cutting out a slice.

Just about everyone sweat-dropped when I started crying from the cut I got a second later.

Yuki sighed as she took the knife herself, "Fuji, can you help her with that?" She then started cutting the rest of the cake as everyone else sat down around the table.

Fuji grabbed my arm and led me to the kitchen to get a paper towel and band-aid. I sniffled as he wet the paper towel over the sink.

"Are you always this clumsy? First having fallen in your apartment and then cutting yourself with a cake knife." He seemed rather amused at my actions.

"Uh, Yuki might say I'm always like this, but I don't really know. I just like to think of myself as really unlucky." Fuji chuckled as he turned off the sink and grabbed my hand.

"Do you really think Tamaki and the twins can last?" He asked suddenly as he dabbed at the cut, getting up all the blood.

I paused to think, "Well… probably not. To be honest, I think Hikaru is gonna snap at some point."

"Why Hikaru?"

"Well, he already almost slipped up twice and both was covered up by Kaoru."

"Really now." It didn't sound like a question. "I think Tamaki's gonna mess up first."

"Why?"

"Let's face it, this is Tamaki we're talking about; the over protective father figure of Haruhi. He wouldn't be able to last a full 10 minutes if Haruhi's in the same room."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're making this sound like a challenge." He only shrugged and didn't say anything else. After a few seconds, I cracked, "Fine then, let's make a bet."

"Oh, a bet?" Fuji questioned innocently, as if he _wasn't _previously trying to make me fall for the bait.

"Yes, if Hikaru cracks first, then I win. If Tamaki cracks first, you win."

"Where does Kaoru stand in all of this?"

"He can be our referee, once we tell him."

"Sounds good. What does the winner get?"

"The loser has to do the winner's homework for the rest of the month." I grinned.

"Alright, but remember, I'm a genius, meaning some of my classes are from the higher levels."

I snorted, "Yeah, I know you're a genius. That's why I can't wait till you do my homework for me. It shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

Fuji didn't answer and instead asked another question as he searched for a band-aid, "When exactly are we gonna tell Kaoru about this? He and Hikaru are practically joined at the hip."

"I'll find away." I grinned at the blue and yellow polka-dotted band-aid that Fuji gave me, and quickly put it on. "For now, let's go back to the others and eat some cake."

We entered the living room once again, and Yuki was just serving Mori his slice when she noticed us.

"Hey, what kind of cake do you guys want? The three boxes here are chocolate, vanilla and strawberry." She asked us, motioning with the knife towards said cakes.

Fuji picked vanilla as he sat down next to Hunny. I sat across from him, right next to my Haruhi, who was noming on some strawberry cake.

"Chocolate." I answered, hoping my daydream would come true.

Once I received my cake, and everyone started eating, Hunny spoke up.

"After this, can we all play a game?" He asked, a fork clutched tightly in one hand and his stuffed bunny in the other.

"Game? I don't really have much games here…" Haruhi mumbled through her fork, and I nearly squealed. I notice Tamaki and Hikaru almost do the same. Kaoru, however, was just nonchalantly eating his own cake.

"That's ok." I spoke up, a plan already forming in my head. "We can play hide and seek at the nearby park. I remember passing one on the way here."

"Oh yeah, there was a park, wasn't there…" Yuki said. I nodded.

"So, how about it?" I addressed the rest of the table.

"I'm up for it." Fuji nodded, and Hunny eagerly agreed also. And we all know that anything that Hunny agrees to, Mori agrees to right after. The twins seemed ok with it, and Tamaki looked rather ecstatic.

"Oh yes, more commoner games!" He cheered. "Mommy will join too, right?" Mommy? Wait… why is he looking at Kyoya?

Said demon lord sighed, "Of course… daddy." He added the last part almost as an afterthought.

"Wait, so… Tamaki's the dad, Haruhi's the daughter… and Kyoya's… the… _mom_?" I was barely able to keep in my smile.

"Seiji, you've seen the school's uniforms, right? It wouldn't be too hard for me to get you and your sister to wear them you know."

I immediately shut up as Yuki glared at me.

"Anyways, so it's agreed that we're going to the park after we're done eating, right?" Yuki asked aloud, gaining nods from everyone.

"Coolio." I grinned.

* * *

_**To be honest, I had no idea how to end this chapter, but... meh.**_

_**I hope you like the whole bet thing between Fuji and Seiji. It just seems like something they would do. There will definitely be more bets between these two the further the story goes. So not only will the two be dorky friends (dorky as in wearing matching outfits and doing weird hobbies together), but they'll also be really competitive with each other.**_

_**Uwaa! I just learned that when we move, our first stop will be in Texas! So if any of you live there, can you tell us what it's like? We've been living in Georgia for like... 80% of our life. We were born in North Carolina and then moved here like 2 or 3 years after that.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	8. Bondaged Hide and Seek!

**_*Dies*_**

**_*Dies over and over again*_**

**_Uwwaaaaaagh... I love how Creek says that the next chapter for this story was supposed to be up the day after we last updated, and now here we are, God knows how many days later, with the next chapter. Sorry for the lies that she tells you..._**

**_Here's some quick trivia about this story's existence before you continue on. Both Creek and I got our insperation for this story from another fanfic on here called 'Lances of Doom', a story written by two crazy best friends, Cheez and Picklez. It's a great story about to equally crazy friends, Kimber and Sabrina, who go to Ouran. Creek felt the need to write her own story similar to it, except with twins that are Haruhi's cousins, and asked me to help her. She also realized that our relationship was a lot like Kimber and Sabrina's, so that inspired her even more. It's a really long fanfic, with 25 chapters, but I don't think that they're updating anymore, since the last update was 3 years ago and the story was written 5 years ago. But still, it's really funny and awesome. It was one of the first fanfics we read actually, and whenever we're bored, we continue to re-read it. _**

**_You should know that the first line of the story is, "I married a pimp." So if you're reading this, then I'm pretty sure you'll like that story about 10 times better._**

**_Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!_**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Yuki's P.O.V_

After everyone was done eating their cake, we all got ready to head to the park. On the way there, Tamaki kept naming all of the possible games we could play, and the only ones who really seemed to be listening were the twins and Hunny. Haruhi was walking next to me, probably wanting to walk with an actual sane person for once. Mori was being his usual quiet and statue-like self, while Kyoya continued writing things in his Death No- I mean notebook.

The only possible thing that worried me at this moment, was the fact that Fuji and Seiji were hanging in the back of the group, talking in hushed whispers and constantly throwing glances at one of the twins. I couldn't tell which one though… I think it was Kaoru.

When we arrived, the first thing that most of us noticed was a small ice-cream cart. Hunny was the first to react as he dragged Mori over to get some ice-cream, seeming to ignore the fact that we just finished cake no less than 30 minutes ago.

"Have fun Hunny, don't talk to strangers! And stay away from white vans! Oh, and don't pick up strays!" Seiji felt the need to call out these things, as if she was Hunny's mother.

Once Hunny and Mori were occupied by ice-cream, Tamaki immediately turned to the rest of us.

"I've got it! We shall play the commoner game: Hide and Seek!" His finger extended into the air as he grinned proudly to himself.

Everyone stared at him, blank looks on their faces. Seiji, however, seemed to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, "Good idea, Tamaki!" Tamaki's grin got wider, and Haruhi grumbled something along the lines of, 'Don't praise him, it'll inflate his ego.' "To make it even better, we should all play in groups of three!"

I blinked and did a quick headcount, "There's only 8 of us."

She shrugged, "Then those who are the group of two will be 'It'." She turned to everyone else. "Sound good?" Before they could answer, she grinned, "Good!"

She then grabbed Fuji's arm and walked over to one of the twins, grabbing his arm. Both twins gave out a cry, not liking the idea of being separated. "So Fuji and I will be with Kaoru," Ah, so I was right! "and Tamaki can be with Hikaru and Haruhi. Kyoya and Yuki will be 'It'."

"Why us?" I asked her, annoyed. I never liked being 'It' in Hide and Seek or Tag, mainly because I always felt like that no matter how hard I looked or ran, everyone was like miles away from me.

"Don't ask, I just picked at random." She shrugged again, but I could tell that she was up to something. Mainly because her and Fuji shared a grin over Kaoru's head (even though Kaoru was taller than Seiji).

"Wait a minute, how come Kaoru gets to be in your group?" Hikaru asked, also annoyed.

"Like I said, chosen at random. This will be interesting though, right?" Once again, Seiji's obvious lie went unnoticed as she smiled innocently at Hikaru. Hikaru only scowled before turning to his brother, about to say something.

"It's ok, Hikaru," Kaoru interrupted him as he strained a smile. It certainly would be hard to smile; being trapped between two people like Seiji and Fuji against your will can be really scary. "Just go. Besides," Here, his strained smile turned into a devious one, "you got Haruhi in your group, this way, you can make sure that Tamaki won't try anything perverted on her."

"I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Hikaru ignored Tamaki's loud shouting and instead gazed at his brother dubiously. Kaoru's smile was still there, though the more time went on, the more it looked fake. Hikaru, however, seemed satisfied that his brother would be alright without him, and grinned right back.

"You're right, can't forget about the time where we found Tono trying to get Haruhi into bondage."

"…Bon…dage?" Seiji's eyes suddenly looked empty and colorless as her gaze turned to Tamaki. She tilted her head, staring at him with those wide yandere-like eyes.

Tamaki, for the second time that day, turned into stone.

"Tamaki… what's your blood type?" Tamaki blinked at the odd question, and somehow I knew this would end badly.

"…A?" He said it like a question, not sure if Seiji was angry at him or not.

Seiji's eyes got changed again, a shine in them this time as she narrowed them. She grinned again, teeth and all.

"I'll make sure to donate all of it to those who need it. Personally."

Tamaki fainted.

"Seiji, will you stop doing that?" I growled at her, crossing my arms.

"What?" She turned to me, her eyes and smile back to normal as she acted innocent. "I was only making sure my beloved Haruhi was going to stay safe."

Fuji and the twins laughed at Seiji's actions as I brought a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes, massaging my temple from the oncoming migraine.

"Whatever, just…" I sighed, opening my eyes again, "Let's start the game, shall we?"

Seiji beamed like a little kid, grabbing onto Kaoru's arm once again as Fuji grabbed the other, ultimately trapping Kaoru in hell, "Right, you two," She pointed to Kyoya (who's been quiet this whole time; I forgot he was here) and I, "stay here and count. You two," She turned to Hikaru and Haruhi, "take him," She pointed at Tamaki's lifeless body, "and go hide somewhere. Fuji, Kaoru and I will go find our own hiding place."

There was a pause as we all stared at each other, not knowing what to do even though we were just given instructions.

Seiji glared at us, "Now!"

I rolled my eyes as Kyoya and I turned around, covering our eyes and counting in monotone voices.

I heard a giggle and a chuckle, no doubt coming from Seiji and Fuji, before hurried footsteps against grass sounded. I heard a sigh, obviously Haruhi, and then a struggle as both she and Hikaru were probably trying to lift Tamaki up.

Once I was positive everyone was gone, I poked Kyoya in the arm, signaling him to stop. We both turned around and saw no one there, just the grass and trees, along with a bench that was sitting all bench-like nearby.

"…Is this an everyday thing for you?" I decided to make civil conversation with the Demon Lord as we started walking towards the swing sets, thinking that would be the best place to start (definitely not because they were the closest and I was too lazy to travel far, pfft…)

"Unfortunately, yes." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, not bother to look thoroughly like I was doing, and instead opted to glance around lazily.

"I guess it isn't uncommon, since you're friends with Tamaki." I glanced around also, looking for another place to search for my sister and cousin. "Seiji's the same way. You're lucky you didn't have to live with Tamaki for 15 years, and who knows how many more."

Kyoya said nothing as we made our way to the small slides, having found no one by the swings.

That also seemed to be the end of our conversation as we continued to look in silence. It was a bit awkward (at least for me it was, not too sure how Kyoya felt), since we barely knew each other and were practically forced to do this together. As you can tell, I'm horrible with small talk.

I just hope Seiji was faring better than me with Fuji and Kaoru.

* * *

_**Eheh, short chapter is short...**_

_**But, it's worth it, right? Considering we were supposed to update this about a week ago. **_

_**I got nothing to say... it seems like I never do. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	9. Tsundere Twin!

**_UWAAAA! We're so sorry for not updating! Our family recently moved from Georgia to Oregon. And we drove. THE ENTIRE WAY! It took five days, and we drove through Georgia, Alabama, Louisiana, Mississippi, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California, and finally, Oregon. It was so... painful. We made stops in hotels and slept for the night there, but the Wi-fi was so horrible. So, we rarely had a chance to update, but we had but loads of time to write, since Microsoft doesn't require internet. And even though we had so much time to write... we didn't get much done. I apologize for that. But still, here's a new chapter, the next one is almost done. Should be up soon._**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Seiji's P.O.V_

I cackled evilly as we (we meaning Fuji, Kaoru and I) hid in the small playhouse that the playground provided. It was built like a real house, except, you know, it was shrunken so it could be the perfect size for a 6 year old. The three of us were currently crouching in the play kitchen, which provided small plastic chairs and a fake sink along with a small fridge that could be considered a mini-fridge.

I was leaning over the small table, Kaoru across from me, while Fuji leaned against the small fridge. We made sure to stay away from the small windows so neither Yuki nor Kyoya could spot us inside.

"So, care to tell me the real reason why you chose me to go with you guys?" Kaoru looked at me pointedly, arms crossed as he looked a tad bit bored. I grinned, immediately noticing the small change in personality now that he wasn't with his brother.

"I wonder how Hikaru acts when he isn't with you…" I mumbled my thoughts out loud, completely ignoring Kaoru's question.

His eyebrow twitched, "Oi, don't pretend as if I'm not here!"

I giggled again, "You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well then, I guess I could tell you." I shrugged as if this was no big deal, and that I'd rather be doing something else. "Ok so, to start off, I should tell you what Fuji and I are planning."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing it involves me…"

"You catch on fast." I smirked, "Anyways, Fuji and I have made a small bet. You know how you, Tamaki and Hikaru aren't allowed to gush over Haruhi while we're here?" Kaoru looked a bit uncomfortable with my question, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good, well, I bet that Hikaru would be the first to crack while Fuji bet that Tamaki would be the first to crack. The loser has to do the winner's homework for a week."

Kaoru nodded slowly, "Ok… but still, what does this have to do with me?"

Fuji decided to speak up this time, "We want you to be our referee."

"What? Why me? Why not Kyoya-senpai or Mori-senpai?"

"Well, we wanted you to be included in something, since you also agreed to not gush over Haruhi. Somehow, I don't think that'll be too hard for you." Fuji explained. Kaoru blushed, but said nothing.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know, the more I talk to you, the more you come off as a tsundere." I commented blandly.

His blush grew as he glared at me, "What? No I don't!"

I blinked.

…

"Oh my god! You're totally a real tsundere!" Fuji quickly covered my mouth, a strained smile on his face.

"Quiet, don't want your sister or the Demon Lord to find us."

"I'm not a tsundere! You watch too much anime!" Kaoru growled, or at least tried to. It sounded too cute to be a growl.

"Yes, I do, that's what Yuki says anyways."

"Wait a minute…" Kaoru uncrossed his arms as he looked at me thoughtfully, "You're an otaku, aren't you?" Before I could answer, he groaned, "Oh god, another one…"

"Oi, what's wrong with being an otaku?" I pouted, but soon got back to the point. "Anyways, will you be the referee or not?"

Kaoru paused to think a bit before shrugging, "I don't know, it depends on what I have to do."

"Ok, here are the rules," That I totally did _not_ just make up right now, "First rule: If either Tamaki or Hikaru are about to slip up on their own accord, neither Fuji nor I are allowed to stop them. For instance, if Hikaru were about to comment on Haruhi's commoner life, Fuji can't do anything that would stop him from making said comment, vice versa for Tamaki and I. Second rule: We are, however, allowed to help our chosen person to slip up. Meaning that Fuji can somehow find ways to make Tamaki slip up, but it can't be anything too obvious like asking for his opinion on Haruhi wearing a dress. Third and final rule: We are not allowed to have anyone else outside of the bet help us in any way or form, that includes Haruhi."

I glanced over at Fuji for his approval, he nodded. "Sounds legit."

I giggled; heh, legit.

It sounds funny.

"Ok, fine. I'll be the referee." I mentally cheered, giving myself a high-five, "But I want something in return."

I stopped my inner dance party and turned to Kaoru with a blank face. "…Something in return?"

He nodded.

"What? You want us to help you get into Hikaru's pants or something? Cuz I have no problem with that." I grinned as I saw Kaoru's face blush once again. He gazed into space, his right eye twitching every so often.

"W-what? No!"

"Really? Because I seriously have no problem if you two wanted to have hot crazy butt sex one day. In fact, I'd like to be there to record it."

…

"I think you broke him." Fuji commented as we stared at Kaoru.

I snorted with a shrug, "Don't worry, I got the same reaction from Yuki when I told her this." Fuji laughed before I moved to snap my fingers in front of his face.

Immediately, Kaoru blinked rapidly before bowing his head.

"Don't say such stupid things!"

"Yup, totally tsundere."

"I want something else." Kaoru continued as if I never said anything.

"Ok, like what?" Fuji asked.

"…How about this, since the loser has to do the winner's homework for a whole month, I want the _winner _to do _my _homework for a week." He smirked, crossing his arms once again once his blush died down.

"What?" I jumped, shocked at the proposition. "But, that's like a lose-lose situation for Fuji and I! That's not fair!"

Kaoru shrugged as Fuji smiled again, "At least it's for a week," The brunette said, "and besides, when I win, I'd be able to finish that homework easily. You, however, will have some trouble with my advance class's homework."

I grumbled, "Stop talking like you know you're going to win."

"So is that it then? That's all you wanted?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. You'll have to make sure that we don't break these rules and that no one else interferes with the bet. We can't let anyone else know about the bet either." I shot Kaoru a look, "Meaning you can't tell Hikaru this."

"I know…"

"Good, so I guess we just wait here until either Yuki or Kyoya finds us." I smiled happily at the other two. Fuji returned the smile while Kaoru seemed displeased with the idea. What? He doesn't like hanging out with Fuji and I?

Hmph, how rude.

We stayed there for a while, making idle conversations which Kaoru rarely joined in on. I kept pointing out his tsundere attitude, which immediately caused him to turn all defensive, only adding more to the tsundere-ness.

It wasn't until Fuji said a rather funny joke and I started laughing uncontrollably did Yuki find us. She gave us all a blank look, as if to say that she rather be anywhere else but here right now.

"Found you." She said in a monotone voice.

"Thank god." Kaoru quickly got out of the house, rolling his eyes in the process. I felt offended that he didn't want to spend any quality time with a few good friends.

Once we were all out, we saw that Kyoya had already found Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru. The moment the twins laid eyes on each other, the two went into the whole slow-motion running towards each other's arms thing.

Yuki and Haruhi rolled their eyes, Fuji laughed, and I squealed.

"So I guess this means we win, ne?" Fuji questioned tilting his head, smile still on his face with closed eyes. Once again, I squealed.

"Yeah, can we take a break though? Why don't we go check up on Hunny and Mori?" Yuki questioned, crossing her arms and giving us a look that expressed her tiredness.

"Oh yeah, they left for ice-cream, didn't they?" I too tilted my head.

"I swear, that kid eats more sweets than I do in a week." Yuki slumped her shoulders, "Does he have diabetes?"

Fuji laughed, "No, he's perfectly healthy as far as I can tell."

"Well then, too the ice-cream stand!" I pointed in the air and then glanced around. "…Where is it?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to find. It's an ice-cream stand." Yuki stuffed her hands in her pockets, shrugging her shoulders. "We should just walk around until we find it."

I grinned, "Then onward!" I marched off in a random direction, leaving no choice for the others as they too followed me on our adventurous quest to find the ice-cream stand.

* * *

_**Ok, so there it is. I got nothing to say, other than OUR NEW HOUSE IS SO AMAZING! The kitchen and living room are on the second floor! And Sophia and I have a bathroom connected to our room, it's awesome! Everything looks so big without any furniture, so I'm just lying on the floor, enjoying myself.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	10. Saving The World!

**_I think this is the shortest chapter yet. But, of course, I'm too lazy to go back and check to see how long each chapter is. Hm, yeah. We just learned from our dad that there is an active volcano near where we live, and it last erupted in 1980. We're safe though, since the lava doesn't reach to where we live. But we might just get some ash if it does erupt. We can also see the volcano from where we live, so that's pretty cool. _**

**_Hmm, nothing new. Still unpacking furniture, but our parents are doing that, so Kali and I can just relax in our room with a matress, one pillow and our laptop. Along with our easy access to a bathroom and kitchen. _**

**_Heh, enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Yuki's P.O.V_

"Do you like waffles?" Fuji randomly started.

"Yeah I like waffles." Seiji replied.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah I like pancakes."

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah I like French toast."

"Dodododo can't wait to get a mouthful!" Seiji and Fuji linked arms as they sang loudly, no doubt getting the attention of many pedestrians.

"Oh god, for the sake of everyone's sanity, SHUT UP!" I face-palmed, growling at the two idiots. Even though Fuji is considered a genius with his high IQ (Seiji wouldn't shut up about it), he's still just as stupid as Seiji. Now it's like there's two Seiji's, just a male version of one. That and he almost ALWAYS has the same facial expression.

"Saa… Yuki, that's not very nice." Oh, and now he has the nerve to tell me that I'm not nice?

"Yeah, you should really learn some manners you know." Seiji wriggled her finger around.

_Says the one who threatens people with shovels… _I thought as my eye twitched.

For about the 145th time since I was old enough to think full sentences, I considered strangling my sister, but then a voice shouted out.

"Hey guys, look, Takeshi bought me some ice-cream!" Hunny bounced over, holding his stuffed bunny in one hand with an ice-cream cone in the other. On said cone was about 8 scoops of different ice-cream.

"Whoa! That's a lot of ice-cream!" Seiji felt the need to point out.

"Really? I thought I didn't have enough, but Takeshi said that this should be ok." Hunny glanced at his cone, pouting, but soon smiled once again. "But it's still yummy!"

"So… lucky…" Seiji muttered as she stared at Hunny devouring the scoops.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Hunny asked, looking at all of us with those huge eyes of his that are still somehow smaller than Haruhi's.

"We just played-" I started, but Seiji smacked me in the stomach. Quite abruptly too.

"We saved the world from being hit with a meteor." She said with a completely blank and straight face. "Well, me, Fuji and Kaoru at least." She ignored Kaoru's loud exclaim of 'WHAT?'

"Whoa, really?" Hunny's eyes became larger, but they were still no competition for Haruhi's.

Seiji brought a fist to her chest dramatically, keeping her head down and closing her eyes tight as if she was holding back tears. She even let out a little sniffle.

"Yes. It was a hard battle, full of blood and tears, and there were a few loses along the way, but we all managed. In the end, we were able to send that meteor back to where it came from! And so, today will always be known as the day we saved the world." Somehow, Seiji managed to get Tamaki and Hunny to cry.

"No, no we didn't." Was what I was _going _to say, but somehow, Kaoru beat me to it. He crossed his arms, staring at Seiji with a deadpan gaze. "We just played hide-and-seek."

"Geez Kaoru, you never let me have any fun!" Seiji suddenly cried out like a child, stomping her foot.

"I can't imagine what you would be doing when you _are _having fun." Kaoru said, and I patted his shoulder.

"You are catching on fast. Good for you." I nodded proudly. And of course, Hikaru seemed left out, since his twin was involved in something that he wasn't. Well, THAT'S JUST TOO BAD!

Seiji turned to the rest of us, a giant (sane looking) smile on her face as she clasped her hands together like an overly happy school girl.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Go home."

"Oh, that's a good idea Haruhi! We _should _go to the café that's near here!" Seiji turned her smile towards our cousin, who sweat-dropped as Seiji twisted, strangled, and murdered her words to create new ones.

"There's a café near here?" Tamaki asked. Seiji nodded as Fuji stepped up next to him.

"A _commoner's _café." He stressed the word 'commoner' as if that was the most important part to know.

"Commoner's café!?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he turned to Haruhi, about to say something. Seiji, for some unfathomable reason, looked panicked. Kaoru, again, another unfathomable reason, looked pleased, along with Fuji, who was smirking.

Tamaki opened his mouth, and Haruhi looked as if she was preparing for the worst, "Haruhi, have you ever been there before!?"

For some reason, a collective sigh that was made of Seiji, Fuji and Kaoru went throughout the group.

Haruhi blinked, looking as if she was expecting something else, "Um, no, I haven't, actually."

Tamaki then grabbed her hand, pulling her by his side as he raised his other hand, which was held in a fist, in the air, "Then we shall all go and enjoy ourselves, experience the life of a commoner in new ways!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaoru lean over and whisper something to Fuji and Seiji. The two sadistic and crazy friends shared a look before simultaneously turning back to Kaoru and shaking their heads.

I blinked. Twice.

Yes, something was definitely going on between those three. I'm just a bit scared to find out what. Maybe I should ask Hikaru.

* * *

**_Author mode activated. Boop._**

**_Ciao~_**

**_-Hitatchiin_**


	11. Spicy Milkshakes and Floating Twins!

**_CHAPTER 10! YOSH, FIRST STORY TO REACH CHAPTER 10! LIKE EVAR! OUT OF ALL 61 STORIES WE HAVE WRITTEN, THIS ONE IS THE LONGEST..._**

**_Chapter wise, at least. Our longest story, word wise, is like... 8 chapters, I think. It's 32,101 words long. ...Actually, that doesn't seem that long... It says it's 132 KB, but I don't know what KB means..._**

**_God, I'm so stupid._**

**_BTW, our longest story it a Prince of Tennis story, called Princess of Tennis. Of course, I still haven't gotten over my obsession with genderbended-characters metting originial characters, so yes, It's exactly what it sounds like. It's not posted yet, since I'm still not confident with it yet. But, it should be soon. _**

**_In about a month or so..._**

**_Uwag, enjoy chapter 10._**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Seiji's P.O.V_

"Oh, what should I get? I'm not a big fan of coffee, so that's definitely off the list. Maybe a hot chocolate. But they also have milkshakes. I wonder if I should get a chocolate milkshake, but they always make me nauseous, so maybe a vanilla milkshake? Oh, but those are so boring… ok, maybe a strawberry. It's a shame they don't have Shamrock shakes. Now, I wonder what I should get to eat-"

"Seiji, just shut up and order!" I jumped as Yuki yelled in my ear, nearly causing me to go deaf. Jeez, that girl is scary.

"Ok fine," I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to the cashier, who seemed just as irritated as my sister, "I'll have a strawberry shake and one slice of lemon cake please!"

I waited with a smile as the lady turned to get my order.

"Do you always take this long to decide on what to get?" Hikaru questioned me, crossing his arms and staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I answered plainly as Yuki said, "It takes longer than that," at the same time.

I shrugged at nothing in particular really; I just felt like doing it, before turning to Fuji, the greatest person to ever exist in this world, "What are you getting?"

"A wasabi shake."

…

"A what?" Yuki, Haruhi, and the twins questioned flatly as I did a double take at the menu.

"They actually have something like that?" I squinted my eyes. Damn, I knew I should have brought my glasses.

"Isn't that supposed to be like really spicy?" Hunny questioned innocently.

"How is that possible? It's a _milkshake_! Aren't they _cold_?" Again, Yuki felt the need to question the world's logic.

"A spicy milkshake." Hikaru repeated, turning to his brother.

"That actually sounds really cool." Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded.

I laughed a little, leaning towards Fuji to whisper, "Maybe we should get one for Tamaki." We both glanced over at said blond, who was gushing over the cookies, bagels and breads that were kept in a glass container, saying something along the lines of, 'Commoner pastries! Aren't they wonderful, mommy?'

"Ah, maybe I could scoop some into his drink when he's not looking." Fuji smiled.

"That would be amazing." We shared a high-five before I turned back to the counter as the cashier lady brought back my order. I paid her my money, thanking her before turning back to the group. "Now, let us go find a place to sit!" I jerked my head in the general direction of the seats, since my hands were full.

"Can't you wait until the rest of us order at least?" Yuki questioned flatly as she also looked over the menu.

I made a 'pffft' sound with my mouth, since I can't really make that sound with my eyes or anything, as everyone else ordered their foods. Of course, I didn't pay attention to what they ordered, since I didn't care. I only knew that Yuki got her usual vanilla shake and blueberry muffin while Fuji got his wasabi shake and a cinnamon bun.

God, cinnamon buns are AMAZING!

I don't know why I didn't get one.

"NOW let us go find some seats." Again, I jerked my head, this time over dramatically, and thus causing my head to ache. But of course, I didn't voice my pain, because I'm not a wuss.

So we then got some seats, which was just a big booth since there was too many of us. To be honest, I think the workers were just too lazy to push two tables together, but I'm not really complaining, I like booths. They're way softer than chairs. And I especially like corner seats.

So, in order to get a corner seat, I shoved Tamaki out of the way with my foot, causing him to nearly drop his M&M cookie as I sat down. He turned to pout at me, but I gave him the hand, successfully dissing him. He took the seat across from me as Fuji sat next to me, Yuki on his other side (Yuki on FUJI'S side, not Tamaki's, that seat was for Kyoya).

"Seiji, you're so rude." Yuki sighed as she sat down her muffin and shake.

"No, I'm…" I paused, thinking of a good word that would describe me, "blasphemy." Yeah, that works.

"That doesn't make sense."

"I said IT WORKS!"

"…No you didn't."

"Oh? I didn't?" I paused again, "Then I must've thought it." I suddenly felt bad that we were talking over (or behind, since he's taller than us) Fuji's head, so I decided to just stop talking to Yuki and instead take a sip of my shake, pretending as if we were never talking in the first place.

"I still don't understand why we just decided to suddenly go to a café." Hikaru commented from… somewhere. I don't know, maybe he was on the ceiling. I didn't really pay attention to where _everyone _was sitting.

"Because Haruhi suggested it, duh." I shrugged again, breaking off a piece of my lemon cake.

I heard Haruhi do an intake of breath, as if she was about to say something, but instead, she paused and just sighed, probably changing her mind.

…Either that or she just farted, but I highly doubt that.

Still, the thought made me giggle.

Ok, not giggle. It made me laugh _really _hard, and so I almost choked on my lemon cake if it weren't for Fuji who patted my back.

I gave him a nod in thanks, acting as the cool guy who doesn't care if he was just about to die from choking, before throwing another chunk of lemon cake in my mouth.

"Anyone know the time?" I questioned out loud, hoping someone would answer.

"6:43." I blinked as a deep almost manly voice answered me. I leaning forward, looking down the table and eyeing each person, trying to figure out _who _said that. I never heard the voice before, so I couldn't really tell.

But, if I had to guess, I would say Hunny.

I glanced at the small third year, watching as he was happily swinging his feet (since he wasn't tall enough to place them on the ground) and munching on one of the many cakes he had gotten. Even though he's eaten about 3 slices at Haruhi's apartment and had 8 scoops of ice cream at the park…

Yup, it was definitely Hunny.

"Well, if it's that late, we should all probably go home after this." Yuki said.

"What? But we were having so much fun!" I whined and then lowered my voice, "Plus we still need to figure out the winner of the bet." Only Fuji heard me, and Kaoru would have also if it weren't for the fact that he was sitting on the ceiling with his brother. Because we all know that Kaoru just _has _to sit next to Hikaru.

"Can't we continue it in school?" Fuji questioned. I blinked.

Oh that's right, we all go to the same school…

"Don't you want to get home before 8:00? Remember what's coming on T.V tonight?" Yuki said, leaning on the table with her elbow and placing her fist under her chin as she raised an eyebrow at me.

I gasped, "Delinquent High School!" I brought a hand to my mouth, expressing even more of my shock.

"What now?" Hikaru and Kaoru, still on the ceiling, even though I'm not bothering to look, questioned.

"It's an anime that she likes. It's about a bunch of stupid kids that were just a bunch of drop-outs and were gathered at some high-school that's supposed to teach them good manners and the likes."

"It's really awesome!" I commented, bouncing in my seat and causing Fuji to also bounce up and down. He didn't seem to mind, since he just continued to nonchalantly sip his wasabi shake.

…Even though he almost missed his mouth.

"Everyone, hurry up and finish eating! I need to get home!" Even though I prompted everyone to eat quickly, they continued at the same pace as before.

I narrowed my eyes, placing a hand on the table as I glared at everyone and lowered my voice.

"If you don't hurry up, I will personally make sure each and every one of your families will not be home tonight." I smiled once again, "Except for Fuji, of course!"

Everyone shoved their food down their throats.

"Good!" I stood up, gathering my un-eaten cake and un-drunk shake and dumping them in a nearby bin.

"How come we had to eat our food while you got to throw away yours?" Hikaru, who has magically came back down from the ceiling and was now standing on his own two feet once again, asked as he placed a hand on his stomach, no doubt having developed a stomach ache.

"Are you questioning me?" I turned to him, my voice lowered to the same tone before. I remember Yuki describing it as a "mature, adult-ish, female voice" as opposed to my normal "high-pitched, teenaged, fangirl voice".

"No!" Hikaru quickly took a step back, placing his hands in front of him.

"Then let's go!" I pumped my fist into the air once again, grinning as we marched out the café doors.

* * *

_**I really didn't like ending it with Seiji marching out since that seems to be the theme in almost all chapter endings all of a sudden. I'm certain I did that a few chapters back. **_

_**Squee, I'm still super excited about our new house! It's so amazing, and it smells wonderful. Our little brother and I made carpet angles, while Sophia just watched and waited for the internet to start working. But it was still fun.**_

_**We also just came back from Applebee's, where I got, like, a thousand quesadillas, and I only ate three and a half. I also stole our dad's phone so I could watch Youtube videos in the resturaunt. It was nice. Even though we all kept forgetting that we were in Oregon, and our mom ordered something that was only in Georgia and not here. The expression on the waiter's face was hilarious.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	12. Oh Cacti!

**_I have no idea where all of these chapters are coming from. I guess we're just in a writing mood all of a sudden. _**

**_Anyways, this chapter is mainly just about the bet between Seiji and Fuji, but in Yuki's P.O.V. _**

**_BTW, Facebook doesn't belong to us. Just felt the need to point that out, even though it was completely obvious._**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Yuki's P.O.V_

"Haha, oh Rin, you're so silly." I heard my sister giggle from the living room, no doubt enjoying her favorite anime to her heart's content. I sighed as I sat in front of my laptop, waiting for a reply from one of our old friends that I was currently chatting to on Facebook.

I was rarely on Facebook, so this person should feel honored.

_Yuki_F.: So, has anything changed back at home?_

_Momoka_Y.: No, not really. But Tohma and Suzuki are dating now! Most of us bet that it's going to end in about a week or so._

_Yuki_F.: Wasn't Tohma that blond kid that flirted with anything that moved?_

_Momoka_Y.: Lol, yeah. Suzuki's excuse is "But he has nice hair!" She's just lying to herself._

_Yuki_F.: Yeah, forget about a week, that's going to end in two days._

_Momoka_Y.: XD Anyways, I gotta go, my brother's complaining about wanting the computer._

_Yuki_F.: Ok, bye. _

_Momoka_Y.: Bye. ;)_

I sighed, shutting off the laptop before getting off the bed and heading towards the kitchen, planning on getting a water bottle. I paused, however, when I noticed a note attached to our fridge. The words weren't written in Seiji's handwriting, so it definitely wasn't her.

I plucked the note off of the fridge, holding it in front of my face to read.

_STAY AWAY FROM THE HOST CLUB_

I blinked. Slowly. You know, like an owl.

"Seiji… did… anyone happen to come through here while you were in the living room?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Hm? No. I would have noticed." Really? I'm not so sure. Seiji tends to tune out the rest of the world when watching anime.

"Well… someone left a note on our fridge." There was a loud thud as I heard the T.V pause, no doubt Seiji pausing her show and scrambling to get in the kitchen.

Even though Seiji seems like a fearless yandere, which she is, she has a fear of mysterious things happening without her knowing. Such as notes randomly appearing in our house. The thought of someone breaking into our house and doing something without our knowledge really frightens her.

"What's it say?" She questioned, her tone serious as she came up next to me. She didn't bother to wait for me to read it, instead snatching it out of my hands and reading it herself. Once she was done, she immediately glanced around, no doubt scared that the intruder was still in here.

Once she was sure that no one else was here, she sighed, placing the note on the counter.

"I guess if it's those girls from earlier, there's nothing to worry about."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah, I thought it was some actual serial killer, you know!? Like, a guy in a black ski mask and a black jacket and everything! That scares the shit out of me!"

"And somehow, knowing that it's just a female makes you feel safe?"

"Of course not; knowing that it's a female _at our school _makes me feel safe." I can never understand her logic.

"So what now?" I glanced back at the note, which was written in pen and scratched over many times, no doubt the owner of it trying to get their point across.

Seiji sighed, this time with a smile, as she leaned on the counter, her arms crossed and seeming to go back to her normal self.

"These girls haven't learned their lesson yet. If they want to try and threaten me, then so be it. However, they should know that I actually have the guts to follow through with _my _threats."

I shivered, knowing fully well that Seiji would not hesitate to injure someone. Trust me, it happened before.

I'm surprised we haven't been sued yet.

"We should start locking our apartment door more often. Along with the windows, just in case someone tries to sneak in and strangle us in our sleep." I glanced over at the front door, already making my way over to lock it.

"Dude, don't even joke about that." Seiji suddenly went blank faced as she un-crossed her arms.

I smiled a little, turning back to her, "Just hurry up and finish watching your anime. We have school tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, whatever _mom_." I snorted at Seiji's comment, trying my best to ignore as I went back into our room, Seiji going back into the living room.

And then, once I was all comfortable in the bed, I realized that I forgot to get my water bottle.

_Damn it._

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Oi." I plopped my bag down next to my desk, taking a seat next to Hikaru. He was the only person I knew in this class, aside from that Sakuno girl.

By the way, I haven't given up on that mission yet.

"Hm? What is it?" Hikaru questioned, too busy trying to finish up on his homework that he no doubt didn't do last night.

"Has Kaoru been acting weird lately?" I placed my cheek into my palm, fully facing the red-head twin.

Hikaru finally glanced up from his notebook, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, not really. Why?"

"It's just… I think he's planning something with Fuji and Seiji."

"Those two sadistic idiots? No way, Kaoru's better than that."

"I mean, he's been sharing secret glances with them lately. Especially when they're around you, Tamaki and Haruhi. They're even to the part where they're whispering to each other when they think no one's looking."

Hikaru blinked, seeming to consider my words, "But… he's been acting completely fine."

"That's the key word; acting. He's probably hiding something from you."

"Oh, don't even joke about that. Kaoru tells me everything."

"But-"

"_Everything_." Hikaru stressed out the word, even going so far as to lean into my face and glare at me, as if trying to hypnotize me.

"Ok fine, he tells you everything." I gently pushed him away. I really didn't want another person added to my list of "People Who Don't Know About Personal Space". Of course, Seiji was at the top. "Just… at least ask if he's alright. And see how he reacts, ok?"

Hikaru leaned back, crossing his arms and staring at me dubiously.

"Fine, I'll ask him. But you're just wasting your breath."

I rolled my eyes, watching as he went back to slouching over his work. 3 minutes later, and was still on the same problem. I gave a loud huff, snatching his workbook from him.

"You're so hopeless." I told him as I began working on the problem.

"Well thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You _should _be thankful." I scowled, deciding to just go ahead and finish the rest of it, since he would no doubt have trouble over that too. Once I was done, I glanced at the other problems that he did, and sighed as I realized that all of them were wrong, "You're really pitiful, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Should I just tutor you? It would make things easier."

"Why would I want _you _to tutor me?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm at the top of the class."

There was a pause, "Oh jeez, fine. Don't tell anyone."

I smirked, changing my voice to a baby voice, "Aw, does the big, bad Hikaru want to keep his tough guy image?"

"Will you just shut up and finish the work?"

"Hmph, how rude. You're lucky I don't ask for money." Well, I guess the main reason I don't ask for money is because I've never tutored anyone before. Not even Seiji, who can hold her own in class.

I finished the whole set of problems, closing the notebook and basically throwing it back at Hikaru, not caring that I probably gave him a paper-cut to the face.

God, I think Seiji is rubbing off on me.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"Tell me again why we're _not _eating with the host club." I pointed my fork in their general direction as Seiji and I sat at a table, by ourselves when no one else to talk to. Not even Fuji was here, since he had to stay back and help a teacher, from what Seiji said, at least.

"It's part of my plan."

"…Plan?" I repeated flatly.

"Yes, my plan for those girls that keep trying to get us to back off from the host club. There's no way anyone is gonna tell me to stay away from Haruhi." Her eyes became haunted as she gripped her plastic fork, bending it in half.

"Ok." I stated slowly, easing the fork out of her hand. "How does actually _staying away _from them help us? Isn't that what the crazy fangirls want?"

"Yes, exactly. We'll pretend to be afraid of them by doing what they say, just to let their guard down. Then, once they're completely sure that we're under their command, we'll strike like vampires in the middle of the night!"

"…We're going to suck their blood?" I asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes, "No, dumbass." Well then, don't I feel offended. "I haven't planned that far yet, but we'll just wing it when we get there. Maybe we can beat the shit out of them and then blackmail them once we're done."

"Correction, _you _can beat the shit out of them and blackmail them. I'm not going to resort to violence."

"Blackmail doesn't involve violence. At least, not usually."

"…Ok, I _might_ help with that, but only because you're my sister."

"Aw, I feel so loved."

"Don't get used to it."

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

After school, during club hours, Seiji and I decided to go to the host club, just to do a quick check up on Haruhi and make sure she hasn't been molested by Tamaki yet.

"Ok, everything seems to be fine, for now." Seiji whispered to me from behind the plant that we were currently hiding behind. Apparently, Seiji still didn't want to have any contact with the host club, so of course, we were hiding. "He also seems to not have gushed over her yet. That's good."

"Are you saying that Tamaki can't even gush over her?" I questioned.

"Well… not yet. At least no before Hikaru."

"What?"

"Never mind, you'll understand soon enough."

"Hey guys." I jumped as I heard a soft voice from behind us. We both turned and saw Fuji, with his ever present angle-face on.

Again, face of an angle, heart of a devil.

That applies to both Fuji _and_ Seiji.

"Fuji!" Seiji glomped him, and Fuji just laughed as my sister hanged off of his shoulders.

Ah, wait a minute, didn't the fangirls want us to stay away from Fuji also? But then again, Seiji would most likely handcuff herself to Fuji if someone told her to stay away from him… so I guess that's alright.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked as he too crouched behind the plant, seeming to want to join in on the 'fun'.

Oh jeez, that sounded wrong…

"We're spying on the host club!" Seiji whispered excitedly, and Fuji didn't even bother to question why we were doing this. Instead, he glanced over at the host club before turning back to Seiji.

"Has either of them cracked yet?" He asked her, and she seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"No, not yet. That's kind of rare too, since they were told that they couldn't do anything while we were visiting her. We should tell them that they're not allowed to do anything, even at school."

"They would want to know why."

"…We'll make it a bet for them. That way, they won't know about the _real _bet and instead be caught up in their own make-believe bet."

"Good idea." Fuji nodded, and I just sat there like a lost puppy.

"What in God's name are you two talking about?"

They both opened their mouths, about to reply, but I held up a hand, stopping them, "In fact, never mind, I don't want to know." Well, actually, I do, but I fear that I might lose a few brain cells in the process.

"We wouldn't have told you anyway." Seiji shrugged before standing up, wiping invisible dust off of her legs. "Well, I guess we should be heading home now. Are you coming, Fuji?" Ah that's right, he lives right next to us, so I guess he would kind of _have to _walk home with us.

"Yeah, I guess so. We can tell Hikaru and Tamaki about the 'bet' tomorrow." He put air quotes on 'bet', smiling.

"Oh, but what if they happen to gush over her before then?"

"Then it won't count, since they don't know yet. That and we probably wouldn't know about it."

Seiji nodded in understanding, though I didn't understand at all, "Ah, right." And then they just walked off, not bothering to even wait for me.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran after them, huffing as they immediately changed subjects to something weird like cacti.

* * *

_**Cuz Fuji just loves cacti.**_

_**Oh, and that whole conversation between Yuki and that old friend in the beggining in actually based on real events. We had a friend, Jessica, who was dating some guy who was actually just a player, and it only lasted about 2 months. Jessica's excuse to dating him was always either, "He has nice hair!" or "I can change him!" 'Change' meaning she can make him not a jerk or a player, not as in changing his clothes like a baby.**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	13. Cow-chan!

**_*Sigh* I love this chapter. It includes more Fuji, and who doesn't love Fuji?_**

**_Also, more hints of twincest, so, if you're homophobic (GO DIE IN BURNING ACID) please leave now. *Bows with a pleasant smile* Thank you._**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Seiji's P.O.V_

"Judging from our data, club hours is the only time where we can talk to both Tamaki and Hikaru." I tapped my mechanical pencil against my chin as I sat on my sofa, staring at the giant mess of papers in front of me while Fuji sat across from me, also holding his own pencil.

"Yes, unless we can arrange another day out with the host club."

"Yeah, but that just seems like too much work. That and we just had a day out yesterday. Someone, most likely Kyoya or Haruhi, would get suspicious."

"Ah, true, true." Fuji nodded.

"Just what in the world are you guys doing?" I glanced over at the kitchen counter to see Yuki leaning against it, a coffee mug in one hand as she was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. Knowing her, she's most likely just drinking hot chocolate, since she, like me, hates coffee.

"Planning. Now leave." I shooed my hand in her direction, going back to my notes.

"This is my living room also. And knowing you two, you're probably planning something that could end in someone getting an injury. That someone would most likely be Tamaki."

I flapped my hand around once again, wanting her to leave, "Like I said before, you'll know soon enough."

She rolled her eyes, "Just so you know, Hikaru will be coming over tomorrow after school, so make sure you guys clean up after yourselves."

"…Hikaru? You mean… Hikaru Hitachiin? The twin brother of Kaoru Hitachiin?"

"We don't really know any other Hikarus."

"Wait, why is he coming here?" I stood up, setting down my pencil.

"I'm tutoring him." She paused and shrugged, "I guess."

I widened my eyes, taking a step back as I stared at her in shock.

"That's…" I trailed off, thinking, "I don't really know why I'm so shocked actually." I sat back down, grabbing my pencil once again, "I'm fine with that."

"It's not like I was asking for your permission."

"Anyways, leave! Fuji and I are planning something secret, which you can't know about!" For the third time, I waved my hand impatiently.

"Why can't you work this hard at school?" I ignored her comment as she left the room, going back to our shared bedroom.

"So it's settled then? We'll approach them tomorrow during club hours and tell them about the bet?" Fuji asked, setting down his notebook and taking off his fake glasses that don't even have lens.

I took off my own fake glasses, which I was just wearing for show, and nodded my head.

"Yup, of course, we won't tell them about the _real _bet, but it's still a bet nonetheless." I laced my fingers together, trying to pull off the mature adult look.

Fuji nodded his head slowly, "So…"

"So…"

"…Pop-tarts?"

"…Pop-tarts." And with that, we both made our way to the kitchen.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

The next day, after school at the host club, Fuji and I stood in front of the doors, staring at the giant pink rectangles that held golden handles. I had no idea where Yuki was, and I didn't really care. She was most likely off doing her usual… Yuki-like activities.

"It's show time." I muttered, cracking my neck for added effect.

Fuji nodded, "Let's do this." And so we both opened the doors.

"Welco- HYA!?" I blinked as Tamaki flew backwards, throwing his hands in the air similar to that of L from Death Note when he heard about Shinigami.

"Happy to see me?" I questioned sarcastically, smirking as I crossed my arms.

"Ah, ahem…" Tamaki regained himself, fixing his tie and clearing his throat. "Welcome, princess Seiji." I'm pretty sure his voice cracked at some point.

I paused, thinking of the comment, 'Princess Seiji'. I then grinned, "Yes, I'm the number one princess in the world. Number one; notice how I change my hair every day," I flipped my hair for effect, which was in the same style as yesterday, "Number two; look at my shoes and compliment them." I then shoved my foot in his face, keeping balance with one leg as I leveled the other next to Tamaki's head. Of course, he got frightened by the sudden movement and nearly fell back on his butt.

"Nice balancing skills." Fuji commented nonchalantly.

I grinned again, "Thank you."

"Seiji, stop making Vocaloid references." I turned my head, setting my leg back down once again and saw Yuki entering the club room, carrying her shoulder bag over one shoulder as she looked just plain irritable.

"Yuki, darling, where were you?" I spread my arms wide, hoping to have her come in for a hug.

Of course, she glared at me, "Nowhere." I couldn't help but notice that she answered just a little too fast.

I blinked, thinking, before sending her a devious smirk, "Were you failing at life again with Sakuno?"

"No I wasn't, shut up!" I just giggled as she quickly walked away, heading towards the twins.

Ah, wait… the twins?

I watched as Yuki muttered something to Hikaru, handing him a small folded up paper. She gave a quick greeting to Kaoru, who just looked confused about the whole note thing, and made her way over to Haruhi, who was in the middle of hiding from Tamaki.

Hm, I wonder if this has something to do with Hikaru coming over today for tutoring…

I also wonder if Kaoru is, like, insanely jealous right now.

The thought made me giggle.

But then, Fuji elbowed me, "Now would be a good time to tell the two about the bet." He pointed one finger at Tamaki, who was quickly searching for his precious 'daughter', and another at Hikaru.

I nodded, "Ah, right, let's go. You get Hikaru, I'll get Tamaki."

I left him, not bothering to wait for his reply on my plans, and headed towards Tamaki himself. He was in the middle of complaining to Kyoya about his failure at finding Haruhi when I abruptly grabbed his arm and dragged him away, not bothering to give him any warning or say anything. As I was walking, I was pretty sure I heard Kyoya give a sigh of relief.

Oh jeez, please don't tell me he just farted too…

Well it's a good thing I'm walking _away _from him.

As I approached a random table, (literally) pushing Tamaki into a seat, I saw Fuji had used the same tactic as I as he was dragging Hikaru by the arm. The owner of said arm was waving his free arm around wildly towards his twin (who was just sitting there like a lost ladybug), shouting loud profanities that would surely get him kicked out of the club if it weren't for the fact that the club hasn't opened yet.

Speaking of, I glanced at my invisible watch. When I realized that said watch was invisible, I grabbed Fuji's wrist, which also held an invisible watch. I huffed, finally deciding to just glance at the stupid wall clock and saw that he had 10 minutes before the host club would officially be open for business.

Once our two victims were seated in their respective seats, they stared at us blankly. Fuji and I stood there, our arms crossed as we gazed at them with evil looks.

"Oh dear god, we're gonna die." Hikaru muttered, and Tamaki scooted back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you're not going to die." I paused, "Well, at least not Hikaru…" Again, Tamaki whimpered as he scooted away.

"We just have something interesting to tell you." Fuji's smile widened.

The two (idiots) shared a glance.

"It involves Haruhi." I added.

Immediately, the two leaned forward, hands placed under their chins in professional ways as they looked at us intensely. It was a bit scary, actually.

"Go on."

I sighed; at this rate, Hikaru will definitely never love Kaoru in more than a brotherly way. Poor little Kao-chan.

And yes, I got the name from Hunny. It's funny because it sounds like cow.

"Remember the whole, 'You can't gush over Haruhi or make any comments about her commoner life while visiting her apartment' thing?" I circled my finger in the air, smiling a little.

The two paused before nodding.

"Yes, well, we wish to continue this in school. Not just at Haruhi's place." Fuji shrugged, as if this was completely normal.

The two then flinched, as if shocked by electricity, and that was when I realized that these two were acting more like twins than Hikaru and Kaoru do.

Ok, maybe not, since this is _Hikaru and Kaoru _we're talking about.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms and staring at us suspiciously.

I lowered my head, successfully making my bangs cover my eyes, "Are you questioning me? _Again_?"

"No!" Hikaru once again raised his hands defensively.

"To make it more fun, let's change it into a bet." Fuji continued to smile, as if I wasn't threatening people right in front of him.

That's what makes him so amazing.

"Yes, Fuji's right!" I clapped my hands, grinning. "Let's say that if Tamaki cracks first, Hikaru gets the title of the host club King for a week." I smiled wider as Tamaki turned pale.

"And if Hikaru cracks first, Seiji and I will personally make sure that Haruhi will come to school in a dress." Fuji paused, "A wedding dress." Another paused, "And Tamaki can be wearing a tux. And you won't need to worry about the whole everyone finding out that she's a girl thing, we'll cover it."

Whoa, wait a minute… I just realized that Fuji knows Haruhi's a girl… well I guess it was pretty obvious considering the outfit she wore the other day on our day out… but still, he's not even questioning it.

Oh well!

And so, as Tamaki went off in la-la land about Haruhi in a wedding dress, Hikaru scratched his chin, thinking.

"What about Kaoru?"

…

"Hm?"

"Kaoru, he was a part of the whole agreement too, wasn't he?"

I faltered and slowly turned my head to give Fuji a blank stare. He was giving me the same look, a smile no longer on his face.

Because, apparently, we forgot about that part.

I abruptly turned back to the two, giving them my own Fuji-face. With closed eyes and a pleasant smile and everything.

"Kaoru was pulled out of the bet." I stated, clasping my hands together.

Hikaru immediately scooted far away, giving me a wide-eyed look.

"What did you do to my brother!?"

I blinked, just now realizing that what I said was probably implying I did something to Kaoru. That and I'm pretty sure the look on my face didn't help.

"Nothing!" I was quick to reassure him, waving my own hands around frantically. I pointed over at the other red-headed twin, who has now joined in on Haruhi's and Yuki's conversation, "See, look, he's completely fine!"

Hikaru looked at his brother and then back at me, slowly calming down as he scooted back in.

"He's has been _literally _pulled out because he already failed the competition." I lied easily, shrugging nonchalantly.

Have you noticed that I love using the word nonchalantly a lot? It's pretty awesome.

"What? Already? Did he already know about the bet?"

"Yes. I had a chance to tell him in English class." Thank the heavens that neither Yuki nor Hikaru are in our English class. It was just me, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Fuji, being the genius he was, was in an advanced class. "He accidently let a comment slip about how commoners probably couldn't afford the proper tools to study, or something like that. Haruhi was sitting right there next to him, and she was mildly offended."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fuji bow his head with a smile, no doubt trying to hold back a chuckle or something.

"So then," Fuji raised his head again, addressing the two boys with another smile, "do you agree to the bet?" Before the two could answer, Fuji continued, "Though I guess you have no choice, since Seiji and I have already put so much hard work into this. You wouldn't want to let all of that go to waste, would you?"

I nearly squeed as Fuji's smile changed into something more scary, his eyes opening just a crack to reveal a bright, nearly electric, blue.

Hikaru let out a small whimper, frantically nodding his head. He was no doubt scared for his life, and was probably thinking of all the ways he would die a horrible death if he refused Fuji's request.

Tamaki, however, fainted.

I took that as a yes.

I clapped my hands again, "Good! The bet starts now and ends until one of you cracks! Good luck, and Fuji and I will be the referees!"

I shooed them away as it was finally time for the host club to start. I could already hear the frantic footsteps of many buffalo outside, rushing to get into this room first. I quickly made my way over to Yuki, Fuji tagging behind, and grabbed her wrist.

"We should probably get out of here, before _they _arrive." I whispered urgently.

Yuki seemed to have heard the heavy footsteps as well, and quickly nodded.

So with that, the three of us (yes, Fuji was coming with us also) jumped out the window. We miraculously survived, even though we weren't on the first floor.

Don't question me, we're awesome like that.

* * *

_**Mm, yes, because who doesn't love pop-tarts after a nice long planning session?**_

_**And the whole Vocaloid reference was just the first few English lyrics to the song World Is Mine, which is sung by Miku Hatsune. I kind of made up the English lyrics, since I was too lazy to go and search any. That and I wanted to make them fit the situation.**_

_**SQUEE, FUJI OPENED HIS EYES! OH LORDY YES!**_

_**Ahem, I'm not ashamed.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	14. Stupid Sleeping Habits

**_Yes, lo and behold, chapter 13. Anyone else notice that we're doing a lot of time-skips lately in our chapters? There's a total of three in this one, and we used to rarely do one at all. I guess it's because we really didn't want to write out too much boring stuff. But, I promise that the time-skips will lesson in the future. I'm getting a bit tired of them myself._**

* * *

_C__hapter 13: Yuki's P.O.V_

After we left through the front doors of the club room and managed to get out of the way before the herd of fangirls tackled us (I don't care what Seiji told you, we did _not _jump out the window), we all made our way to our apartment building, reflecting on our actions today.

Ok, that sounds too cheesy. Seiji and Fuji just talked about what would be faster in a race; a llama or an alpaca, while I just added in my own two-cents every once in a while.

You can't blame me; it was actually a pretty interesting conversation.

We arrived at our apartment doors, Seiji and Fuji exchanging good-byes while I just did a simple wave. We stepped into our apartment, hoping that we wouldn't get ambushed by fangirls again.

I sent Seiji a look, and she immediately understood. She gave me a nod before crouching low to the ground, slowly setting her bag down before walking down the hall that led to the bedroom and bathroom.

I too set down my bag, cautiously walking into the kitchen and looking for anymore notes. When I spotted none, I went back into the living room, still crouching, and quickly checked behind and under the couches. I even went to check behind the T.V, even though it probably wasn't humanly possible to fit behind there. Still, one can never be too safe.

"Clear!" I called out, standing up straight.

"Clear!" I heard Seiji repeat from the bathroom. She soon entered the living room also, whistling with a smile. "Good, no crazy fangirls today."

I nodded, also smiling. "I didn't really feel like being tied up today. I'm gonna go take a nap." Instead of leaving the room and going to the bedroom like one would usually do after stating this comment, I dropped down on the rug, spreading my arms out wide and relaxing right there.

"Too lazy to walk to the bedroom?" I heard Seiji's voice from above.

I gave a grunt of some sort.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I ignored her and instead went to sleep.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

When I woke up, I heard the distance sounds of party-sounding music ringing throughout the house. My first thought was that Seiji threw a party without me knowing, and that people would be dancing around my unconscious body without a care in the world, but then I realized, Seiji doesn't really know enough people to throw a legit party.

So I sat up, rubbing my eyes with a yawn. I glanced at a nearby clock, seeing that it was around 6:00, meaning I slept for about 2 hours. I looked around the living room, noticing the bright glare of the T.V, which seemed to be the source of the party music.

I raised an eyebrow, my vision clearing as I saw that Mario-Kart was currently being played on the Wii. The music itself was the Coconut Mall theme (because we all know how awesome it would be to have Coconut Mall theme music playing at a party)

I slowly turned my head and saw Seiji sitting on the couch, a box of Hot and Spicy Cheez-Its right next to her as she held a Wii wheel in her hands.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Seiji said threw a mouthful of Cheez-Its.

"…Evening." I corrected, looking back at the T.V. Seiji was playing as Rosalina, riding a blue motorcycle. I remember Seiji nearly stayed up three days straight just to unlock that character instead of just buying Mario Galaxy and unlocking her the easier way.

I continued to sit there and watch her race, blinking slowly and tiredly as she went back and forth between 2nd and 3rd place.

"You know, Hikaru's here."

…

"What!?" I abruptly turned to face her again, completely wide awake.

"Yeah, he questioned why you were asleep on the rug, and I just told him that you were lazy. He decided to just wait in our bedroom."

"You let a _boy _in our bedroom?"

"It's not like _we're _in there. He can't rape us from that far of a distance."

"That's not the point! What if he's snooping around our clothes or something!?"

"You and I both know that I keep all of my undergarments hidden in a special place."

"Yeah, well I don't!" I quickly stood up, fixing my clothes and rushing to the bedroom. The door was open, so I guess that's a good sign. Still, I slowly peeked my head in, hoping to just catch him in the act.

Instead, he was lying on his stomach on our bed, feet swishing back and forth in the air. He was totally entranced by a pink Gameboy Advanced. The lights were off, something I just noticed, and the only light was the hallway light and the small glare from the Gameboy itself.

Hikaru briefly glanced up before turning back to whatever game he was playing.

"Hey."

"…Hey…" I hesitantly walked into the room, slowly looking around and making sure everything was the same as I left it from this morning.

Ok, nothing out of place… yet.

"I didn't touch anything, if that's what you're thinking." Hikaru commented flatly, still staring at the Gameboy screen.

I made a 'pfft' sound, waving my hand around, "Of course I wasn't thinking that…" I trailed off, not adding anything else to my sentence.

"Well," He quickly sat up, shutting off the Gameboy and crossing his legs.

The crisscross applesauce way, not like that of a lady or something.

"Well." I repeated, shrugging.

"I brought my homework and textbook, hopefully you have yours." Indeed, he held up his bag, taking out a notebook and a math textbook.

"You want to start with math?"

"It's my favorite subject."

"…But you suck at it."

"So?" He gave a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, pulling up a chair from my computer desk and taking a seat next to the bed, "Fine then, but before we start, I have a question."

"I thought _you _were the tutor."

I ignored him, "Why on earth were you using a _pink _Gameboy?"

"It's not mine, it's Seiji's! She said I could use it."

"I know that, but… why pink?"

"Right, because I have the power to control what color I wanted it to be." He rolled his eyes this time, opening up his text book.

I sighed, "Just shut up and read the first problem."

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

"I guess I understand it a little bit better." Hikaru muttered, standing at our front door and getting ready to leave. I glanced at the clock once again; it was bordering around 8:00 now, meaning it was getting late and Kaoru was no doubt wondering where his brother was.

Geez, sometimes I feel that those two depend on each other too much. I remember telling Seiji this at one point. She merely glared at me and told me not to question their relationship. Of course her yaoi side would kick in and defend them.

"Hm, you can come back tomorrow, we'll work a bit on English then too." I still don't understand what was so hard about English, but I guess I'm so good at it since it's my first language.

"Oi! Tell Kaoru I said hi!" Seiji waved obnoxiously from right behind me, shouting in my ear and trying her best to speak to Hikaru.

I sent Hikaru a look, something along the lines of, 'See, I told you Kaoru was planning something with them.' He merely rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'll be sure to do that." He told my sister flatly. Seiji nodded to herself, as if she did a good deed. He turned back to me, "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved, turning to walk down the steps of the apartment building. I returned the wave, even though his back was to me and he couldn't really see me. Still, I felt it was polite.

I closed the door with a sigh, turning back to Seiji who stood there grinning and not saying anything.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." She sent me another grin before dashing off into the bedroom, not even bothering to turn off the game that she was playing (yeah, she was playing Mario-Kart the whole time).

I grumbled to myself as I saved her progress before turning off the game. She would no doubt bite my head off tomorrow morning if she knew that I didn't save her game.

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom, seeing Seiji sitting at her own computer desk and reading fanfictions. I considered doing that also, but then realized I was too tired and lazy to actually get out my laptop, so I just plopped down on the bed, deciding to go to sleep for the night.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

I yawned, laying my head on my desk as class ended. I then groaned as I realized I needed to go through three more classes before the end of the day came.

Seriously, I just wanted to sleep already.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" A voice asked a bit dryly from above. And was it me, or did it also sound a bit sarcastic?

I opened one eye to peek up at the person who decided to talk to me for some unfathomable reason. Wasn't it obvious by the loud yawn that I was tired and planned on sleeping for a few minutes before the next class started?

"Oh, Kaoru?" I took a wild guess, since I was too tired to pay attention to their hairstyles. I'm just judging from the voice.

"Disappointed?" I heard him take a seat right next to me, plopping down heavily.

I raised my head, along with my right eyebrow as I stared at him, confused. "Um… why would I be?"

Kaoru blinked, and judging by his Adam's apple, he swallowed also, "No reason." He quickly turned away.

I tilted my head, wondering if Seiji was telling the truth when she told me that Kaoru tends to act like a tsundere when Hikaru wasn't around.

That's kind of cute if you think about it.

But then again, I also heard from Haruhi that Kaoru is actually the more sensible twin, and that Hikaru actually acts brash when apart from his twin.

So… is he like… a kind tsundere?

That's odd.

"Hey, did Hikaru come over to your place yesterday?" I turned back to Kaoru, noticing how he looked a bit conflicted about his question, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it in the first place.

"Yeah, I needed to tutor him in math and English." I paused, "He really sucks."

Kaoru chewed the inside of his cheek, "Did he ask you to tutor him?"

"No, I kind of just offered it when I saw that he got nearly all of the questions wrong on his homework." I shrugged, thinking back to that time. I also remember asking Hikaru to question Kaoru about his… activities with Seiji and Fuji.

Oh god, _why _does everything I think sound so wrong?

"Hey, a bit random, but, are you, Seiji and Fuji planning anything?" I asked, hoping to get a few answers from him. This way, I wouldn't have to ask Seiji or Fuji and therefore not get brain damage.

"What? No." He answered calmly.

A bit _too _calmly…

…If that's possible…

"Really? Cuz I mean, ever since that day at the park when they dragged you off to go hide," He seemed to grimace here, "you've been hanging out with them a lot more."

"Not on my own free will…" He mumbled, but otherwise didn't answer any of my questions.

"So… they're not doing anything… evil, are they?"

"No, they're not." He looked at me blankly. I returned the blank look.

"…Ok then." I shrugged, turning to face the front once again.

And so, that was the end of one of the many rare conversations that we have about twice a week.

Though still, the fact that he seemed a bit cold towards me was a bit unnerving. I _really _need to start investigating into this a bit more.

But of course, I'm too lazy.

* * *

_**Yes, Yuki is a very lazy couch-potato. **_

_**Yes, so am I.**_

_**Yes, I do actually sleep that much. And on the floor too.**_

_**Yes, I am not going to answer your question on whether Kaoru is jealous or not.**_

_**Hope that answers all of your questions.**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	15. Cliche, Touche, Same Difference

**_Aha, yet another late update. I feel so guilty. BWAAAA!_**

**_Good news and bad news!_**

**_Good news is that I GOT A NEW HETALIA SHIRT! It has Prussia on it, with a speech bubble that says, "I'M AWESOME!" The shirt is red, and it will definitely match my new red shoes._**

**_Bad news is that... Sophia and I start at our new school tomorrow in Oregon. It's a middle school, and yet there's only one floor and they have recess. WTF? The cafeteria looks like the cafeteria from High School Musical, which freaks me out a bit (though, it looks awesome)._**

**_Our plan to make new friends is to wear as much anime related stuff as possible. So I'm going to wear my new Hetalia shirt while Sophia is gonna wear her own Hetalia shirt, and then we each have a One Piece key-chain on our book-bags. Mine is Sanji, Sophia has Zoro (SanjixZoro!) Hopefully all of this will attract the right crowd._**

**_So... wish us luck, and enjoy this late chapter._**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Seiji's P.O.V_

"Seiji! Mail's here!" I grinned, jumping up from the couch that I was previously resting on. It was currently 1:34, exactly, on a Sunday afternoon. Yes, I like to be precise on what time it is.

"Maaaaail Tiiiiiiime!" I proceeded to sing the 'Mail Time!' song from Blue's Clues, even going so far as to do jazz hands.

For some reason, I fail at doing them, but I do them anyways.

Because I never really know which directions to shake my hands in.

Yuki came walking into the living room, ignoring my singing and instead reading a note on one of the two packages that she was holding. I froze as she handed me one, a similar note on that package also.

"Don't tell me those crazy buffalos sent more death threats and maybe possibly rabid bunnies." I glanced at my package carefully, praying that once I open it a white furry creature would not jump out and attack my face.

I would definitely go bat-shit crazy…

…IN LOVE!

LOLWUT?

"No, you dunce," I giggled at the choice of insult, "It's from the school. Read your note." She seemed oddly depressed as she finished reading her own note, causing me to raise an eyebrow and looked at my own little paper.

_Dear Fuji Seiji,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your school uniform is now ready in the correct size. We hope to see you wear them on the upcoming Monday and for the rest of the school year. _

_Have a nice weekend!_

_Signed, _

_Headmaster Suoh_

"What!?" I recoiled in shock, nearly dropping my package.

"I know, I was hoping the school forgot about the uniforms. Now we actually have to walk around in those yellow mushrooms like all the other girls. Well, except for Haruhi."

"Hm? Oh yeah, but I wasn't talking about that." Yuki furrowed her brows, staring at me questioningly. "Headmaster Suoh. Isn't that Tamaki's family name?"

"Oh yeah…" She glanced at the note once again, pursing her lips. "I guess this means they're related somehow…"

"If they are… does this mean I'm gonna get expelled?" I brought my hands to my cheeks and opened my mouth in an oval shape, trying, and probably failing, to impersonate 'The Screamer'.

"Why would you?"

"You've seen how I've been treating him! He's no doubt going to tell the principle, and then I'll get expelled!"

"Don't you think he would have reported you by now?" I paused, dropping my hands down to my sides and just now realizing that I had dropped my package at some point.

"Oh..." I grinned once again, shrugging it off. "Yeah, good point."

Yuki also shrugged, looking away and gazing around the room as if trying to come off as nonchalant, "But, you never know. He might have been talking to the principle this whole time, planning ways to give you the worst punishment ever behind your back."

I froze again, gazing at her in terror. I also started to whimper.

"But," She grinned, walking towards the kitchen to grab a knife so she could open her package, "that's just what I think. You don't need to worry."

I stood there as she left me, blinking and staring into space.

"Yuki!" I whined with a pout, stomping my foot. "That's not funny!" I ignored her laughter as I huffed and followed after her, holding my own package.

***.~.~.~.~.~.* (Ha, another time-skip!)**

"…"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"…Where are the matches?"

She sent me a deadpanned gaze, "We don't have any."

I glared at nothing in particular, "Darn my fear of smoking."

"What were you planning on doing with them anyways?"

"I was gonna burn these of course." I gave her a blank gaze, as if it was obvious.

She sent me a glare, practically scolding me with her eyes, "No."

"Why not?" I once again stomped my foot, crossing my arms and just generally acting like a 5 year old. It was a favorite habit of mine, you know.

"I'm not gonna let you burn down our place of living… again." She picked up her uniform, which was previously displayed on our bed, right next to mine.

As expected, it was just like a giant yellow mushroom, similar to those of the yellow buffalos at our school. If I wore it, then I myself would be classified as a yellow buffalo. A yellow buffalo was the last thing on my list of 'Things I Want To Be Before I Die.'

Right under the blue kangaroo, of course.

"You know, that was _one _time. I really wanted to light the cake candles."

"It wasn't even your cake!"

"So? Doesn't mean that I can't light the candles!"

Yuki sighed, rolling her eyes and picking up my own yellow mushroom before grabbing two coat hangers, she placed the mushrooms on them before putting them in our closet. She grabbed a lock off of her desk (something that she bought for emergencies) and placed it on the closet door, putting the key in her pocket.

"Just so you won't try to do anything to the outfits, I'll be keeping both of them locked in our closet. I'll only open it when we're going to school." She crossed her arms, holding her head high in the air. Her stance basically screamed, "End of discussion, so shut the fuck up."

Of course, she would most likely never actually say that.

"You always go to the extreme to stop me, don't you?"

"You always go to the extreme in general, don't you?"

"…Cliché."

"It's touché, not cliché."

"Whatever, same difference." We both stood there in silence, waiting for the other to say something. Finally, when the silence became too awkward, I spoke up, "What's for dinner?"

Yuki stayed silent, thinking, "Pizza?"

"With cheesy filled crust?"

"Sure."

"HUZZAH!"

And so, with that, we both rushed back into the kitchen, picked up the house phone, and proceeded to call the pizza man in funny voices as we ordered. It was funny, because he was pretending as if he didn't notice our weird voices. But it was so obvious that he did.

We waited 20 minutes, and I prayed another 10 would pass just so we could get the pizza for free (even though it's happened before yet we still had to pay), but then I was severely disappointed when the doorbell rang.

I huffed and got up, knowing that Yuki was too lazy to answer it since she was lying on the couch, probably napping. I couldn't tell, since her back was to me, and I couldn't really see her face. So she's either napping, or just lying there and making loud obnoxious snoring noises.

JK! The snoring wasn't _that _loud, LOLZ!

I threw open the front door, "Welcome to our humble home, pizza man!" I paused.

It wasn't the pizza man.

I gave a loud, almost inhumane gasp that sounded as if I was being strangled (of course, I wasn't) as I noticed that it was Miley Cyrus standing there.

Ok, no, if it was, she would have been murdered by now.

It was actually Fuji, but that doesn't make me any less happier.

"Fuji! What are you doing here?" I grabbed his arm and brought him in, smiling largely and welcoming him as if he was the boy that my daughter was dating.

But of course, Haruhi probably wouldn't date anyone like Fuji.

"I was bored." He shrugged, "And lonely."

"Aw!" I glomped him while simultaneously leading him into the living room. Yuki's snores had stopped, and I saw that she was now sitting up straight as if she _wasn't _napping just moments before. Which led me to believe that she was probably faking it.

The napping, not the being awake part.

I allowed Fuji to take my spot, and thus leaving me to stand in the middle of the living room like a moron (though I could have easily taken the seat next to Yuki). I didn't mind though; as long as Fuji's tooshie is happy, I'm happy.

After Yuki and Fuji shared a brief greeting, we all continued to sit (or in my case, stand) there. I eventually got restless so I decided to just wriggle around like a worm. You know, if worms could stand.

But, of course, my wriggling caused me to trip over my own feet, and so I fell to the ground in a giant heap, groaning pitifully once my back reached the carpet. Harshly, I might add.

And then, just to curse my luck, the doorbell chose this moment to ring. Yuki rolled her eyes as she stood up to answer the door herself, ruining my inspiration to open the door myself and scare the pizza man shitless.

OF COURSE Yuki would ruin my moment.

"You ok?" Oh, at least Fuji cares!

Just knowing that he cared was enough energy for me to jump back on my feet, eyes shining as I grinned at him.

"I'm just fine! I'm unlucky, remember?" I said this as if I was supposed to be proud about it. I even gave him a thumbs up.

"Accident prone." Yuki muttered as she came back in the room carrying two pizza boxes. Yes, Yuki and I love pizza THAT much. We usually eat 7 slices… each. So of course one box wouldn't be enough.

"Fuji, would you like some pizza?" Had it been anyone else, I would have locked the pizza away from them. But, this is Fuji here, so I couldn't NOT offer him some.

"Sure." I grinned for no particular reason as I left to get three paper plates. I heard Yuki turn on the television, which was off this whole time. So when I said that we waited in silence for the pizza, I MEANT IT!

"Oh, One Piece is on." Yuki called.

I froze in my action of grabbing the plates, staring into space. Once the words processed into my mind, I quickly grabbed three plates before rushing back into the living room, practically throwing the two other plates at Fuji and Yuki.

"ONE PIECE!" I squealed, sitting directly in front of the T.V, leaning my back against the small table where the two pizza boxes were sitting. I moved my place behind me in Yuki's general direction, "Get me two slices, one of each." I ordered, my eyes glued to the T.V as I watched the colorful theme song go by.

"Lazy-ass." My sister muttered as Fuji chuckled, already opening one of the boxes (judging by what I could hear, at least).

"Hey, I'm more active than you, Ms. I-take-naps-on-floors." I told her, still watching the T.V.

And so, after Yuki the Slave got me my pizza, we all nommed on our delicious Italian foods as we stared at the television, enjoying the fine invention that was anime.

Yes, a fine invention indeed.

* * *

_**Sniff sniff...**_

_**I have nothing to say, mainly because I'm really nervous about tomorrow. Being a new student SUCKS! I wish it would be as easy as it was for Seiji and Yuki!**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	16. Naruto Has Yaoi?

**_I just realized that the last chapter didn't involve any Host Club members AT ALL! Not even any OURAN characters! Jeez, Kali, stop posting filler chapters! We need to continue the (non-existant) plot! _**

**_Ahem, anyways, sorry that updates are getting slower. If anybody actually reads these short A/N things, then you should now that we recently started our new school, which is REALLY different then we'd thought it'd be. THERE'S FRICKEN THREE FOOSBALL TABLES IN THE CAFETERIA, WTF?_**

**_Yeaaaaah, so... just... enjoy the story. *facepalms*_**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Yuki's P.O.V_

I took a deep breath, slowly relaxing my muscles as I lessened my grip on my bag. I set my determined gaze on the door, willing myself to just OPEN IT ALREADY and walk in.

Finally, after a few minutes, I got over myself and slid the door open. I took a quick glance around the room, eyeing a few students. Some turn to look at me as I entered before going back to whatever they were doing. I slowly made my way to my seat, making sure to not raise any suspicion to myself.

Once I sat down in my seat and placed my bag on the ground, I turned around slowly, facing the person sitting behind me.

"So… Sakuno…"

"Go away."

From my left (originally my right since I was turned around) I heard Hikaru snort, not even bothering to raise his head from his notes.

I sent a quick glare at him before turning back to the girl.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't, I just find you annoying."

"But… how am I annoying? Wait till you meet my sister, _she's _the annoying one!" I flailed my arms around.

"I don't really plan on meeting your sister, nor do I plan on becoming friends with you."

"Why not!?"

Sakuno finally looked up from her book (which was different from the one she had a few days ago), adjusting her glasses in a Kyoya-like fashion.

"You're annoying, as stated before."

"But-"

"Just give up, Yuki." Hikaru broke into the conversation, as if HE had any right to. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. She's the type of girl who likes to keep to herself and doesn't follow the crowd."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how would _you _know that?"

"Yes, how _would _you know that?" Sakuno glared at him, "You don't know me."

"I know that because any girl who doesn't go to the Host Club is like that."

"So you think that any girl who doesn't automatically drool over the sight of the Host Club is just anti-social?" I crossed my arms.

"Of course."

I snorted, "Oh really? Care to tell me how Seiji and I are anti-social?"

Hikaru paused, blinking, "Just… shut up."

"You can't just go assuming things based on what you already know." Sakuno said as she turned back to her book, and I faintly took notice that the three of us seemed to be having a decent conversation. I took this as proof that I was making Sakuno slowly open up to me.

I would have joyfully pointed this out, but then the teacher came in, forcing me to turn back around. I huffed, cursing the teacher for foiling my plans.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

I ran into Seiji in the hallway after the last class let out, walking up to her just as she closed her locker. She turned to face me, her face set in a scowl that would definitely scare little kittens away.

"…You ok there?"

"Do I _look _ok?"

"…You look like a yellow mushroom." I glanced down at the dress she was wearing. Of course, I was wearing the same thing, but I guess I've gotten used to it.

"Actually, I think I look like a yellow buffalo." She dropped the scowl for a second as she put on a thoughtful face, rubbing her imaginary beard. However, within a few seconds, the scowl was back, "But I still hate it."

"You're only saying that because most of the girls that you hate wear this also. I bet if none of those crazy Host Club fangirls were after us, you would be fine with this."

"Maybe, but that's not the point!" She stuck her finger in the air.

"If that isn't then I don't know what is." I sighed, looking off to the side. I suddenly stood up straight again, grinning, "I got good news, though!"

"Oh? That's a first."

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey, it's not like my life revolves around bad news."

"No, I mean you're grinning for once."

I scowled.

"Oh, never mind."

"_Anyways_, the good news is that I finally got Sakuno to engage in a decent conversation with me." I paused, "Well, if you count hating on Hikaru together as a decent conversation."

"Really? Cool, what's next? Are you gonna complain about exercise together?"

My eye twitched as Seiji giggled to herself, seeming impressed by her own lame joke, "Quiet, you." I fixed the strap on my bag as I realized it was slipping down, "Wanna go to the Host Club now?"

"And have the twins laugh at my uniform some more when they already did so during class today?" She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, looking sarcastic. Finally, she shrugged, dropping her arms, "Sure, why not."

Knowing that she was actually serious, I turned and led the way to the clubroom.

"You know, Fuji said that you don't look bad in that dress." I told her as if Seiji thinks ANYTHING that Fuji says is the truth. And she does.

No, seriously. Fuji could say that Seiji was a robot-alien and she would believe him.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that he's laughing sadistically on the inside." She replied plainly.

And now that I think about it, it's probably not too far from the truth.

Because I'm not good at building up dramatic scenes, I'm just gonna go ahead and say that we arrived at the Host Club doors. Yes, the giant pink doors of (gayness) doom.

We opened the doors, ignoring the pink rose petals as we have already gotten used to them. Well, kind of, they still aggravate me a bit.

"I'm sorry princess, but we're currently closed right no- oh." I'm pretty sure if this was ANYONE ELSE other than Tamaki who was talking, they would have added a distasteful, "It's you…" at the end. But instead, he looked pleasantly surprised, maybe at our (unwilling) choice in clothing.

And by pleasant, I mean over-exaggerated.

"Oh, are we really that early?" I searched the room for a clock, and found one of those old (yet it looked shiny because this is OURAN) grandfather clocks. "Sorry, we were bored." I shrugged.

"You don't mind if we stay, do you?" Seiji asked politely. Of course, the look she gave Tamaki actually said, "I don't give a fuck what you think, we're staying."

Tamaki, actually catching the look (though he probably censored out the choice of words), chuckled nervously as he took a step back, directing us to a table, "No, I don't mind at all…"

"Yay!" Seiji cheered as she took a seat. I sat across from her, setting down my bag as Tamaki strutted away. Because we all know that Tamaki doesn't do things the simple way, not even WALKING.

I whistled a merry tune for absolutely no reason as I grabbed out the first volume of Naruto. As I opened up to my bookmark, I snuck a quick glance at Seiji and saw that she was intensely watching Tamaki with what seemed to be the evil eye.

I blinked, turning to look at Tamaki myself, and saw that he was currently chatting with Haruhi.

No, actually CHATTING.

Not the usual glomping/squealing/fanboying he usually does.

Of course, Haruhi also looked a bit weirded out that Tamaki was acting civil, as she was replying cautiously. And, if one was looking close enough, Tamaki seemed to be restraining himself. It was as if he was still acting like we were at Haruhi's apartment.

I gave a curt nod in his general direction, even if he couldn't see it; good for him.

I turned back to Seiji and saw that she seemed pleased too.

And then she finally noticed what was in my hand.

"What is that?" I flinched at her harsh tone.

"What? This?" I held up my manga slowly.

"No, the pickle in your hair. Yes, that!"

I chuckled nervously, "Well… it's… manga." I shrugged.

"Yeah, and what series is it?"

"…Naruto?" I stated more like a question.

"Correct!" She stood up hastily, giving me the finger. NO not the middle finger, the finger POINT. "Naruto! Why are you reading that!"

"I… I thought I'd give it a shot." I squeaked out meekly.

The thing is, Seiji has always hated Naruto. I don't really know why, and I don't think she knows why either. She just… doesn't like it. She doesn't even know enough about it to actually have an opinion of it. All she knows is that it's REALLY popular and that it has ninjas. While she does like ninjas, she still doesn't like Naruto.

So it still confuses me to this day.

I myself didn't really have an opinion of it either, but I didn't HATE it. It wasn't until I finally had enough with seeing all these Naruto fics and Naruto yaoi pairings did I finally decide to give it a try. That and I recently found that they had all of the volumes in the school's library. So if it's in OURAN'S library of all places, I'd figured I'd go ahead and start reading it. BEFORE I did that, however, I decided to watch a couple of episodes of the anime first.

While people like to read the manga first and then watch the anime, I'm more of an anime first and then manga later person, along with Seiji. That way I can already have set voices for the characters as I read the manga in my head. And so, after getting to about the eighth episode, I checked out the first two volumes from the library.

So, as the other volume was safely hidden away in my bag and away from Seiji's sight, I quickly flipped to a certain page in the book.

"Before you explode in a fiery pit of anger and kill everyone within a 7 mile radius," I shoved the book in her face, pointing to a certain section, "can you tell me what this?"

Her bright red aura stayed there for a few seconds as she angrily stared at the page. There was silence, save for the sounds of flames, which soon faded away as Seiji seemed to calm down. Her anger was now replaced with confusion, awe, and what looked like hope.

"W-what is that?"

"Naruto."

"Yes… but…"

"Kissing Sasuke."

"…"

"A _male _character."

And so, every other member of the Host Club went deaf that day as Seiji squealed her head and lungs off/out.

Seiji immediately snatched the book out of my hands.

"IS THIS YAOI I SEE?" She exclaimed in an old medieval accent. You know, without the words, just the accent. So, in actuality, she sounded like a queen declaring 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD!' but with less anger.

I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.

"Yes." I nodded and spoke sagely.

Seiji grinned knavishly (like my use of vocabulary so far?) as she sat down, flipping back to the first page in the book.

"I think I'll give this Naruto a shot." She said as if she JUST found out about Naruto and DIDN'T hate it for who knows how many years.

Slowly, as if they were scared they were about to die, the twins crept up beside us, peeking their heads over the edge of the table. And so I only saw their eyes and the top of their heads. Heck, I couldn't even see their noses. It was rather adorable.

"What's going on?" They both questioned slowly.

I grinned, knowing that they were most likely here because they heard the word 'yaoi' and thought that we were talking about them. Because, any OTHER person who heard Seiji screaming like a madman would stay away.

"I just made Seiji's life better, that's all."

* * *

_**YES, SAKUNO MAKES HER APPEARANCE!**_

_**Yeah, she's like... a nerdy tsundere or something.**_

_**The whole Seiji-hating-on-Naruto-thing is actually true. Kali used to hate Naruto, then I pointed out the Naruto-Sasuke-kissing scene and she suddenly felt as if Naruto was calling to her or some shit. So now she's watching it...**_

_**Fun fact, our new school actually does have Naruto manga in the library, along with Fruits Basket. We're still looking for others. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin **_


	17. Remember Kids, Stalking is Fun!

**_I don't know WHY we're such... uh... whatever that 'P' word is that means doing other stuff instead of doing what's actually important. Wow, I'm so lazy that I can't even remember it! ^.^_**

**_Anyways, yes, another late chapter. But, is it really late when it didn't even have a set time? Ugh, I'm making up excuses. _**

**_I recently got into Naruto, just as this story says, and I'm currently exploring the world that is known as SasuNaru Fanfics. UMPH! *flails*_**

**_Aha... enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Seiji's P.O.V_

"Oh, Sakura, you silly girl. Sasuke will never love you, because he has NARUTO, BITCH!"

"Calm down." Yuki sighed.

"How can I? I just found a new OTP."

"Yeah? What if a new character comes in? Or what if Sasuke somehow DOES end up falling in love with Sakura? Or if Sakura falls in love with Naruto?" She shrugged nonchalantly, as if these weren't MAJOR points that she was pointing out.

I gasped at the ridiculous idea, "NEVAH! Sasuke will forever be with Naruto! I don't care if I'm only on the first volume! They've already kissed for goodness sakes!"

"Right, perfect logic."

"Oh come on, if two characters kissed in a series, there's BOUND to be some people out there who ship them the moment they saw the kiss. UNLESS one or both of those characters are hated, ugly, or is already with someone else. Though sometimes the 'already with someone else' rule is an exception, because that 'someone else' would most likely be hated and end up dying many various deaths in fanfics. EVERY otaku knows this."

"Just hurry up, I didn't get to read much. You're already ahead of me." Yuki pouted.

I paused, glancing down at the book, "…After I finish this chapter. THEN I'll give it back."

"You said that 2 chapters ago." She said, and no, she wasn't referring to THIS story, the one YOU'RE reading.

Wait, what?

"Well, this time I promise." I shrugged as I flipped a page.

I heard Yuki sigh, and I'm hoping she didn't fart. Ignoring the fact that she sounded tired and bored.

…Maybe it took some effort with that fart, so THAT'S why she's tired.

"I wonder where Fuji is." She commented randomly.

"Why? He's not YOUR bestest friend forever." I said BUT NOT REALLY.

"Why?" I ACTUALLY said. I didn't want to hurt my poor sister's feelings.

"I haven't really seen him since this morning on the way to school. The only times I do see him is either in the hallways, during lunch, the Host Club, or when you and him come up with some idea for an adventure OUTSIDE of school."

"You don't have any classes with him?" I asked her, looking up briefly from my manga.

"No, not really."

I pouted, "That's a shame." But on the inside, I was secretly happy. Now Fuji would be MY bestest friend forever for… well, EVER!

I then glanced around the club room also, spotting all of the hosts entertaining their guests, but yet I didn't see the smiling fox-eyed tensai (which means genius, DUH).

"…But… I DO wonder where he is." I finally said.

"You have at least one class with him, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, science." I shrugged, "He was there. Nothing seemed wrong with him. He was all smiley and evil like he always is as we tortured some student who had the honor to sit in front of us."

"Yeah… I'm sure he was honored…" Yuki muttered. "Anything else?"

"Well… at the end of class, he seemed to be in a hurry to leave." I paused, "Though he was trying to make it look like he WASN'T in a hurry. But I know better."

"Then he's hiding something…" Yuki declared randomly, not even bothering to think on the subject. Which is actually quite out of character for her, since that's usually what I do.

"…You think so?" I tilted my head. "Should we… find out what it is?"

"…You mean… follow him?"

There was silence.

"Kyoya!"

"What now?"

"Do you by chance know where Fuji is right now?" I asked him, placing my hands on his table so I could demand his attention, which was currently on his laptop.

"That equally sadistic and crazy as you kid?" Kyoya restated flatly, and I paused as I realized that this wasn't actually the first time that someone said that to me.

Wow, Fuji and I were a lot alike.

You have no idea how happy that makes me. Seriously, I'm speechless.

"Yes." Yuki finally replied, seeing as how I wasn't doing squat.

Because seriously, who has time for SQUATS? They give me cramps.

"Well, lucky for you, I gathered some information on where he was going after school by a few other students earlier." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and opened up his notebook.

I thought for a moment on why Kyoya would want to know where Fuji was going after school, and I also wondered how OTHER students, who Fuji most likely didn't even know, knew where he was going, when I, his BEST FRIEND, didn't even know.

"I say we follow him!" I cheered.

"Follow who?" The twins popped out of the ground like identical plants, and I nearly shit my pants at their sudden appearance.

"Fuji." I said flatly, acting as if I hadn't let out a scream earlier from being startled.

"What? Follow HIM of all people?" Hikaru started, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we won't get killed?" Kaoru finished, raising an IDENTICAL eyebrow. WHOA!

"Not if I'm there." I grinned, knowing that if I really WASN'T there, and the Host Club got caught for spying on Fuji, they would most likely definitely never live to see another day or night.

Fuji HAS told me that if he were to ever murder someone, it would most likely be Tamaki first. Or Mori, which was completely random for Fuji, but I accepted it. I didn't have anything against Mori, NOR did I respect him like a God; he was just… there. I never even heard him talk. I have the same amount of respect for Mori as I do for a tree.

Oh, but off topic…

"I say we're all going!" I declared suddenly, ending my inner monologue that involved me just standing there silently as everyone else ALSO stood silently because they were most likely waiting for me to continue since I had been the last to speak, and therefore should have something to say as a closing sentence, which I did, and I have now said it, so now, everyone should be happy, or at least feel the need to say SOMETHING because it would be quite stupid if we all just stood there, especially considering what I had just said within the last 5 seconds because OBVIOUSLY someone had to say SOMETHING to my comment and/or demand and not take it so easily since I'm not the boss around here, and I would figure at least Tamaki or Haruhi would want to say something to object (even though I never mentioned that they were here before, but whatever) yet it has now been 10 seconds, and so far, no one has said anything, and instead just continue to stare at each other like fool children, making me think that they were actually FINE with grouping up and stalking the most feared male (feared by everyone who knows his sadistic side, at least, since his fangirls, and even fanboys, seem to LOVE him) instead of just staying here for the rest of the hosting hours and living a longer life, but then again, maybe they're all just masochists, which would actually kind of scare me and make me want to call some therapists for them, EVEN THOUGH therapist is spelt like THE RAPIST.

Ha… run-on sentences…

"So…" Yuki lead, breaking the silence that had now continued on to 15 seconds.

"Fuji is currently heading towards a park." Kyoya announced randomly, or maybe it wasn't THAT random, since this information was helpful.

"Is it by any chance the park we just recently went to?" Haruhi questioned, raising an eyebrow. But don't worry, it definitely wasn't IDENTICAL to Hikaru and Kaoru's.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded.

I too nodded, acting as if _I_ had done something important, "Good, then let's go! Who knows what Fuji could be doing at a park without ME." I rolled my eyes as if the notion was absolutely ridiculous.

"Now that I think about it, I really don't WANT to know." Yuki muttered, and the twins and Haruhi seemed to agree, but I ignored them. But I guess I couldn't REALLY ignore them since I did notice that they did it, but still… I can just PRETEND.

"Off to stalk Fuji we go!" I cheered, heading towards the doors.

"Wait." Kyoya spoke up, adjusting his glasses AGAIN! Sheesh, is there butter on those things or something? "We still have to attend to our guests."

And, ironically, or maybe not so ironically, just as he said that, I heard the oh so familiar sound of MORE buffalo stampeding their way towards the club room to join the OTHER buffalo that were already seated in here, and were waiting patiently (some more so than others) for their beloved hosts to return to them.

Ha, I bet you thought that was gonna be another long run-on sentence, huh? Well, THINK AGAIN!

"Blast, my plans are foiled once again!" I stated in a false British accent, shaking my fist dramatically.

"We can still go after club hours. That is, if Fuji is still at the park…" Yuki told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pouted, but finally agreed. "Fine."

* * *

_**WAH~! Hitachiin and I just recently made a new friend at our new school, who is addicted to anime and yaoi, and has actually heard of our ultimate favorite anime which I can't say on here because the contest (which no one probably knows about, and if you don't please read the past A/N's) is still going on, and no one has even BOTHERED to guess.**_

_**Geez, way to make us feel loved, guys...**_

_**At least leave ONE review so I know someone is reading this. There's only so little, and I need reviews to SURVIVE! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE (WO)MAN? **_

_**I'm finally turning desperate... *deflates in Tamaki's emo corner***_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	18. Gay Brothers That Are NOT The Twins!

**_We REALLY wanted to get this chapter up today, because today (April 12th) is a very special day. _**

**_IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! *throws streamers*_**

**_We are now 14, as of 8:something this morning! _**

**_And now, a word from Creek!_**

**YO! SUP, CREEK HERE! **

**Yes, we're 14 now, but I'm still older (teehee), and always will be. I just want to say that today has been amazing. Hitachiin and I got a shit-ton of manga (Ouran, Naruto, Death Note, and our FAVORITE series where Fuji is from which I'm STILL not saying because of the ongoing contest that probably nobody even knows about), and we also went to Voodoo Doughnuts (SP? I wanna say Donuts...), an amazing doughnut shop with the weirdest kind of doughnuts you could imagine. THERE'S FUCKIN ORANGE AND GRAPE FLAVORED DOUGHNUTS, LIKE WTF? They taste amazing... AND WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE SCHOOL TODAY CUZ OUR SCHOOL IS JUST THAT AWESOME WITH THEIR TIMING AND STUFFZ! **

**Anyways, we also get the privelage of choosing tonight's dinner, which is pizza. HAH, BITHCES! **

_**Um, yeah... *shoos away Creek* Anyways, I would also like to add that we have been on Fanfiction for a total of 2 years, 2 months, and 11 days (I'm so jealous of those who have been here for like... 10 years). LOLWUT? **_

_**Hah, but yeah, Happy Birthday to us and enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_C__hapter 17: Yuki's P.O.V_

"Geez, this bush is making me itchy." Hikaru scratched his arm.

Seiji snorted, "That's what she said."

"Quiet! We can't be too loud." I hissed at them, keeping an eye on our target. Said target, which was Fuji if you couldn't figure that out, was standing on the sidewalk, waiting patiently for something, though none of us know what.

"I just want to know why we have to do this in groups." Kaoru announced (quietly) randomly. He seemed disgruntled at our presence.

Seiji faked a gasp, "You wound me."

"He hasn't even offended you." I told her flatly. "Yet." I added after a pause.

"Oh…" Seiji faltered.

"I mean, why do we have to be with YOU TWO of all people?" Kaoru shrugged flamboyantly.

There was silence.

"NOW you can do it." I nodded towards Seiji, who perked up and nodded in return.

She faked a gasp, "You wound me."

"Yeah, I have a feeling we're gonna easily be caught if you're here." Hikaru added, looking mainly at Seiji.

"Why? Just because Fuji and I are ULTIMATE best friends doesn't mean we have secret radars hidden in our brains that signal each other's presence." Seiji said.

"I meant that you might be too loud and end up blowing our cover." Hikaru deadpanned.

"That's what she said."

"Stop it with the 'That's what she said' jokes!" I smacked Seiji on the back of the head, earning a whimper in return. As Seiji cradled her head and the twins laughed, I peeked over the bush one more time.

Fuji was still there, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular with that creepy smiley look on his face again. If he was covered in blood and had his head tilted at an awkward angle, he could pull off the creepy-monster-grudge look. You know, the kind of monsters that are on one side of the room one second, then the lights flicker, and then he's all up in your face like a jump-scare.

Damn, I HATE those.

Seiji laughs insanely whenever that happens.

Anyways, I glanced at one end of the street, where Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi were supposed to be hiding. They were peeking around a corner like a totem pole, with Kyoya on the bottom, Haruhi in the middle and Tamaki on the top.

Heh, that's what she said.

…DAMN IT SEIJI, STOP RUBBING OFF ON ME!

On the other side of the street were Mori and Hunny, both of them trying their best to hide behind a telephone pole. I'm not sure if Fuji noticed the two of them or not, but I doubt he would care, since it's MORI AND HUNNY.

"Any news on the target?" Hikaru asked. I crouched back down, my knees getting tired from my half standing-half crouching position.

"Still standing there." I muttered, a bit disappointed. Stalking Fuji didn't seem that fun anymore.

"He's probably waiting for someone." Seiji commented.

The three of us gave her this LOOK, a look that said, "No shit, Sherlock."

"What?" She immediately leaned back, looking defensive and insulted. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well don't." Hikaru said rudely.

"We know he's waiting for someone," Kaoru said in a much nicer tone than his brother, and I found that incredibly adorable. "We're just wondering WHO."

"Maybe it's a girl." I spoke up, shrugging just as flamboyantly as Kaoru had done earlier.

Another silence.

"He never struck me as the dating type." Seiji furrowed her brows.

"Oh? Jealous?" Hikaru teased, smirking.

"…No?" Seiji gave Hikaru this LOOK, but it wasn't the "No shit, Sherlock" look, it was the, "Are you a dumbass?" look.

Hikaru deflated, looking depressed that his teasing had no effect.

"Does he even know any girls besides us two?" I asked, gesturing towards Seiji and I.

"Well, he does sometimes hang around during club hours to talk to the girls." Kaoru mentioned.

Hikaru perked back up, as if he wasn't depressed earlier, "And that was before you two even came here. He's been around for a while."

"Oh yeah, he's friends with Hunny, isn't he?" I said.

"Then why would he want to kill Mori?" Seiji randomly, and I mean RANDOMLY, asked.

…

"What?" I'm pretty sure if Hikaru and Kaoru were those kind of people, they would have added, "the fuck?" to the end of their sentence.

"What?" Seiji asked, as if she HADN'T mentioned Fuji's murderous intent towards a rock-human.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I gave her this LOOK, the "Are you insane?" look. As you can see, there are many LOOKS that we all have.

"Huh?" Seiji seemed just as confused.

"Why would Fuji want to kill Mori?" Kaoru clarified.

Seiji blinked before she jumped, as if realizing something. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." We all slowly nodded.

"Aha, sorry… something from earlier…" She waved her hand dismissively. "Back to the matter at hand," Wow, I never thought she would say that phrase, "if Fuji's waiting for a girl, then we must find out who it is and see if she's suitable for him! As his BEST FRIEND, I have every say over who he dates."

"You're not his mother you know." Hikaru told her.

"I know that!" Seiji pfft'd. "I'm his FATHER." The way she said it was very similar to Darth Vader.

"Shush!" Kaoru hissed, looking over the bush. His gaze seemed intense, as if studying something, which wasn't really too surprising actually considering we're stalking Fuji. "Someone's walking towards him."

"Who?" Immediately, Seiji and Hikaru popped their heads next to Kaoru's, also taking a peek at the newcomer.

I was the last one to get to my knees and appear next to Seiji, not being THAT eager as everyone else to see who Fuji was hanging out with. I just liked the thrill of feeling like a spy actually.

But, what I saw completely caught me off guard. I expected to see a random girl from school, looking shy and flustered to be hanging around Fuji, or maybe an overly clingy loud fangirl that would no doubt get on Seiji's nerves.

Instead, there stood a BOY, standing just a bit taller than Fuji himself. He had short brown hair, the same shade as Fuji's, and bright blue eyes that seemed indifferent and rather bored to be where he was. Fuji, however, seemed ecstatic to see him.

"Who the hell is that?" I heard one of my comrades whisper. I didn't really pay enough attention to figure out who, but it was most likely either Seiji or Hikaru.

"Yuuta!" Fuji cried, throwing his arms in the air as if welcoming a hug from the other boy. Yuuta, as he's called, seemed reluctant, but gave in anyways and leaned in for an embrace.

"…Is… is Fuji… gay?" Seiji stuttered, and that led all four of us to ponder for a moment.

I mentally cursed. If Fuji WAS gay, then that meant Seiji would have a GAY BEST FRIEND, not just a BEST FRIEND. Which sucks, because Seiji always thought I was jealous that Fuji was HER best friend and not mine, and I never really WAS jealous, but now I AM because he's GAY!

And Seiji was probably still trying to let this information sink in, because she could only stare blankly at the two brunette males.

"Yuuta! It's been so long!" Fuji said cheerfully, holding on tightly to the boy. Yuuta seemed as if he wanted to let go already, but Fuji looked like he had a death grip on him, which I'm pretty sure would be really scary considering it's Fuji.

"Aniki, I saw you two days ago."

"Too long!"

The four of us gasped (not loudly, we're not ALL idiots you know) at the name.

"That's his brother!" Kaoru whispered with… enthusiasm? I don't know how to describe that emotion… maybe just plain old shock.

"Now that I think about it, they do look a bit alike." I said.

"Yeah, but for a little brother, he's really tall. Or at least, taller than Fuji." Seiji muttered and then paused, "Aw, Fuji's so short." She gushed.

"He's still taller than you." Hikaru, again, pointed out flatly. He just loves pointing stuff out flatly or giving deadpanned answers. One would think he's like… Shikamaru from Naruto or something. Except not as smart.

"Imagine what Kyoya-senpai must be thinking now. He's finally got some more information on Fuji." Kaoru ignored the quiet bickering that had now erupted between Seiji and Hikaru, and since I was the only one who heard him, I decided it was my duty to respond.

"Didn't you say that Fuji knew you guys before Seiji and I even moved here? Wouldn't Kyoya have enough information already?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Fuji's really secretive and mysterious. He doesn't give out much information about himself. Whenever someone asks questions about him, he somehow changes the subject to the opposing person without them even knowing. He's like, a mind ninja or something."

"That seems strangely fitting." I nodded, turning back to the two brothers. That is, AFTER I whacked both Seiji and Hikaru on the head to get them to shut up.

"So, what shall we do today, Yuuta?" Fuji asked perkily, as if he was a GIRL on a first date with their BOYFRIEND. I could somehow imagine him in a skirt holding a small pink purse in front of him.

Oddly enough, he didn't look bad like most guys would.

"I don't know, you were the one who wanted to hang out." Yuuta replied.

"Aw, Yuuta, you should at least think of something." Fuji pouted, which I'm pretty sure creeped everyone (sans Seiji) out.

"Have you noticed that you've said my name in each sentence since I've arrived so far?" Yuuta pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Fuji gigg- ahem, CHUCKLED, "Oh Yuuta, it's because you have such a nice name. I helped name you, you know."

"Yeah, that's definitely something I needed to know."

Seiji chuck- ahem, GIGGLED, "Oh, they have such a cute relationship."

"If not weird." The twins chorused.

Soon enough, after the two brothers continued to bicker lightly on where they should go, they finally agreed on going to the mall. The two started walking in a direction, and we all panicked.

"Do we follow them?" I whispered urgently.

"Of course!" Seiji seemed confident. "How ELSE would we know what they're gonna do?" Quickly, without waiting for a reply, she turned her head towards Tamaki and his little group. She pointed to the two brothers that were quickly disappearing and gave a nod. Tamaki returned the nod and whispered something to Haruhi and Kyoya. Seiji repeated this process with Hunny and Mori.

"Wow, I feel like a spy." Hikaru commented after watching this whole action take place.

"Yeah." Kaoru and I both said.

"Ok, let's go!" Seiji turned back to us, grabbed my wrist, along with Kaoru's, and starting dragging us after the brothers, leaving Hikaru to whine and follow us from behind.

* * *

_**Mmmmm, doughnuts... or... donuts? I don't know... either way, they're delicious.**_

_**Yeah, so there's chapter 17. Creek's already planning out the next chapter, which makes me feel bad because REAL authors already have the story FINISHED before they even share it with one person. I kind of feel like this story has no plot, but that makes it all the more fun, right? We actually plan on making this like... over 30 chapters. **_

_**Yeah, we don't have lives.**_

_**So basically, this story is just gonna be a shitload of crack and random side stories. I don't even know how we're going to end it, and I really don't want to because then I'll be all sad like an emo kid or something. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Now a 14 year old Hitatchiin**_


	19. Good 'Ole Taco-Dog!

**_I don't know WHY or HOW I managed to post the next chapter within only a few hours after the last one was. I guess it's because I'm in an overly happy and writing mood because it's our birhday. It's weird, YOU guys are the ones getting presents when it's OUR birthday. How about, as a present, you leave some reviews? *giggles nervously* Yeah, I didn't think so either. Well, I tried._**

**_This chapter is kind of lacking the usual cracky humor that the other chapters have, which is weird cuz it's in Seiji's P.O.V. I'm pretty sure you understand by now that Seiji is the more random, sane, and crazier of the two. _**

**_Um, nothing to say, other than Happy Birthday to us, still. As of now, it's 10:58, almost 11:00, meaning almost 1 more hour until our birthday is officially over, and we have to wait another 365 days. *sigh* I feel a bit sad now... I just really wanted to post this chapter before 12, because that would mean 2 chapters on our birthday. And then I could feel accomplished and NOT lazy, ON OUR BIRTHDAY! Yays!_**

**_Hah, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Seiji's P.O.V_

Fuji's little brother, Fuji Yuuta apparently (remember, Fuji's real name is Syuusuke), was A LOT different from Fuji himself. For one, he was taller, two, his eyes were OPEN (WUT?), and three, he seemed more… boring. Like, he didn't have the same sadistic streak that Fuji had, and he actually seemed a bit more strict that his brother, what with his constant, "I just had someone piss is my cereal this morning" look on his face, and the fact that he had a scar on his forehead didn't help either. It made him look like a military dude, especially with his hairstyle that seemed similar to that of a buzz-cut. In fact, the only similarities that the two had were their hair, eye color and skinny arms/waste/legs/whatever.

I just couldn't believe he was Fuji's YOUNGER brother.

So, he's younger than Fuji, who's the same age as me, and so, Yuuta is younger than ME!

Whoa, I just got mind raped.

"Aniki, how long are we gonna be here?" Yuuta complained, looking distressed as he stood in the plant section of the mall.

I giggled to myself when Fuji had dragged Yuuta straight into the plant section, knowing that he intended to look at some cacti.

"I'm just looking for a few new friends for Mr. Cacti back at home." Fuji said, as if it was completely normal.

"…Right." Yuuta could only nod.

"He's pretty obsessed with cacti, isn't he?" Hikaru muttered as we hid behind a shelf full of tennis equipment, because apparently, the sports section was right next to the plant section.

"Yeah, he says it's the most unique plant out there, in his opinion at least." I told him. "He especially likes ones with flowers, because it can look pretty and nice, but yet it has prickly thorns that can cut you instantly."

"Sounds fitting." My other three companions said flatly. Yes, we were still in groups. Hunny and Mori were sitting on a nearby bench, both wearing disguises. Mori had a moustache and sunglasses, holding up a newspaper, while Hunny, playing the role of Mori's son, wore a brown wig and held a small game console in his hand, pretending to be entranced by it.

I snorted.

Mori had a moustache.

It was blonde.

I accidently let my giggle out, and Yuki immediately covered up my mouth.

"Shut up!"

After she removed her hand, and my laughter had calmed down, I took a glance towards Tamaki's group. They were a good distance away, which was good because I'm pretty sure Tamaki would have exclaimed something very loudly about the commoner products here, and Fuji and his brother would have no doubt heard him.

The only thing I'm really worried about at this point is the whole Tamaki-Haruhi-Hikaru bet thing. Without me, Fuji or Kaoru over there, we would have no way of knowing what Tamaki was doing, or if he was even keeping his word to the bet. All I can do is just try to put my faith in the blonde idiot and hope that he can keep his mouth shut, or at least tone down the, "HARUHI! COMMONER! AMAZING!" thing.

THERE WAS ONCE A MAN NAMED JOE! HE FELL DOWN A CLIFF! HE DIED! THE END!

Ok, sorry, I just felt as if this chapter has been really boring so far.

Wait, what?

"This is so boring! All they're doing is shopping for cacti! When are they gonna do something interesting?" Hikaru whined, like the little whiny baby THAT HE IS!

"Well, if by 'interesting' you mean 'incestious and sexy', then I'm about just as impatient as you are. I mean, I TOTALLY understand if you feel that way, since you and Kaoru seem to have a thing going on, and I fully support you anyways-" Sadly, I was interrupted by Kaoru, who, surprisingly, gave me a punch to the shoulder.

I instantly whimpered, cradling my shoulder and hunching over as I nursed the bruise that was no doubt going to form. Out of the corner of my eye (and through the MANLYNESS tears of MANLYNESS pain), I saw Kaoru glaring (with a blush, of course, something I noticed with slight amusement, but not much because, HELLO? I'M IN PAIN!) while Hikaru just sat there, looking like a confused fool child. Yuki rolled her eyes, seeming to also understand the situation.

"Oh look! They're moving!" Kaoru pointed to the two brothers, seeming relieved at the sudden change of subject.

"Let's go!" Hikaru, successfully getting distracted, quickly stood up, and he and his brother quickly took off, both of them shoving me aside.

As Yuki also stood to follow them, I angrily called after the twins, "Oi! Is that how you treat a lady!?"

The two paused and slowly turned their heads, "Lady?"

Yuki snorted as I growled like a lion. Or a tiger, whichever you prefer. Maybe even a dog. Uh… can lions and tigers even growl? Do they just… purr threateningly? Oh well, I purred threateningly at the twins then. Yes, that sounds right.

"There are times where I wish I was a dude." I told Yuki as we followed after the twins, who in turn were following the OTHER set of brothers.

"Even if you WERE a dude, I doubt they'd treat you differently." Yuki retorted.

"Haven't you ever wanted a twin BROTHER instead of a sister?" I quite randomly asked. But, it wasn't THAT random. Just… a different route on the subject.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, it'd be like seeing what you'd look like if you were a dude. Remember those twins we met in 5th grade? A boy and a girl? They looked EXACTLY alike, but the girl had longer hair of course. They were even the same height too."

"Well, to be honest, I'm pretty sure I'd look the same as a guy, just with no boobs and shorter hair."

"I'd have a moustache."

"If you could grow one."

"…We should dress as guys someday. Like, we should pretend to be sick one day, and come to school as two new students. I'm sure we could trick the host club. We could even have Fuji help us!"

"Somehow, that sounds really fun."

"Wonderful! It's decided! We shall go to school as guys tomorrow!"

"Wait, tomorrow? Will that be enough time?"

"…What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Damn, I was hoping it was Friday or something." I bit my nail, glaring at nothing in particular.

Yuki furrowed her brows, looking as if she was thinking, and I actually felt glad that she seemed to consider my idea seriously. Normally, she wouldn't do these kind of pranks with me.

"How about we start planning today, when we get home? We could call Fuji over and talk about it. We go to school tomorrow, maybe plan some more at the host club while the other hosts are busy, plan more at home, and finally take action on Wednesday. Sound good?"

"Sounds smart."

"…Ok?"

"Oi! You two, hurry up!" One of the twins, I'm not bothering to figure out who, called to us. They seemed to have already settled at a new hiding spot, and the others (meaning the rest of the host club) were already at their unofficial stations also, wearing new disguises so as to not make it seem like Fuji was being followed by the same people.

Seriously, I'd be creeped out to find a tall man with an un-color-coordinated moustache and his son following me everywhere.

The son belonging to the tall man, not the moustache. That'd just be silly.

Yuki and I quickly ducked next to the twins, hiding behind a bench with a FAT dude who was sleeping. Notice the capitalized FAT.

It was perfect; his over-weighted body hid all four of us.

The down side, though, was that he smelled like tacos and corndogs, which was a weird combination if you ask me.

"I hope we don't have to stay here long." Yuki muffled through her shirt which was currently covering her mouth and nose. I followed this action, but the twins remained unaffected. I'm not sure if they were just trying to ignore it and act like MANLY MEN, or if they were just used to it, which I hope they weren't, because that would mean they're surrounded by that smell almost every day, MEANING that their house and/or room smell like that, and that doesn't really sound appealing for when I'm going to try to sneak in their rooms and prank them from there.

If that sounds like a run-on sentence, it was COMPLETELY unintentional.

"Why are they in the girl's clothing section?" I questioned as I noticed Fuji shifting through some dresses that even Misa Amane herself wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

There was a slight pause as Fuji produced a FLUFFY and FRILLY dress that was PINK and reached the ankles. The look on his face was that of satisfactory, as if he was proud to have found the dress.

"…Don't tell me he's a cross-dresser." Kaoru mumbled, sweat-dropping.

No matter how WRONG that dress looks, the idea of Fuji wearing it made me want to squeal.

However, I held it in when I notice Fuji slowly approach his brother with the dress, his face looking as 'innocent' as ever.

"Yuuta~!" Fuji sang, holding up the dress.

Yuuta seemed to immediately understand the situation that he was in, for he started to back up cautiously, his eyes wide and taking turns eyeing both the dress and his brother.

"Aniki, what are you doing? Why do you have that dress?"

Fuji's smile widened, "Don't you think you'd look so cute in this?"

"WHAT?"

"Come on!" Fuji immediately grabbed his brother, who was trying to escape but was failing, and proceeded to shove the dress over his head, not even bothering to take him to a stall where he can take off his other clothes first.

Eventually, after much loud struggling and curses (I was surprised no one even bothered to see what was going on), Fuji finally managed to get the dress on his brother.

The dress, as mentioned before, stopped at Yuuta's ankles, not showing any hints of the jeans that he wore underneath. His shirt, being short sleeved, didn't show either, and so it gave off the impression that he really was wearing ONLY a dress. You couldn't even see his tennis shoes because of the MASSIVE amount of frills that were in the way.

"Aw, so adorable!" Fuji gushed, and I couldn't help but admire the fact that Fuji could GUSH. It made him THAT much cooler.

Before anyone knew it, Fuji had whipped out a camera from hammer space and was rapidly flashing pictures of his brother, who was looking as if he could die at any moment and would be completely fine with it.

I resisted the urge to just jump out there and tackle the younger Fuji in a hug.

"Aniki!" Yuuta whined.

"Wow, Fuji is really… creepy." Hikaru said as he watched this whole scene take place.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "I'd hate to get on hid bad side." He added.

"Aw, they look so cute together!" I almost squealed, squeezing my hands together to make the urge to glomp someone go away.

"Why are we doing this again?" Yuki deadpanned.

"Because we are losers who have no lives." I answered, trying to look as serious as I could, but it was hard considering the scene I was watching between the two Fuji brothers.

Finally, after a few more hundred pics or so, Fuji stopped and but the camera back in hammer space, where it stayed until it was needed again in the future by some other random person who had access to hammer space.

"Should we get something to eat?" Fuji asked his brother, who had magically gotten rid of the dress and was now back in his original clothing once again.

"…Sure." Yuuta still seemed pretty upset about the whole dress thing, and embarrassed too, but didn't complain about it any further. It was almost like he's experienced this before and knew that no matter what he said, his brother would probably never stop doing it, no matter how old they get.

Ok, maybe when they start getting REALLY old, because then it'd just borderline on INSANELY CREEPY if Fuji still wanted to dress a 60 or 70 year old man in a pink frilly dress and call him cute.

"Ugh? More moving?" I was the one to complain this time. Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed following Fuji and his adorable little brother, but the constant moving was now taking its toll. This was just too much exercise.

"I feel your pain." Yuki, probably the only person I know who's more lazier than I am, groaned.

"We should probably leave soon." Kaoru mentioned, looking at his watch. "It's already 6:00. Club activities ended an hour ago."

"We've been here for an hour?" I asked, shocked. I then whistled, or tried to, I never really was good at it. To be honest, it just kind of came out sounding like a wheeze, "Damn."

"Yeah, one more place and then we'll leave." Yuki turned to Hikaru, "Text that to Tamaki and Mori."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who hasn't said anything in this conversation." She glared at him, and it's true, he was.

"Fine." Hikaru pouted like the little child he was and took out his blue cellphone, flipping it open and typing in some words/letters/numbers.

"Hey, while we're at it, can we get something to eat too? Just not any tacos or corndogs, cuz this smell is making me a bit nauseous. " I asked Yuki, since she's the boss of everything in this little group.

"No."

"Why not!? Fuji and Yuuta are getting food! We might as well, right?"

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." Kaoru mumbled, rubbing his stomach adorably. It's a shame Hikaru was too busy texting on his phone to notice his brother's cute actions.

…I should reprimand him for that later.

"You guys can get some food, but YOU can't." Yuki gave me a pointed look.

"Why?"

"We're having dinner at home."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I'm not hungry right now!" I stomped my foot.

"Doesn't matter. We're having pasta with Alfredo sauce for dinner."

I paused, blinked, and then grinned, "PASTAAA~!"

"Yeah, whatever." And with that, we treaded away from the FAT and smelly man that would forever be dubbed, "Taco-Dog".

* * *

_**If you have spotted any errors or stuff, which I would be suprised if you didn't, then just point them out, and I'll have 'em fixed by tomorrow. I didn't really read this over, but I doubt it would have made a difference, since no matter how many times I DO read the chapters over, I always manage to miss one or two things, and I'm sometimes too lazy to go back and fix it.**_

_**BUWAAAA! I gots a sore back cuz our 4 year old brother is a jerk and keeps tackling me, EVEN WHEN I TELL HIM TO STOP! UUGGGGGH! I'm gonna pull a Shikamaru and say that siblings are so trublesome. Doesn't even give me a break on my birthday (he didn't even tell me happy birthday!).**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Now a 14 year old Creek**_


	20. Fox-Face and Scar-Head

**_Creek and I forgot to mention (because of the birthday hype) that Yuuta is actually a real character, and actually IS Fuji's younger brother from the anime that they come from. Gawd, I feel like we're making this into a cross-over. But oh well._**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Yuki's P.O.V_

"Aniki… who are those people following us?"

Seiji spazzed, lifting her hand to her face and forming it so it looked like she was speaking into something, "Shit! Code Red, Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Fox-face and Scar-head have spotted us. Prince-Idiot and Rock-Human, abort mission, abort mission!" She squealed not-so-quietly, using the nicknames that she no doubt just made up right now. And it wasn't like Tamaki or Mori could actually HEAR her either, for they were not even here at the moment.

"Seiji? Yuki? …Hitachiins." Fuji added the last part flatly, as if he wasn't THAT surprised to see them here. "What are you guys doing here?"

Seiji quickly dropped her hand, giving a large smile as if she WASN'T screaming nonsense into her hand just moments before, "Why hello, Fuji, fancy seeing you here. Yuki, the twins, and I just decided to have a nice day out at the mall."

The twins also smiled largely, no doubt fearing for their lives and just hoping to every god out there that Fuji fell for their excuse.

"Interesting, but, why are you following us?" Fuji still had his smile on, his head tilted just a bit.

"What? Following you?" Seiji looked genuinely confused, and I had to admit, she was a good actor/actress/what have you. "No, we weren't following you. I guess I could see how it seems that way, since we happened to go to all of the same places, but we're honestly just here to shop."

"So… can you explain WHY you were in the plant section and dress section with us?" I briefly wondered if Fuji knew this WHOLE time that we were here, and was just pretending as if he didn't know while not telling his brother a thing about it. It would certainly make sense, I mean, how ELSE would he know that we were also in those sections?

"You're not the only one who likes cacti you know. And I was looking for a cute dress for Kaoru to wear for when I kidnap him and hold him hostage until Hikaru comes to save him, and then they'll have hot butt-smex on my living room couch, all while Kaoru is still in the dress."

Fuji nodded in understanding, looking as if he TOTALLY believed that and there was NOTHING wrong with it AT ALL, while Yuuta, thankfully more sane than his brother, scooted back a bit. Kaoru looked ready to punch Seiji in the arm again, and Hikaru looked even more confused, until I spoke up.

"No, stop lying." I sent her a glare. "We were buying a dress for our OTHER cousin who ISN'T Haruhi; she's coming over next month to celebrate her birthday." I lied easily.

Funny how I said 'stop lying' and yet I told a lie.

"Oh? I'd love to meet your cousin." Fuji's smile didn't change, nor did the rest of his expression, but for some reason, I felt as if I had been trapped in something.

I then regretted my lie.

It wasn't a COMPLETE lie though. We did have another cousin whose birthday is next month, but I doubt she's actually coming over to visit us by then. She actually doesn't really like us all that much; she thinks Seiji is an escaped mental patient and that I'm just a lazy fat-ass. Which isn't really too far from the truth.

"Y-yeah… I'm sure she'd love to meet you too." I deflated as I realized I would now have to call her later. Seiji also seemed depressed at the idea, because she didn't really like our cousin either. Or rather, she TRIES to be nice to her, but only gets head-butts in return.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I might as well introduce you to Yuuta. Though I'm pretty sure you already know who he is and stuff."

…Yep, he knew we were here the whole time.

"Aha…" Seiji laughed, shifting her weight, "You're… brother?" She looked as if she was guessing, which, in my opinion, was making things worse. He already KNOWS that we were watching him the whole time, why try to hide it?

"Yes, younger brother. Say hi, Yuuta."

Yuuta sent his brother a look, as if saying, 'I know that.' Now he knew how I felt when I first met Fuji.

"Hi, it's nice to meet some of… Aniki's friends." He paused, probably thinking that anyone friends with Fuji was probably just as bad as he was. Well, he really only needed to worry about Seiji.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuta!" Speaking of Seiji, my sister excitedly jumped forward, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Yuuta hesitantly took it, looking confused at the sudden invasion of personal space. "I'm Seiji Fuji, BEST FRIENDS with Fuji, and we share the same last name."

Right, because those are completely normal things to say when meeting someone for the first time.

I pulled Seiji back, hoping she wouldn't scare the more saner of the Fuji brothers away.

"I'm Yuki, Seiji's twin sister." I noticed the widened look in his eyes, and so I quickly continued, "But we're not that alike, we're complete opposites." He slowly nodded again.

Now that I think about it, Yuuta and I could become great friends. We're both the more saner out of our siblings, and we're constantly trying to stop our other half from doing something stupid, or trying to avoid them.

I then noticed that Yuuta was staring at the Hitachiin twins (who, in all honestly, I forgot were there), as if waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Of course, the two couldn't take a hint, so I spoke for them.

"Those two are the Hitachiin twins, classmates of ours that aren't really much of an importance at the moment."

"Oi!"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you all." Yuuta nodded, looking as if he was only fine with talking to me and nobody else, except maybe possibly his brother. I couldn't blame him.

"Now that we've got THAT over with," Seiji wiped her forehead, as if SHE did anything, "why don't we all hang out to get to know each other better?"

I wanted to point out that the only person who was actually out of the loop was Yuuta, and therefore most of us didn't really need to be here because WE knew each other, but then I noticed that Tamaki and Co. were nowhere to be seen.

I tugged on Seiji's sleeve, effectively catching her short-attention span. Meaning I had to speak quickly before she got distracted by something like a nacho-stand.

"Tamaki and the others aren't here."

"Ara?"

"The others left."

Seiji glanced around.

"Since when!?" She looked highly offended, but I bet she didn't really care all that much.

"Probably ever since we were caught." Hikaru broke in this time, looking as if he also just noticed that the others weren't here.

"You DID tell them to abort mission." Kaoru pointed out, and even though Tamaki and Mori had NO WAY of actually hearing Seiji when she had said that, I couldn't help but agree, because it was actually the only plausible excuse at the moment.

"So you WERE following us." Fuji spoke up amusedly, and I sighed as both Seiji and Hikaru looked as if they were sentenced to death. Seriously, it was OBVIOUS that he already knew we were following him, stop acting as if we were doing a good job at hiding it!

Kaoru looked as if he wanted to laugh, and I couldn't blame him, the look on their faces were rather funny.

"Well, if they left, I guess we should go to." I suddenly realized that this was just a HUGE waste of time, even though it kind of was my idea in the first place. Or was it Seiji's? I can't even remember.

"What? But we just got here!" Seiji got over her "OMIGAWD HE KNOWS!" stage and turned to pout at me.

"No, no we didn't. We've been here for about an hour and only got caught just now." I glanced at my watch. "Besides, we have something to discuss back at home, don't we?"

"Oh? What's this, are you planning something?" The twins, being their usual nosey selves, grinning slyly at us.

"Yes." I didn't bother to hide it. There wouldn't be a point in it really, as long as they don't know what we're planning, it's alright.

The twins faltered again, looking disgruntled that their teasing didn't affect me either.

"Ah, yeah, you're right." Seiji nodded, turning to Fuji. "You're in on it too. Come over once you get back home, ok?"

Fuji stayed quiet for a bit, his smile not there, which creeped me out since I'm so used to it, but it turns out that was just his thinking face, for he smiled once again and nodded, "Ok."

That was a bit of a run-on sentence, wasn't it?

"Well," Seiji announced, stretching her arms in the air as if just waking up for a nap. Speaking of, I really think I could go for one now. All this spying and moving is making me tired. "Let's go now. Come on you two." Seiji suddenly took on a voice that reminded me of my own when she snapped her fingers at the twins and started walking away, acting as if they were dogs that should follow her.

And, to my dismay, they followed her.

I sighed, "Bye Fuji, Yuuta, nice meeting you." I nodded to the brothers, who both nodded in return, before turning to go follow after my sister and her two twin dogs.

* * *

_**Ah... I really don't know what to say. Other than both Creek and I got sick on the day RIGHT AFTER our birthday (but not ON our birthday, where we felt COMPLETELY FINE), and so we've missed three days of school. We haven't been in school for 6 though, since we had a three day weekend, then we didn't go to school on Monday, Tuesday and today, Wendesday. As I type this, I'm currently having many coughing fits. Creek almost threw up earlier because she was coughing THAT MUCH. Jeez... I kind of want to stay home tomorrow too, but I just KNOW we're going to school tomorrow. **_

_**You guys are SO lucky that we're still writing when we SHOULD be resting. **_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	21. WE'RE TOO LAZY!

**_YES! CHAPTA 20! NOT INLUDING THE PROLOGUE. Aha..._**

**_*sigh* I feel as if my life is on repeat. Nothing new is happening. In fact, it's gotten so boring that it's to the point were I get SO bored where I take naps. And then I'm all confused when I wake up because I don't know what time or day it is and stuff..._**

**_Um... just read. I actually can't wait till school starts up again, I need something to do._**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Seiji's P.O.V_

"I still don't think it was ok for those guys to just run off like that. ESPECIALLY since I have no way of knowing what Tamaki was saying to Haruhi. I guess I have to be around him and Hikaru at all times now."

"…I'm just gonna try and ignore that, because it made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

I huffed as I plopped down on our couch, having just walked in our apartment.

Yuki looked as if she too was going to plop down on the couch and no doubt take a long needed nap, but she paused and glanced towards the kitchen, looking as if she was debating something within her head.

I raised an eyebrow. "Watcha thinkin?" I asked in an annoying voice.

"I'll be right back. Gotta make a phone call."

My eyebrow rose higher.

She went to the kitchen, where, yes, our phone was. It was the kind that was attached to the wall and had a cord. Yeah, those were a pain in the ass. That's why we have cellphones these days.

Now that I think about it, it's pretty amazing that today's inventions were made just because all the stuff back then were just a general pain in the ass. Like, seriously, no one wanted to use horses for transportation, you had to take care of them and shit, and people were just too lazy for that, even back then. Unless, of course, they were born on a farm or something, but that's a given, since they're raised with horses. And then there's the washing machine and the drier, because nobody liked going OUTSIDE for that. Too much work.

Imagine what the future would be like if things kept going like this. Next thing you know, people are going to be too lazy to get off of the couch for food, and then they'll have remote controlled fridges on wheels or something. And then, people would get too lazy to even press buttons on a REMOTE! GASP! And then it'll be voice activated! But then people wouldn't have the energy to TALK! AND SO EVENTUALLY THE WORLD WOULD END UP WITH EVERY HUMAN ON EARTH JUST LYING AROUND ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE OR IN RANDOM PLACES AND JUST GRUNTING AT EACH OTHER, NOT EVEN MOVING OR SPEAKING BECAUSE WE'RE _THAT _LAZY! AND SOON WE'D TO LAZY TOO ACTUALLY SLEEP! AND THEN THE DAYS WOULD GO BY WITH NOBODY DOING ANYTHING WITH THEIR LIVES, AND PRETTY SOON THE EARTH WOULD GET HIGHLY POLLUTED BECAUSE ALL OF THOSE 'HELP THE EARTH' PEOPLE GOT LAZY AND THEN THE WORLD JUST EXPLODES AND WE ALL DIE! BECAUSE… WE'RE… TOO… _LAZY!_

"Ramona? Yeah, I know… I know… ok, I get it, can I ask you something?"

I froze.

Did she just say… Ramona?

As in… our COUSIN Ramona?

The one who HATES me?

Oh shit.

"YUKI!" I called loudly, half of the reason because I was worried about what she was doing talking to HER, and the other half is because my mind was still reeling on the whole, 'WE'RE TOO LAZY SO THE WORLD ENDS UP EXLODING' idea.

"Hold on- YEAH?" Even though we could perfectly see each other from our positions, and she was RIGHT THERE, we both still screamed as if I was upstairs (ignoring the fact that we don't HAVE an upstairs).

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"…NO ONE!" She even shifted her eyes back and forth, acting as if I couldn't see her.

I made a big show of getting up and stomping my way to her, acting as if I was stomping down the stairs, and I finally stopped as I stood next to her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." She looked nonchalant, as if she wasn't in big trouble.

"So you're just having a one-sided conversation with someone named after our cousin who HATES us?"

"Yeah." She repeated, still looking nonchalant.

I placed a hand on my hip, trying to impersonate our mother, "Give me the phone."

Instead of giving me the phone or even at least trying to pretend that she was hiding something, she practically just turned her back to me and continued her conversation as if I wasn't even there.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for your birthday." There was a pause, "No, this is NOT a trick to get you to dress up in cosplay, if it was, I'm pretty sure Seiji would be the one calling." Another pause, "Why in the world would I pretend to be _Seiji_?" I scoffed, offended and about to say something, but she continued, "We just want to throw a party for you. We made some new friends that I'm sure you would like. And trust me, only… two of them are about as crazy as Seiji. The other," she paused to count, "6 or 7 are completely sane."

Well now who in the world is she talking about?

I hope you read that with a British accent as your inner voice.

Wait, what?

"That IS Ramona, isn't it?" I whispered angrily.

Yuki gave me a look that could either translate to, "Shut the hell up." or, "What do you think?" before turning back to the phone, "What? Really? …Ok then… how about the week of your birthday, on Sunday? Ok, it's a deal, see you then."

She hung up, placing the phone back on its damned… whatever it was called, and then turned back to me with a blank face.

I glared my fiercest glare at her.

She blinked.

"What did you do?"

"I just made sure that Fuji wouldn't kill us." Was all she said before turning to our fridge and getting out a Hot Pocket. Philly Cheese Steak. GAWD those were good.

Suddenly feeling hungry, I also went to the fridge, opening up the freezer door and getting out an orange sherbert popsicle, which was my favorite flavor of all flavors.

Besides Pina-Colada.

"That doesn't answer my question." I told her, ripping off the wrapper.

Yuki gave me a weird look as she put the Hot Pocket in the microwave, "Yeah it does."

I paused before scoffing, "Well… catnip." I said, not being able to come up with a better comeback.

"You mean Katniss?"

"Yeah, that."

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

I tapped my fingers together evilly, staring at Fuji with anticipation as the three of us sat in our living room later that evening. Of course, after Fuji had gotten home from his 'date' with Yuuta, we let him have some time to settle in before he came over to discuss our plans.

We had just finished explaining it to him, and I knew right away once we were done that he would definitely like something like this.

"So, what do you say? You wanna help?" Yuki, even though the answer was pretty obvious from the grin on his face, asked him.

"Sure, why not. Sounds fun." He shrugged, playing it off coolly. I wasn't sure if he was TRYING to act cool, or was just naturally like that, but either way, he WAS cool.

"Yes! It's settled. Now, to start, I say we try to think up of a back-story to where we came from, and try to have as many details as possible to make it more believable, just in case people want to ask questions." I started, leaning forward in my seat and lacing my fingers together like an evil genius.

"Maybe we should be cousins instead of twins. Don't you think it would be weird for us, TWIN sisters, to leave, and then to have TWIN brothers come in while we're gone?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fuji nodded, "Yes, cousins would be a better choice. One of you could wear a different colored wig while the other keeps their original hair color, with just a shorter wig. We can also get you both contacts to change your eye color. It has to be a color that can go naturally with both of the hair colors that you have."

"Oh, I know! One of us could be blonde, and we can both get blue contacts. So that way, it would be brown hair and blue eyes and blonde hair and blue eyes. That's pretty common, isn't it?" I perked up.

"I've never seen someone with brown hair and blue eyes…" Yuki spoke up.

Fuji and I both gave Yuki this LOOK, a look that said, "Are you blind?".

"Fuji has brown hair and blue eyes." I stated once I realized that Yuki was quite oblivious to our LOOK.

"What?" Yuki straightened up, looking shocked. She then whipped her head towards Fuji, "Really?"

"Duh, couldn't you tell?" I raised an eyebrow, "Yuuta does also."

"Well… yeah, there's Yuuta, but…" She casted a glance at Fuji once again.

"You're telling me that you never knew Fuji's eye color?" I crossed my arms.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Fuji shrugged, seeming to agree with me that the idea of Yuki not knowing Fuji's eye color was quite weird and ludicrous.

Yuki's eye twitched, as if she wanted to say something (I later found out that it was, "Well EXCUSE me for not being able to see past his CLOSED EYES!") and was having trouble keeping it in, but then she finally sighed.

"Ok, right, sorry, it IS pretty obvious now that I think about it." She didn't even make eye contact as she kept her gaze on the couch, looking too angry to even look at us.

I scoffed, "So anyways, the plan so far is that Yuki and I will play the role of two cousins, one of us with blonde hair, the other with brown, and both of us with blue eyes." I pursed my lips, thinking. "What about names?"

"It has to be something completely different from your real ones. Names that have no connection whatsoever and are actually just chosen at random." Fuji told me.

"FUJI!" I grinned, and then there was a moment of silence as Yuki and Fuji both stared at me blankly. I slouched as I realized my mistake, "Oh, right, sorry, too much of a connection."

"It's your last name anyways, you can STILL be called that if you wanted to." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I've just gotten so used to calling Fuji… well, FUJI, that I forgot it was my last name…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"So how about… I'll be Daisuke." Yuki nodded to herself, and I raised an eyebrow once again.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I like the way it sounds."

I blinked, but then Yuki's words gave me a great idea. "So, if you're going by that because you like the way it sounds… does that mean I can be Hotaru?"

"…Why Hotaru?"

"I like the way it sounds!" I shouted as if it were obvious. "It's either that or Kotaru. Or Miharu…"

"You just like any name that ends with 'aru', don't you?"

"Who doesn't like the sound 'aru'? It reminds me of China. Whoever has the name Aru out there sure is lucky…"

"Ok fine, you can be Kotaru."

I paused again, developing a pout on my face, "Why not Hotaru?"

"It sounds too girly." Yuki said.

"Along with Miharu." Fuji added.

I sighed as I realized that the two were actually teaming up on me, and since this was Yuki and Fuji here, I had absolutely no chance at all.

"Oh, so Yuki's Daisuke and I'm Kotaru. If that's how it is, then Yuki- err… _Daisuke _has to be the blonde." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"What, why?"

"Because, how many anime characters do you know named Daisuke that AREN'T blonde?"

"None off the top of my head, but I'm pretty sure there's a lot."

"Well… whatever! Daisuke just seems to be the kind of name you'd expect a blonde foreigner to have, and who's usually all laid back and cool and is a huge flirt."

"And yet there's Tamaki." Fuji spoke up.

I then almost laughed as I realized that I just sort of described Tamaki. But, you know, without the whole, 'laid back and cool' attitude. That's more of the twins department.

"But anyways," I stopped my laughing, suddenly looking serious, "this means I'm the brunette, so I get to keep my hair color." I grinned knavishly as I petted a lock of my hair.

"Anything else we should add to looks?" Fuji asked.

I leaned back in my seat, once again rubbing my imaginary mustache in thought. I then suddenly snapped my fingers, another wonderful idea popping into my mind, "I'll wear my glasses!"

"I didn't know you owned glasses…" Fuji commented.

"I don't wear them much. In fact, I wear them so rarely that I sometimes forget that I have glasses myself." I shrugged.

"Aren't you going to be wearing contacts? I thought wearing both contacts and glasses can damage your eyes." Yuki had pointed out, raising an eyebrow at me once again.

"Don't they have those contacts that don't really affect your eyesight and just your eye color?" I asked. "I can just use those."

"Is there even such a thing?" Fuji had asked, and I could only shrug.

"So; Kotaru," Yuki pointed at me, "Brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, cousin of Daisuke, blonde hair, blue eyes. Now what, personalities?"

"From the way your appearances sound, and from what Seiji said earlier about how all Daisukes have to be blonde and a huge flirt, I'm guessing Kotaru can be the quiet, studious and easily irritated one, while Daisuke is the loud, party-animal, always-getting-into-trouble kind." Fuji stated, LITERALLY all in one breath.

I gaped, "You ARE a genius."

"Exactly the reason why you're gonna have a hard time when you lose the bet." Fuji sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and… was that a SMIRK?

WHAT!? FUJI DOESN'T _SMIRK! _HE SMILES EVILLY YET INNOCENTLY! THE WORLD IS IMPLODING!

"NO! It's the reason why… you are… gonna have an EASY time when YOU lose the bet! Yeah, how about that, huh?" I pointed at him, faltering a bit when I realized that what I said made absolutely no sense, but it was all that I could think of so… yeah.

"Both of you, stop discussing inside jokes." Yuki growled, and I nearly giggled since she knew NOTHING. "So, I'm the loud, obnoxious, basically male and blonde version of Seiji, while Seiji is basically a male version of Sakuno."

"…Who?" Both Fuji and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sakuno." Yuki repeated, looking at us as if it was obvious. "You know… that girl who reads all the time…brown hair, glasses…"

We both stared at Yuki as if she was crazy once again.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking about." Fuji smiled nervously.

"Stop stealing sugar from my secret sugar stash." I scolded her, crossing my arms.

"Oh geez…" Yuki face-palmed.

"Ok, so for now, you guys can work on getting into character. I'll get some costumes by tomorrow." Fuji smiled normally once again.

"How?" Yuki and I asked.

"Just trust me, I will." He smiled wider, "Also, make up a story about why you're going to be absent tomorrow. Tell everyone that you're doing some kind of exchange program that features attending another school for a day, and that two people will be in you place while you're gone. You guys can add the specifics." Fuji then stood up, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm amusing we're done right, right?"

I too stood up, grinning, "Yup! We'll start practicing now, you just go on and get the costumes in the way that only you can. We'll talk about it tomorrow at the Host Club while the others are busy and then some more after school." I told him this as we both walked to the front door, where I would see him off, even though he's just going right next door.

"Remember, we're keeping this a secret from the Host Club!" Yuki called from the living room.

"Got it!" Fuji called back before giving me a small wave and going back to his own apartment. "Night."

"Night!" Both Yuki and I had called.

I then closed the door and turned around, large grin set in place. Yuki was now standing behind me, a grin also on her face, though not as big as mine. Immediately, we high-fived.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

_**If you want, leave a review telling us what you think of the story so far. For now, I think I'm gonna eat some Hot Pockets and watch some Supernatural.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	22. Daisuke and Kotaru

**_YAY! Another LATE update, who doesn't love those? _****_EVERYONE!_**

**_Ugh, school is so stupid. Creek and I have made friends with these two girls who love anime, so it's just the four of us (though we do have a few other friends, some who like anime, some who don't even know what it is, but that's ok, we'll convert them). The four of us sit together at lunch, right next to a group of preppy girls._**

**_Needless to say, shit's complicated_****_._**

**_HUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHGGHGH, Enjoy._**

* * *

_Chapter 21: Yuki's P.O.V_

I coughed nervously as I was scrutinized by about 20 pairs of eyes. Seiji, or 'Kotaru', kept up her image by avoiding eye contact and just staring at the ground through her glasses. Noticing that she was doing a better job at acting than I was, I decided to one-up her.

"Yo, the name's Daisuke. Nice to meet ya!" I grinned a toothy grin as I waved, making sure that the fake fang that Fuji gave me stuck out. NO it was NOT a vampire fang, for all you Twilight fans, it was just ONE fang, not TWO.

I immediately noticed that about half of the class (most being girls) got hearts in their eyes as they swooned. I ALSO immediately felt awkward.

Seiji gave a gentleman-like smile, probably to just come off as polite, "I'm Kotaru, pleasure to meet you." She also gave a small nod and adjusted her glasses, giving off a Kyoya-vibe.

Even MORE girls swooned.

"Well then, Daisuke, Kotaru, welcome to Ouran. We hope you'll enjoy your day here. For now, you can take Seiji and Yuki's seats." Our teacher pointed to our regular seats, so Seiji and I quickly went to them, not wanting to stand in front of the class any longer.

I sat in my seat, resisting the urge to scratch my head. This damn wig was so itchy! I also had to resist the urge to get out my textbook, since Daisuke isn't supposed to be into stuff like that.

I glanced over at Seiji and saw her reading quietly, a calm expression on her face as her eyes scanned quickly over each word.

Something I hated about Seiji was that she was a quick reader. She could read 10 pages in about 2 or 3 minutes, whether it be in her head or out loud. When she does read out loud, it's always clear and she NEVER stutters. Her mind can take in the words quickly and she just says them. What sucks is that she doesn't even LIKE reading, so her skills are rather useless to her, but it makes me very envious.

So as I discretely glared at her (still trying to keep up appearances!), I turned half of my attention to the window, looking as if I was distracted by the sky, while the other half of my attention was on the lesson. I can't NOT pay attention, it'd be like missing a day in school! I still need to know this stuff!

"Kotaru-san, would you please answer this question?" The teacher called on Seiji, who was still reading her book (that she actually just bought last night, named _Slice of Cherry_). The teacher was probably hoping to catch her off guard or something, since it seemed like she wasn't paying attention (even though I'M the one who's supposed to be not paying attention).

Luckily for Seiji, we were currently learning the scientific notation in math, something which she already knew and memorized by heart, and was actually better at it than I was.

Seiji glanced at the board, read the problem, rolled her eyes (probably for show, I couldn't tell), before standing up and making her way to the board in all of her man-glory.

Because YES, we WERE wearing the male uniforms, in case you didn't know. It's not like we could go to school pretending to be guys in DRESSES. That's just silly and awkward and might be considered drag.

Seiji solved the problem within 20 seconds before making her way back to her seat.

I sometimes wonder if she's the REAL genius around here. Her IQ IS above average. But then again, it's still not as high as Fuji's.

The teacher blinked, "Good job." She nodded.

Seiji got stares from most of the other students, probably because they were wondering how she solved that problem so fast. I don't really see why so many people struggle with this, but then again, our old school already learned this, and this is the class's first time hearing about it.

Ouran is really weird.

But, this is actually the only thing that Seiji is good at when it comes to math. That and exponents, really.

The rest of class dragged on, and at one point I got called on, so I had to laugh nervously, scratch the back of my head and admit that I didn't know the answer. For some reason, this caught even more of the girls' attention.

Is that what girls see in guys these days? They like the obnoxious dumb ones?

Or maybe it's because of my blonde hair. Japanese girls seem to like blonde hair, and I think that Tamaki and Hunny are enough proof for that.

Finally, math class ended, and most of us waited for the next teacher to come in while a few students left to go to a different classroom. We had a small 15 minute break, and I took this as my chance to ask Seiji about her book before she left for her next class.

"What exactly is that book about?" I asked, making sure to use my male voice. I also made sure to keep a smirk on my face as I placed my cheek in my hand. I couldn't really let my guard down; you never know if some people might be eavesdropping.

Seiji gave me a small side-glance through her glasses, which looked more like an annoyed glare, but I only grinned wider, "Murder." She answered flatly.

My grin faltered a bit, and I didn't fake it either, "…Oh?" I stuttered, trying to look casual yet nervous. THAT was faked, because it would seem like something 'Daisuke' would do.

"Two sisters go looking for their dad, who is actually a famous murderer. The sisters also happen to be murderers themselves. It's pretty gruesome." Seiji continued, not looking up from her book.

Now that I think about it, that seems like something that Seiji herself would read, but ALSO something like 'Kotaru' would read.

Does that make sense?

Before I could even come up with some sort of reply, I felt someone latch onto my shoulders from behind. The same happened to Seiji.

"Well, well, these new students seem to think they can replace _those two. _What do you think about that, Hikaru?" Said HIKARU, contrary to believe.

"I think, Kaoru, that they need to work very hard to try and act like them." Said KAORU, AGAIN contrary to believe.

I knew that these two were purposely mixing up their names, probably to confuse us, but I decided not to say anything, since there's actually no possible way for 'Daisuke' to figure out that they're lying.

And do they mean us when they say, _those two_? I kind of wonder what everyone says about us when we're not around. This would actually be a good chance to see.

"Whoa, you guys are twins!?" I shouted out as I glanced back and forth between them. "That's so cool!"

The twins blinked a bit, probably reeling in what I said, but then they both grinned again. I knew that I most likely just inflated their egos a bit.

"What do you mean by _those two_?" Seiji, whose voice kind of resembled Fuji's now that I think about it, said. She still had her open book in her hands, yet her shoulders were tensed. I couldn't tell if the tensed part was faked or not, since I can imagine 'Kotaru' not wanting to be touched, but it can also be because Seiji's nervous that Kaoru would somehow be able to tell that it's her just by feeling her SHOULDERS.

Like, seriously, WTF?

"Why, the two students who used to sit here of course." Hikaru, posing as Kaoru, said, even though I'm pretty sure Seiji already knew the answer. She probably only asked that to show that she was paying attention to what they were talking about, while I just gushed over the fact that they were twins.

"Oh yeah, I heard it was a pair of sisters. What are they like?" I asked, JUST so I can hear someone talk about me.

"Crazy." They both immediately replied, without even missing a beat.

Well, should of saw that coming.

But COME ON, it's really only Seiji that's the crazy one, they should know that by now.

"They were twins, like us." Kaoru, posing as Hikaru, said after a bit, putting his finger to his chin as his other arm stayed around Seiji's shoulders.

"One was a crazy, sadistic, bipolar, aggressive, loud, annoying, yaoi-fangirl." Hikaru continued, and I'm pretty sure Seiji's eye twitched.

"The other was a more sane, apathetic, lazy, quiet, rude, tomboy-ish, bookworm."

…

Whoa, wait a minute…

APATHETIC? WHAT?

How am I APATHETIC?

When I hear apathetic, Miharu from Nabari No Ou comes to mind, not ME.

"Though she could be quite aggressive sometimes too." Hikaru added as an afterthought.

I almost growled, but then I remembered that I'm 'Daisuke', not Yuki. And why the hell are they speaking as if we were gone and never coming back? We weren't dead or anything!

"Wow, they sound like a handful." I said instead, sensing that Seiji was holding back a laugh or smirk.

"What are you guys doing now?" I heard an annoyed voice that resembled mine whenever I scold Seiji come from behind once again. I immediately deducted that it was Haruhi.

Ah… Haruhi.

I snuck another glance at Seiji, who remained blank faced. The only thing that was different (though it wasn't noticeable unless one looked closely), was that her eyebrows lowered about 2 millimeters.

Yep, she would have a hard time with this. She's probably resisting the urge to glomp Haruhi and squeal many affections.

Again, she and Tamaki have much in common. This actually kind of reminds me of when we told Tamaki and the twins that they couldn't gush over Haruhi or make any comments about her commoner life when we visited her the other day. Tamaki should just be happy that he doesn't have to do that anymore.

"Why do you guys always have to bother the new students?" Haruhi made herself visible as she walked in front of our desks.

"What? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's me, then there was Seiji and Yuki, and now it's these two." Haruhi gave them a deadpan look.

"I don't ever remember bothering Seiji and Yuki." Hikaru said, not doing anything to defend that he and Kaoru have, in fact, bothered Haruhi, 'Daisuke', and 'Kotaru'.

But, I don't ever remember the twins bothering Seiji or I when we first got here either. In fact, it almost seemed as if they didn't like us at first. I can't really say that they like us NOW either, but… they don't ignore us like before.

Or… wait a minute… they didn't IGNORE us… more like… we never really spoke. In fact, they didn't even introduce themselves to us, or vice versa (we really first started talking when we arrived at Haruhi's place). HARUHI was the one who told us all about the host club and their names and the likes. I'm pretty sure the only person in the host club who we can consider a close friend would be Hunny, and that's mainly because Fuji knew him first.

Damn… we need to properly introduce ourselves. Of course, when we're NOT dressed as males and instead as our usual selves.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Seiji gave them all a look that suggested she was annoyed with their presence and she just wanted to go back to reading. I just sat there with a grin.

"I'm sorry if these guys were bothering you." Haruhi smiled politely, and I could just SEE Seiji jumping her then and there, but instead, she hardened her glare. Seeing this, Haruhi sweat-dropped, "Uh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you!"

Oh hey, I just realized that Haruhi's last name is almost like ours (and Fuji's, of course), just with an 'oka' at the end. …Wow, being cousins, you'd think I'd realize this sooner.

Seeing as how it didn't seem like 'Kotaru' was going to accept Haruhi's handshake, I took it with vigor, because I'm young and youthful and just FULL of vigor.

"I'm Daisuke, and that's Kotaru. Don't mind him, he's an anti-social-bug." I waved my hand dismissively in Seiji's direction. "I'm guessing you're Hikaru and Kaoru?" I turned to the twins, purposely looking a bit confused so as to imply that I didn't know which was which.

Yeah, 'which', as an OBJECTS, not 'who', as in HUMANS. HA! Take THAT Hitachiin twins! I just referred to you as objects!

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, at your service!" I nearly clicked my tongue as I realized that the only reason the twins might be talking to us is because Seiji and I aren't here (to them, at least) and that they're most likely wanting to prank us in some way. Because usually, the twins only talk to girls like this, and from what I've heard, they act differently to boys.

Well… that's a bit confusing, since Kaoru is under Seiji and I's 'Possibly Gay' list. Weird for a gay guy to constantly flirt with girls and seem to treat guys like the plague, right?

Ugh, I'm rambling…

"So um… what's this school like?" I said as some sort of weird conversation starter, because I was feeling a bit awkward.

"Big." Haruhi said immediately, and I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I figured."

"It's just like any other school really." Hikaru shrugged.

Haruhi gave another deadpan look, "For the physical exams, each person gets their own doctor and nurse. EACH. PERSON."

I blinked, and I'm pretty sure Seiji's hand had just twitched.

How come we didn't know about this before?

That's pretty intense.

…Damn rich people.

"Damn rich people." Seiji had actually muttered in a way that reminded me of Haruhi. I was a bit freaked that she had said what was just on my mind, but we're twins, so it's not THAT surprising. I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru have had moments like that before.

"The teachings ok." Kaoru spoke up, not seeming to notice Haruhi's comments or Seiji's mutter. "The only fault would probably have to be the students. Some can be mean, and others are just… obnoxious."

Oh? Now this was new. How come I feel as if the twins are opening up to 'Daisuke' and 'Kotaru' more than Seiji and I? Should I feel offended?

"You got that right." Seiji had muttered again, only loud enough for me to hear. She was most likely thinking about those crazy Host Club fangirls that practically jumped us in our own house the other day.

I nearly shivered.

Didn't really want to think about that now.

"Any clubs?" I asked to brighten the mood. I knew that this would most likely turn to the Host Club, especially since the twins' faces brightened up.

"If you're looking for a club, you should stop by the Host Club." Hikaru smirked, and the way he spoke reminded me of one of those annoying cars salesmen.

"…Host club?" I blinked. Seiji feigned interest as she finally put down her book and raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. "What's that?"

Kaoru also smirked, now standing next to his brother, placing an arm around his shoulders. Any more closer contact and I'm sure Seiji would explode.

Literally.

Her guts would be splattered all over the walls and we would have to evacuate the school and everything because of random combusting students.

And then I'd be free of my insanity.

But anyway, back to Kaoru, "You should just come by and see for yourself." I kind of wanted him to say C-4 really dramatically instead of 'see for' and then reveal TNT that would explode within seconds, because then it would be like that one episode in Dick Figures.

You know, that YouTube show? Yeah, you know it.

But, unfortunately, this is Kaoru.

God, I'm sounding like Seiji.

"You can't just tell us?" Seiji said, placing her chin on her fist as she glared through her bangs (or rather the wig's bangs) at the twins in annoyance yet again.

"Nope~!" The twins chimed. "It's a surprise!"

Seiji growled, opening up her book once again as she decided that this conversation was just a waste of her time.

Ha, I'd never thought I would ever think that sentence in my entire life.

I sent a smile in Seiji's direction, looking as if I was used to this behavior (when I WASN'T) and then back at the twins and Haruhi, who's been quiet this whole time to the point where I forgot she was here.

Poor Haruhi.

"We'll be there. Where is it?" I asked, because it would make sense for a NEW STUDENT to ask where a certain club room was.

"Third Music Room."

"Third?" Seiji once again spoke up. "How many music rooms are there?"

"I don't even know." Haruhi sighed.

I grinned again, letting out a little chuckle and a thumbs up as the bell rang, "We'll be there!"

* * *

**_BADUM! End of chapter 21... or 22... whatever. I hate adding prologues, it gets the chapters all messed up. Maybe to make up for it, we'll add an epilogue._**

**_...I don't really know how that would work thought... we suck at epilogues. Mainly because we suck at finishing stories._**

**_Ciao~_**

**_-Hitatchiin_**


	23. Futaru? Kouji? WHAT IS IT?

_**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, I JUST WANTED TO THANK THE REVIEWERS!**_

**_Ninjagirl21: Thank you, and who doesn't love Fuji. But I don't think I'll actually romantically involve him with someone. I might just have him and Seiji play flirt and stuff, but nothing serious. Like we said earlier, we don't really want Seiji or Yuki to be paired with anyone._**

**_Kururulover966: Thank you! We're trying to post as fast as we can!_**

**_Lilly of the Lillypadz: Best story to mankind!? LE GASP, SANKYUU! You're our most frequent reviewer, thank you for sticking with this story! Oh, and thank you for the correct spelling of donuts! You're right, it IS a bad message to kids... O.o_**

**_ellodereitsmehere: Thank you very much~!_**

**_The Amendable Snow Freak: Aha, thanks! Don't worry, I get confused when I'm writing my story sometimes because I forget what's currently happening. Especially when I start a chapter right after Hitatchiin finishes one. We usually write chapters without knowing what the other will write. So it's kind of like a surprise every time. And don't worry, the cousin will come in soon!_**

**_RedBron: Thank you for the review! I'm not going to answer that question, it's a secret, but since you're not a big fan on incest, I'll try not to make it anything too serious. Anything for my readers! And yeah, when first planning out this story, we were thinking of pairing Yuki with Kaoru and Seiji with Hikaru, but then we were like, "Nah, there's too many stories out there like that." We wanted ours to be original, so here it is._**

**_Fiona: AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HEY WASSUP! I KNOWS YOU! Thanks for having the time to read this story after I basically spammed you about it. Also, thanks for pitching in your amazing ideas. I managed to get, like, one of them in here. More will be in the next chapter, which will be written by Sophia._**

**_Now that THAT'S over with (I've been meaning to do that in other chapters, but always forgot, eheh...) ON WITH DA STOREH!_**

* * *

_Chapter 22: Seiji's P.O.V_

TORTUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!

That's what this is! Torture! With a capital T! If I knew how miserable this would make me, I would have never even came up with this idea in the first place! I feel as if I could just jump out the window right now! Just end it all! I can't take it any longer! Why is the world so cruel!?

HARUHI STOP BEING SO DAMN ADORABLE!

"Kotaru?"

I nearly jumped as Haruhi brushed up against me, her wide deer-like eyes looking at me curiously as we walked down the hall to the Third Music Room.

I adjusted my glasses so the light reflection would hide my eyes and I would look cooler. To be honest, I always thought that only Kyoya could do that.

"Yes?" I was surprised my voice contained the same calmness it had earlier.

"I was wondering, how are you and Daisuke related?" I WOULD have blinked in shock, but then realized that I'm not Seiji at the moment. But then again, I could probably get away with it since these glasses block my eyes.

"We're cousins, unfortunately." I said, keeping a straight face. A good way to keep up this act is to constantly think, 'What would Kyoya do?'

"Oh, I think I know how you feel. I have a cousin who tends to get out of hand." She grimaced as she looked away.

I lol'd on the inside, knowing that she was most likely (definitely) talking about Yuki.

Wait…

Is it possible to laugh out loud on the inside?

Ah, oh well.

"I just wish she and her sister would have told me about this whole exchange program sooner. They just suddenly tell us this a day before, and they didn't even tell us the name of the school they're at." She paused, "What school did they go to?"

…

OH CRAPPERS!

"St. Jashuin." I said randomly, not even thinking. Honestly, I just made a random noise with my mouth, I'm not even sure if it's a real word.

Well, of course the St. is, I'm talking about Jashuin.

"Never heard of it." Hikaru bluntly spoke up, as if HE had any right to break into OUR conversation. The bastard.

"It's a small private school." Yuki grinned as she covered up my mistake. Well, it wasn't a mistake, per se, more like… I was talking too much. Even though I only uttered, like, 5 words.

Heh, uttered.

"Why would a private school participate in something like that?" Kaoru questioned, as if HE had any right to break into OUR conversation. But he's Kaoru, so I'll forgive him.

"The principle wanted to expand our horizons, as he said." I spoke as if I thought it was a bland idea, and that I really didn't want to have anything to do it. Anything to make my act seem more realistic. "The Idiot dragged me into it."

Yuki and I had both agreed that I had to refer to her as The Idiot and only The Idiot. I wasn't allowed to call her Daisuke. All to make it look like 'Kotaru' really didn't get along well with 'Daisuke'.

Yuki came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, acting just a bit like one of the twins, "I thought it'd be fun, Ko-chan!" And she was to refer to me as 'Ko-chan'.

I kept a blank face as I easily shrugged off her arm. Yuki only laughed more in return.

The twins and Haruhi seemed to buy it for they didn't question any further, and we continued the rest of our walk in silence. Just as I thought that the silence was getting a bit TOO uncomfortable (though I tried my best to make it not show on my face), we finally arrived in front of those giant pink doors that I've come to know and love, ignoring the fact that I thought they were a bit gay at first.

We went through the whole red-petals-attacking-you-while-this-bright-light-b linds-you process, and we also got the whole, "Welcome!" showbiz, before the rest of the Host Club members realized that it was just us.

It makes me wonder, even though the Host Club isn't open at the moment, why do they still say, "Welcome!" whenever the door opens? I'm starting to think they just have an invisible wire that once you walk over it, it triggers something that causes a recording of the whole Host Club members to go, "Welcome!"

I SWEAR I heard Hikaru's, Kaoru's AND Haruhi's voices in that "Welcome!" this time.

ANYWAYS!

Hunny gasped, his whole body seeming to slowly and dramatically lift about three feet of the ground by the power of levitation before he slowly and dramatically lowered down once again.

It almost seemed as if he was raised by some mechanical podium and then went back down again. I tried not to giggle.

"New students!?" He questioned, hugging his pink-stuffed bunny closer to himself as he stared at Yuki and I in awe.

It was almost as if he never saw a blonde person before. And if he DIDN'T, then imagine how AWKWARD that would be, especially with Tamaki in the room.

Speaking of Tamaki, he was staring at us in what looked like confusion. Maybe it's because we were new and was just wondering who we were and why we were here, but he also seemed to be thinking really hard, which is an amazing feat for someone like Tamaki, who didn't really seem to have a brain, and even if he did, then I'm sure it was probably the size of a pea or something.

Ha! Thought that'd be another run-on sentence, did you? Well, THINK AGAIN! They'll be coming when you least expect it.

"Oh? I haven't heard of the school having new students today." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere with his large Death Note that was a bit bigger than the average Death Note, but I'm pretty sure that it WAS a Death Note and that he had a Shinigami that I couldn't see hovering behind him that whispered to him every night before he went to sleep on how to take over the world.

Yup, I'm POSITIVE that's how it is.

"It was pretty sudden, eheh…" Yuki sheepishly chuckled, putting on a bright grin.

I let out a huff of air, not bothering to even respond as I looked off to the side with a hand on my hip. I'm not sure if I looked girly at the moment, but it seems like something Kotaru or even Kyoya would do.

Well, of course I doubt Kyoya would add the huff, but… you know…meh.

"What are your names?" I had this suspicious feeling that Kyoya was testing us.

"Daisuke at your service!" Yuki waved.

I bowed, keeping a blank face and making sure my glasses didn't slide off as I lowered my head, "Kotaru."

"Last names?"

"Suzushima. We're cousins." Yuki answered without missing a beat, grin still on. Good thing too, because I hadn't really thought of a last name (which is actually a major flaw in our plan now that I think about it, considering how much time we put into planning this). I would have probably freaked out then and there and just admitted that we were really Seiji and Yuki if it weren't for Yuki herself. I would have torn off my wig dramatically as I cried out passionately, apologizing frantically with tears pouring down my face, yelling out other crazy shit and just generally make things AWKWARD for everyone.

Kyoya didn't say anything, and instead just wrote down something in his Death Note. Most likely those names.

Man, I feel sorry for anyone named Daisuke or Kotaru Suzushima, which is probably a LOT of people.

Kyoya you MURDERER!

"Doesn't this one remind you of Kyoya?" Hikaru quite randomly popped up on my left side.

"Yeah, the only difference is the hair and lack of notebook." Kaoru also quite randomly popped up. But on my RIGHT side, DUR! It would be weird if he ALSO popped up on my left side, because then it would be like Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the exact same spot, and that's only seen in video game glitches where characters accidently occupy the same space as another character and they just kind of merge together awkwardly and you see one character on moment and then another the next. Thought I doubt anyone would be able to even tell that Hikaru and Kaoru were doing that since they were twins and all. I mean, it might look like they have four arms or something, but… yeah.

Ah, I totally wish I could lol at the moment.

"Could you two please refrain from standing so close?" I asked bluntly, making sure my eyebrow twitched.

"Yup, exactly like Kyoya." They chorused, not even bothering to move, but I didn't really mind, because it's not like they were raping me at the moment. Nor were they breathing heavily down my neck. Even if they were, I wouldn't complain, because I'm pretty sure it would tickle.

"So, what's this whole Host Club biz about anyways?" Yuki asked, placing her hands on her hips as she glanced around the place like one would when looking at something they just built and completed and it looked WONDERFUL.

If Yuki actually DID build this school, I probably wouldn't even be here by now. We'd be off in a huge ass mansion swimming in a pool of money.

There was a pause as all of us waited for Tamaki to go on about how wonderful the Host Club was along with other over dramatic stuff that we would eventually drown out and start a whole other conversation that didn't involve him which would result in him going to his emo-corner, but then I realized that the pause was a bit too long, so we (because the others also waited for the pause, and by others, I mean the twins and Yuki, I wasn't really paying attention to what the other members were doing at the moment, maybe they were off at a disco party or something) all looked over to see just what the hell he was doing, only to see that he was still staring at Yuki and I with that constipated look on his face.

That was an UNITENTIONAL run-on sentence, I swear.

"Um, something wrong?" Yuki asked, making sure to stay in character.

"Uh…" Tamaki only muttered, making me even MORE convinced that he really was constipated. He then blinked, shaking his head like a dog when getting rid of water, "No, nothing, nothing at all." He blinked a few more times, STILL staring at us, making me believe that there WAS something wrong, and that I had something on my face or something, but he then turned with a flourish, seeming to take a complete 180 personality turn.

"The Host Club is a place where young handsome men such as myself gather together to entertain young beautiful ladies such as yourself- THOSE of Ouran…" He suddenly cut himself off and then escalated his voice as he continued speaking, as if to correct a mistake he made.

I blinked, and luckily no one saw because of my awesome ninja glasses that I really should start wearing more because they REALLY help my vision and actually make me look that much cooler when they hide my eyes. They were like white sunglasses or something, I swear.

I glanced over at Yuki, who actually DID blink as she stared at Tamaki. Her eyes widened half an inch (or maybe not half an inch, I can't measure that well) before reverting to her normal size. She turned her gaze to me, giving me a LOOK with her eyes that said, "We need to talk later."

I kept on my stone face (not stone as if, "DUDE, I'M SO STONED RIGHT NOW!" but stone as in, "DUDE, MY FACE IS A ROCK BECAUSE I'M THAT EMOTIONLESS!") as I gave her a discreet not.

Ok, it actually wasn't THAT discreet, because the twins, who I honestly forgot were standing RIGHT NEXT TO ME, stared at me when they saw me nod. Apparently, they didn't see Yuki give me that LOOK, so to them, it just looked as if I had some sort of random head tick or something.

Luckily, they didn't question it.

So as Tamaki was shouting out PROFANITIES!

Aha, no, JK.

So as Tamaki was shouting out words of flowery wisdom that I really had absolutely no idea what they meant, the doors suddenly burst open, and a giant horde of yellow buffalo rushed in, squealing their heads off.

It looks like my invisible wire theory was wrong for no exclamation of, "Welcome!" sounded this time. Either that, or the yellow buffalo were just too loud for me to hear it.

Seeming to ignore us in their fangirl craze, they all rushed to their favorite hosts, who seemed to have been mysteriously seated the moment the yellow buffalo entered the room. Even Tamaki was done with his monologue.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, turning to Yuki and crossing my arms, still keeping up the act because I'm pretty sure out of ALL the people in this room, AT LEAST twenty or so could hear us.

"We were invited! And from what I can tell, this club is all about entertaining ladies. Sounds interesting." She smirked to herself, placing her hand under her chin as she winked at a few nearby yellow buffalo.

They blushed, and I almost gagged. Though I guess that seems like something Kotaru would do, so I went ahead and gagged anyways.

"To you, maybe, but like hell am I going to stay around here." I started heading towards the door, making sure to keep a good eye on the clock. Just a few more minutes…

Yuki, also seeming to notice the time, quickly grabbed my arm, "Ah, but don't you want to at least meet everyone?"

"No thanks." I tried tugging my arm back.

"Oh come on, I know you're anti-social, but you don't have to be a party pooper either."

"I'm not anti-social, I just think a majority of the people in this room are morons. Especially you and the other blonde other there."

Hunny, having somehow heard us, gasped and started to tear up, but I paused and quickly assured him that I was talking about Tamaki, especially when I noticed that some of the yellow buffalo were glaring at me. I guess they wouldn't treat me differently even if I were a guy.

"Err, no, not you, I mean… that guy over there." I tried to apologize in a way that 'Kotaru' would. Awkwardly.

Soon enough, Hunny calmed down, and so did the buffalo, and I glanced at the clock yet again.

"I still don't see any reason to stay. We're only gonna be here for a day anyways, there's no point in making new friends." I finally got my arm free from Yuki, making my way to the door.

Yuki, noticing the time, let me go, pouting all the while, "Fine, it's your loss!" She called out.

I waved a hand carelessly above my head, not bothering to word my good-bye and instead just leave. However, right as I reached the door, it suddenly opened before I could even reach for the handle, smashing me right in the head.

Just as planned.

"Ah?" A soft voice sounded from the other side of the door before a head poked around.

Fuji.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him as he took hold of my hand, which was currently cradling my head from the pain.

Even though this was all planned, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't know somebody was on the other side." He stated worriedly, removing my hand to look at my head himself.

I swatted his hand away, "I'm fine, don't touch me." I noticed that we got the attention of some of the girls nearby, also just as planned.

Fuji stared a bit as I started rubbing my head, trying to make the VERY REAL pain go away.

Finally, he smiled softly, "You know, you look adorable when you do that."

A beat of silence.

Maybe two.

I pretend to look up in shock as even more girls looked over here, having heard Fuji's words directed towards what they think is another male.

I swear, they looked like vultures or something, with the way their necks just snapped over and their eyes were dead set on us as if watching a dramatic movie.

I tried not to shiver at the creepiness as I forced myself to blush (just had to think of Hikaru and Kaoru having some nice buttsecks).

"W-what the hell?" I said angrily, which only caused Fuji to chuckle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. My name's Syuusuke Fuji, yours?" He stuck out his hand, and I now noticed that almost EVERY SINGLE GIRL (save for Haruhi and Yuki) were basically leaning off the edge of their seats as they stared at us, eyes narrowed to the point where they looked closed.

"K-kotaru… Suzushima." I slowly took his hand, looking away with a blush and making sure my glasses hit the light just right so no one could see my eyes.

Fuji smirked, "Nice to meet you, Kotaru." And here, he kissed my hand.

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nearly every girl probably pissed themselves in their excitement after taking about a minute for this to sink in. I had to hold back a major smirk as every Host Club member flinched.

"OHMIGAWD, DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"HE KISSED HIS HAND!"

"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"KOTARU-KUN'S A TSUNDERE!"

"AH, FUJI-SAMA IS SO CHARMING!"

"_THEY MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" _The last one was shouted by every single girl, nearly bursting my own eardrums at the sheer volume of it.

"Just in time." I whisper to Fuji as I pretend to hide my face in embarrassment.

Fuji kept up his smirk, which I'm pretty sure wasn't faked, "They're easily entertained."

"Also easy to anger." I nearly shivered as I remembered the harsh glares I received so many times.

Once the screams and squeals seemed to die down, Fuji once again turned to me.

"You're new, right? Were you just leaving? Why don't you stay so we can get to know each other." He tilted his head, his hair falling over lightly and just looked like the typical sweet and charming guy. I nearly squealed myself.

"I-I was just about to leave, actually…" I trailed off.

"NO! STAY!"

"TALK TO HIM!"

"KISS HIM!"

The last one nearly made me laugh out loud.

"Come on." Without even waiting for a reply, Fuji grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to an empty table. I pretended to protest and stutter the whole way as the fangirls cheered us on.

* * *

**_ERGK, the ending is a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this up before I went to sleep, mainly because I promised a friend that I would have it up either today or tomorrow, and I REALLY wanted to have it up today. So... yeah. I'm missing sleep because of YOU!_**

**_Just in case some of you get confused, Creek always refers to me (Kali) and Hitatchiin refers to Sophia. We KNOW that we spelt Hitatchiin wrong. It was an accident at first, but we were too lazy to change it, so now whenever we refer to Sophia, it's spelt with that extra T, however, if we're actually talking about the Hitachiin twins, it's spelt correctly. So..._**

**_Creek and or Seiji = Kali_**

**_Hitatchiin and or Yuki = Sophia_**

**_We respond to both names, though we mainly use the ones that are part of our username; Creek-Hitatchiin. _**

**_P.S. Mine is first cuz I'm older, MUAHAHAHA!_**

**_P.P.S. Creek is the yaoi pairing for Craig and Tweek from South Park, which was actually one of the very first yaoi pairings I liked. Hitatchiin was chosen because our favorite characters at the time were the Hitachiin twins._**

**_Ja ne~_**

**_-Creek_**


	24. The Unicorns Did It!

**_...I hate kids._**

**_Like, really. Especially ones around 10 or 11, sometimes 12 (no offense if you're around that age area)._**

**_They're obnoxious, loud, and just plain rude. Whenever I see a kid being rude to someone I know, I just want to rip out their teeth and shove it up their asses, and then shave off all of their hair, and if they're already bald, then just shave off their skin untill I get to their skull. And then I'd take a chainsaw and hack off both of ther arms and use them as lamp posts while I hack off their legs and beat whats left of them with it._**

**_Sorry, ignore this rant. I apologize if it offends and/or disturbs you._**

* * *

_Chapter 23: Yuki's P.O.V_

I held back a sweat-drop as Fuji chatted with Seiji, who was looking about as freaked out as possible, while about 95% of the girls were crowding around them, not even BOTHERING to try and hide themselves. Seriously, they were crowded around the table as if there was a monkey playing the drums standing on said table.

I kept up my grin though as I watched in what looked like amusement; just because a majority of the people in the room were distracted by Fuji and Seiji, it didn't mean that it was the SMART people that were distracted.

Kyoya was standing a few feet away from me, writing down some more stuff in that giant notebook of his. Hunny and Mori didn't seem bothered that their guests were now gone, so they were pigging out over some cake (though I hope you can assume that it was just Hunny that was pigging out, really).

The twins were seated on a couch, both of them pouting. I'm assuming they were somehow jealous that Fuji and Seiji stole their act, minus the whole 'being brothers' thing.

Haruhi was just… there.

And finally, just as I started to look for Tamaki, I felt a sudden poke in my side.

Holding in a squeal, I whirled around and stared at the perpetrator in shock.

And when I say perpetrator, I have to say it like ChaoticMonki (or Cry) does in his gameplay of the Walking Dead. Yes, that shit's funny.

"The hell?" I said without even thinking. I didn't panic though, since that seems like something anyone would say in a situation like this.

"So it is you." Tamaki said as he stared at me.

I blinked, "Huh?" I said.

"Why are you dressed as a guy?"

I blinked AGAIN, "Huh?" I said AGAIN.

"You're Yuki, right? Why are you and Seiji dressed as guys?" Tamaki repeated, looking patient.

It seemed as if my brain has short circuited or something, because I really had no idea how to reply.

Finally, I noticed the worried look that appeared on Tamaki's face when I wasn't replying, so I quickly fixed myself and chuckled nervously.

"Yuki? I don't think I know who that is…" Because I'm pretty sure no one actually mentioned our names yet.

"But… you're Yuki." Tamaki ALMOST pointed out bluntly, but this is Tamaki, and we all know that he never does anything BLUNTLY. Everything he does has to have SOME kind of flourish.

"No, I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Suzushima." I grinned, hoping Tamaki would just SHUT UP and accept my nice James Bond introduction.

"But…" he looked over and pointed at Seiji, "Seiji…"

Before he could continue, I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shush, no one is supposed to know. This is our idea of a prank."

His eyes were wide from my sudden assault, and I couldn't blame him. This seems more like something Seiji would do.

I released Tamaki once I was sure he wouldn't say anything else, but then I nearly face palmed when he opened his mouth.

"Does Fuji know?" He casted a worried glance over at the two sadists.

"Yeah, this was also planned, though this part was mainly their idea." I made sure my expression and stance was like that of 'Daisuke's', but I was using my normal voice when speaking to Tamaki, sure that no one could hear us.

We stood there in silence a bit as the guests (or 'yellow buffalo' as Seiji says) continue to squeal loudly over Fuji and Seiji (Futaru or Kouji would probably be the pairing name), though it sounded a bit quieter since we were standing some distance away. Just proves how HUGE this room is.

…Damn rich people.

"Kyoya knows too." Tamaki suddenly spoke up, causing me to jump.

I turned to him and saw him staring over at Kyoya, who was now sitting at his own little table, typing something into his own computer at inhumane speeds.

"That's no surprise." I shrugged. "But I did have this small feeling that you somehow knew too. How did you figure it out though? From what I heard, you were the last one to find out about Haruhi's gender."

He twitched a bit, almost looking embarrassed about this certain subject.

"It's just… Seiji emitted that same scary aura she has whenever she's mad, so that was easy. I figured that you were Yuki when I saw you standing with Seiji, since I couldn't imagine anybody else other than Fuji doing this with her."

"How did you know I wasn't Fuji?"

"Well, he's right there, so I knew you weren't him when he entered the room."

I stared at him some more, surprised, "I didn't know you could act this calm. Where did prince-idiot go?"

…

"I-Idiot?" Tamaki whimpered as he crouched in a corner, a depressing aura surrounding him.

Well, at least I know he's still Tamaki.

Looking back over at my sister and her partner in crime, I saw that Seiji was practically on Fuji's lap, and she seemed to be pouting in a way that only Kotaru can.

The fangirls were just soaking it all up.

"He doesn't seem much like Kyoya anymore." Hikaru AGAIN randomly popped up from nowhere.

I'm starting to think he and his brother are ninjas or something.

"You're right. He's more on the tsundere side now." Kaoru placed a hand under his chin, and I really thought that he of all people shouldn't be talking about tsunderes.

I grinned, going back into 'Daisuke' mode.

"Ko-chan's always like that. He tends to hit people when he gets embarrassed, and he also doesn't like to admit when he likes someone, friend-wise or not."

The twins stared at the two (one disguised) guys as Fuji buried his nose in Seiji's neck, getting flailing arms and profanities (along with even MORE screams, and even I had to admit, if it weren't for the fact that I knew it was Seiji over there, I would probably squeal my head off too) in return.

I really don't know HOW we were able to see the two through the large crowd of fangirls, so don't even ask.

"Is Kotaru gay?" Kaoru asked so randomly and bluntly that even Hikaru looked surprised, which caused me to feel surprised because usually the two are so in-sync, but of course, I didn't SHOW my surprise.

"I don't think so." I answered after a few seconds, and I wasn't lying either. With the way Seiji fantasizes over Haruhi sometimes, it makes me wonder if she's straight.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Have YOU ever had a girlfriend?" He suddenly raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." Because this is Daisuke we're talking about.

Why was Kaoru asking me all of these questions all of a sudden? I was getting a bit scared.

Before he could ask another question that would no doubt rape my mind, I decided to ask my own question, "What about that other guy? Fuji, was it? Is HE gay?"

Because I still never found out the answer to that…

"That guy's really secretive. The only thing we know about him is that he's the school's genius. We just recently found out that he's a bit sadistic and he has a younger brother." Hikaru answered.

"And that's only because those two girls who left basically dragged us with them." Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly.

Well, you guys had the chance to object during that long 15 second pause we had where we all just sort of stared at each other! We didn't DRAG you!

"But other than that, we don't know much about him, much less his sexuality." Hikaru concluded.

Really? Fuji never really seemed that secluded or anything. But now that I think about it, he never really did talk about himself. Maybe Seiji and I can interrogate him or something.

I also felt a bit awkward yet happy to be having this kind of conversation with the twins. It's like they don't CARE about other people's sexuality, but then again, it would be quite awkward if the HITACHIIN TWINS of all people were homophobic.

Yup, quite awkward indeed.

But Seiji just might find it incredibly funny… of course, AFTER she yells at them for being homophobic, because we HATE homophobes… especially those really mean ones who feel the need to shout out their hatred casually. How would they feel if WE just shouted out our hatred for them so casually by calling them names and shoving them off of cliffs?

Ok, rant over… sorry…

"Do… girls actually fall for that stuff?" I questioned hesitantly, pointing over at the two people who were STILL gaining the attention of every panty-clad girl in the room.

Yeah, I'm wearing boxers, and I'm pretty sure Haruhi is too.

Ok, maybe, I really don't know…

"Oh, all the time." Hikaru waved it off.

"Though I'm a bit ticked that they stole our act." Kaoru crossed his arms, even though he didn't even looked the slightest bit angry.

"Yeah, and they're not even doing it right." Hikaru agreed.

I raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on my face.

"Your act? You're saying you guys do that kind of stuff too?"

"For the ladies." They replied.

"…So… it's not real?" My smirk was turning just a bit more real rather than forced. I was actually trying to see if I could somehow make them squirm.

"No." They both replied AGAIN. Following Seiji's instincts, I tried to keep a close eye on Kaoru to see his reactions. However, he looked exactly like his brother; indifferent.

"Oh? That's too bad. Imagine the look on girls faces when they walk into the Host Club one day to see you two making out on the couch." I chuckled a little, acting as if I joking (I really wasn't) as I placed a hand on my hip and looked away, trying to pretend that I didn't notice the twitch they both did.

They both looked as if they were about to say something, but I quickly cut them off, giving them a wave.

"Well, I think Ko-chan and I have to go home now. We still have to figure out dinner and everything. It was nice meeting you though." I gave them a grin, not even bothering to actually look at their faces to check and see if they were blushing or not. I bet Kaoru was at least a little red, and maybe Hikaru was just confused, but I decided to just keep it a surprise.

I turned and headed towards the two people who I'm pretty sure would end up being the death of me, noticing that Seiji was now out of Fuji's grasp and was rushing towards me, her face red and her glasses doing that cool Kyoya-thing as she speed walked.

"Come on, let's go." She made a big show of grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the doors, looking pissed. I looked back and saw Fuji quickly following behind, a smile on his face as he called for Kotaru to wait.

Once we were halfway down the hall and away from the Host Club doors, Fuji having caught up, we all finally burst into laughter.

"Aha! That was so fun!" Seiji cheered, her eyes finally visible behind her glasses. Her blue contacts were now showing, and I wondered why she needed them in the first place when the glasses were blocking her eyes most of them time anyways.

"The looks on their faces were amazing." Fuji nodded, a wide grin set on his face

I laughed, "You guys used those poor girls."

"It was totally worth it. And the best part is, nobody found out!" Seiji smiled.

I paused, "Ah…well…"

"What? Don't tell me, Kyoya knew? That's not surprising, he knows almost everything."

"Well, yeah, he knows, but Tamaki does also."

Silence.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!?"

"I DIDN'T! This was what I was going to tell you earlier! It seemed as if he found out right when we entered the room. I wasn't completely sure, but then he confronted me about it as you two were doing your little show."

"Hm, Tamaki, ne?" Fuji tilted his head, still smiling. "That _is_ surprising. Kyoya I can understand, but it seems as if the prince has finally grown a brain cell or two."

Seiji giggled at Fuji's jab towards Tamaki, and I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Well, what now?" Seiji asked.

"It's not like he's gonna punish us for dressing as guys to school." I said, "Kyoya might question us, but I don't think we're in trouble or anything."

"Well… I was wondering…" Seiji twirled a lock of her wig, glancing at a nearby wall as we reached the doors that led outside. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"…Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Seiji as if she was crazy.

Wait…

"Because, it's so fun!"

"But we said it's only a day." I reminded her.

"I can change some things." Fuji smiled, looking ahead as we went on to the sidewalk and started making our way to our apartment building.

"I'm not gonna ask." I said, looking away as Seiji gushed blood from her eyes.

Just kidding.

She just gushed.

* * *

_**WhooHohOHOhOoOoHhooHohOHo IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH! BLAAAGHGAHAHGHGHGH!**_

_**...idk.**_

_**ChaoticMonki, one of the best YouTube gamers out there. He goes by Cry though. His voice is amazingly cool and just... amazing. I was watching his Walking Dead Gameplay, and it was either the first or second video where he sees a coloring book with a unicorn, and he's all like, "The unicorns did it! Now we know the perpetrators!" And the way he said it sounded like he had an accent of some sort. It was funny.**_

_**You should watch him if you haven't yet, and also subscribe to him.**_

_**This is mainly for a certain person who has heard of Pewdiepie, but not Cry. We're trying to get this person to watch Cry. Because he's amazing. As shit.**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**-Hitatchiin**_


	25. Day 2!

**_I just wanna say GOD DAMN!_**

**_Which translates into, "I'm so sorry for not updating." _**

**_It's mainly my fault, because it was MY responsibility to write this chapter. Hitatchiin was allowed to just lay back and relax. I also came up with a stomach virus about three days after school let out for summer vocation (I threw up SEVEN times in one day, it was hell, and I literally ate nothing at all, because I already knew that I would just throw it back up). But that's no excuse for why I wasn't writing, because that was about 2 or 3 weeks ago.  
_**

**_Also, we've been hit with some ridiculous heat wave, and since heat rises, my whole family has taken refugee downstairs in my parents room. Which sucks because everything is UPSTAIRS. Hitatchiin, my brother and I have to sleep on the floor with pillows and blankets, and our parents go to sleep REALLY early, so we have to be quiet for the whole night, which is hard considering our brother is a four year old brat who demands food every 10 minutes and doesn't know the definition of 'whisper'. _**

**_So now that you've been forced and strapped down into a chair JUST so you could listen to what's happening in my life, I shall reward you with a long awaited chapter._**

* * *

_Chapter 24: Seiji's P.O.V_

Kotaru.

Kooootaru.

Koooootaaaaaruuuuu.

God damn that's so fun to say.

It was now day 2 of our amazing plan, since we decided to make it last longer than just one day. I don't think we'll do the same thing tomorrow though, which is fine with me. This wig is a bit itchy, and I'm tired of acting like I have a stick up my ass most of the time.

The only real good thing about this whole prank is that the fangirls don't seem as venomous. Especially since they now think I'm in a romantic relationship with Fuji. Or at least struggling in one.

I sometimes wonder how different my school life would be like if I had just attended as a boy in the first place. Probably a lot like Haruhi's. Or, I wonder what my WHOLE life would be like if I was born as a real boy!

_CRASH!_

Before my mind could wonder into that wonderful idea, I felt my stomach drop suddenly, and a sudden pain in my ass.

Ok…WHAT THE FUCK!?

Within 3 seconds I'm suddenly on the ground, confused on what just happened. One minute, I'm sitting in my chair, and the next, it seems as if the front to legs decided to just go on vacation and just DISAPPEAR.

Result?

The chair gives out and I land on my ass.

I look back at my chair to see that all four legs are in fact still there. None of them were broken; in fact, the chair was perfectly fine. I definitely wasn't leaning back in my chair or anything, it was on ALL FOURS, so… what the actual fuck?

I heard a snicker to my left, and I sighed thinking that the whole class was now going to start laughing at me.

But instead, they're all just staring at me with worried gazes. I was confused at first, but then I remembered that I was Kotaru at the moment, and it seemed as if Kotaru was loved by the school, so OF COURSE my classmates would be worried.

But then, who was laughing?

I turn and see probably the only person who I could get away with killing at the moment.

Yuki sat there, a hand over her mouth as she looked out the window. Even though said mouth was covered, I was able to see her smile through her eyes.

"Bitch." I grumbled silently as I grabbed my chair and stood up. Her shoulders shook more, implying that she was laughing harder.

"Suzushima-san, are you alright?" The teacher asked, having stared at this whole scene in silence just like everyone else.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine. Please continue." I smiled politely at her, making sure I pulled off the Kyoya-smile perfectly.

The teacher, buying it instantly, nodded and turned back to the board, moving on to the next problem. Other students stared a bit to make sure I was REALLY ok before they too turned back to the lesson.

Awwie, they all care about me!

Or rather, Kotaru, but oh well, it's still me! They just don't know it! HA!

I decided to confront Yuki LATER about the whole chair thing (I just KNOW she did it!) because I'm sure that the teacher would still be keeping an eye on me after that incident, and she would no doubt see me talking during class.

So, to pass the time, I read my new book, _Slice of Cherry_.

I remember seeing an old friend read this, and I happened to read one paragraph over her shoulder, and it mentioned blood and killing and I was instantly hooked. I asked where she got the book from, and she said the local library, but I was too lazy to actually ever go, so I never did end up getting that book. But then Fuji told me that I would need a book to read during my free time at school, so we went to the bookstore and looked in the Young Adult section for really gory stuff that I wouldn't get bored in. And lo and behold, there it was!

"That was so funny!"

What?

Who said that!? How dare they! My pain is not for their amusement, and how come that person, besides Yuki, is the only one who thought that was actually funny?

"Thanks." I heard Yuki's amused voice reply, and I could practically FEEL the smirk on her face.

I discreetly glanced over at my sister, wondering who the hell she was talking to. I saw her grinning over at a guy sitting in front of her, with dark black hair that almost looked blue in way. His bangs covered a good portion of his right eye, making him look just a tad gothic (NOT emo, because you can't really look emo unless you have cuts on your wrists, get it right people!).

All in all, he looked pretty different. I'm surprised I never noticed him before.

"I'm Akira Hatsuka, nice to meet you." Akira stuck out his hand, grinning, and I had to hold in a snort at how girly his name was, even though I haven't seen any girls with the name Akira.

"Daisuke Suzushima!" Yuki took it, also grinning.

"So it's your second day here, right?"

"Yeah, and my last. My cousin and I are going back to our old school tomorrow." She pointed her thumb over at me, not really looking at me at all.

"Oh? That's a shame. I'll just have to make sure that your last day here is your best day ever!" Akira cheered, and I was surprised that the teacher hadn't even noticed them talking, or anyone else for that matter.

I nearly cringed; it seems as if Yuki had found a best friend now. Albeit, one that doesn't even know her real name or gender and thinks that she's leaving tomorrow, but still, I feel as if those two will somehow team up against me these last few hours.

***.~.~.~.~.~.***

I trudged into my next class, my bag sagging off of my shoulder and my wig all messed up, though it still looked like it was my real hair. My glasses were knocked askew, and I nearly tripped when my vision suddenly doubled due my eyes looking halfway over the lenses.

"Are you ok, Kotaru-san?" I heard a nice and concerned voice ask me softly.

I quickly fixed my glasses and looked up to see my angel Haruhi, looking worried.

Resisting the urge to smile brightly, I nodded, "Yes," I coughed and cleared my throat, adjusting my glasses even MORE. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"You sure?" Another voice asked, and I had to look down to see Kaoru already sitting as his desk, which I was evidently standing in front of. "You look as if someone just jumped you."

…I'm surprised he knows what jumped means; being a rich kid and all.

"No, I'm fine, trust me. It's just my idiot cousin has now made a new acquaintance, someone of equal idiocy as him." I stated blandly. I felt really sophisticated speaking like this, it's kind of like I'm a ruder version of Kyoya.

I made my way to my desk, which was in front of Haruhi's, which was next to Kaoru's desk, which was next to some random person who isn't really all that important. And it goes on and on…

I carefully set down my bag, and once I was finally seated, I resisted the urge to just smack my head down and fall asleep. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this before, especially if Yuki caused it.

Her and that Akira kid are SO going to get it once I'm back to being Seiji.

"You look dead." Kaoru commented nonchalantly, getting out his notebook for class.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said, turning in my seat to face him better. This was probably something I would have said if I were myself too. The only difference was probably my voice.

"So, how come you guys are still here?" Haruhi asked, but then quickly added, "Not that we don't want you hear or anything!"

I gave her a small smile, "The idiot managed to somehow convince the principle to let us stay an extra day. Yuki and Seiji, those two girls who are at our school, didn't have a problem with it." In reality, Fuji just managed to 'convince' the principle to let us keep this up.

I use the term 'convince' VERY loosely.

GASP! Maybe THAT'S how Tamaki knows! Maybe the principle told him! They are related, aren't they?

"What was your old school like?" Kaoru asked me suddenly. I blinked, panicked internally for a bit, and then finally decided to reply.

"Not to sound rude, but why do you ask?"

"Knowing Seiji, she might exaggerate everything when she gets back, and knowing Yuki, she might not remember much and say it just went by like a blur." Haruhi answered.

I paused.

I don't exaggerate!

…That much…

"Well," I started, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms, giving off the look that I was recalling a memory or something. I decided to just describe my REAL old school instead of making up some crazy one off the top of my mind, "I should probably tell you that my school is actually based off of American schools."

Only one sentence and they both already seemed interested.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Instead of all of the different classes you have here, we have a total of four academic classes. The day basically goes like this. Homeroom, ELT, which was apparently Extra Learning Time, then 1st period, 2nd period, lunch, 3rd period, 4th period, and then a class called connections, which was clubs and extra courses, or just P.E if you weren't in a club."

"It sounds… short." Kaoru finally said after they both stared at me for a bit.

"Yeah, well, it's cuz you guys got a lot of shit going on in this school." Is what I WANTED to say, but instead, "Now that I think about it, our school ends an hour earlier than this one."

"What, really?"

I nod.

It seemed like the two wanted to ask more questions, but then the teacher came in. I was grateful too, because I feared that I wouldn't be able to keep up my act longer if I continued to talk to these two. I felt like I was sinking back into Seiji, since I was getting too comfortable with them.

Class continued on silently for a while, since we were just doing worksheets (really easy ones too, since it was English class). There was the occasional question from a student who didn't understand a certain pronunciation of a word, and even some whispers of those who were no doubt cheating.

Haruhi seemed to be the only one without struggles, which made me feel really proud. Part of the reason why she was so good at English is because Yuki and I taught her when we were little. Those English lessons also helped greatly with her scholarship.

So in a way, Yuki and I are part of the reason why she's here.

Because I AM HER FATHER!

Just kidding, I could never be as great as Haruhi's REAL dad.

That guy is amazing.

…GASP! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HIM YET! WHY? DIDN'T HARUHI SAY THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE THE DAY WE WENT OVER? HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE!

SHE LIED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ahem, sorry.

But seriously, I have to question her later.

When lunch FINALLY arrived, and I FINALLY had the chance to eat some nice expensive rich people food like a dirty little whore, I FINALLY got to question Yuki on her 'prank' earlier, FINALLY!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed once we sat down at an empty table, again not sitting with the hosts. My question was partly out of anger and partly an act.

Yuki blinked, fork and/or spoon (I don't really know) hanging from her mouth. She made a cute little 'hm?' noise that WOULD have made me glomp her had I not been someone else.

My sister can be so adorable sometimes, but not as adorable as Haruhi, of course.

"Well, other than the fact that I've been living with you my whole live, nothing really." She paused, "Well, I guess I AM a bit too lazy to the point where it's not considered normal, but…"

I cut her off, "No, not literally! I MEANT, why did you pull out my chair earlier?" I decided to drop the act a little, since Yuki was speaking normally, and I guess that meant it was safe.

"Oh, that? To keep up appearances of course." She shrugged, as if she WASN'T responsible for almost giving me a concussion.

I narrowed my eyes through my epic glasses and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms, "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to pelt you with books." She stiffened, "To keep up appearances of course."

"Damn you for using my own words against me."

I smirked.

But then I had to force myself to drop it when I saw Fuji walking towards us. I then noticed that this action gained the attention of many more yellow buffalo, all of them watching in anticipation.

Oh God, try to imagination that if it was literal. Just REAL yellow buffalo sitting at tables wearing dresses. All of them watching something intently with popcorn and nosebleeds.

I hope I just mind raped you.

Wait, what?

"Hello." Fuji greeted, sounding like the typical guy that flirts with girls as he slid in the seat next to me. You know, it sounded like, "Heeelloooo." All drawn out and everything, and he sounded as if he liked what he saw.

Yeah, Fuji saying that makes me want to lol even more.

"God damn it." I muttered, for show as usual.

"You're not happy to see me?" Fuji pouted.

Must. Resist. Pinching. CHEEKS!

"After that stunt you pulled yesterday, no not really." I crossed my arms.

"Ko-chan,"

"Don't call me that."

"He's not that bad. I think you two would get along really well!" I knew that she was acting oblivious to the whole 'Futaru' thing (It's FUTARU, NOT KOUJI! Kouji makes it sound like I'M the seme) just so she can make it seem like Daisuke is oblivious.

Daisuke is supposed to think that Fuji and Kotaru are just close friends, and that Fuji ISN'T trying to seduce Kotaru in the most sadistic and perverted way possible, just to make Daisuke look like an oblivious idiot and we can all say, "Oh Daisuke!" in that classical sitcom way like ALL classical sitcoms do whenever a silly character does something silly, because it's their role, and we can all have a good 'ole jolly time doing it, even Mori, who would put on a bright grin and swing his arm joyfully along with the rest of us, even though I have never heard him talk and/or smile before, but who's to say that would stop him, because I'm pretty sure he's a soft teddy bear with a great sense of humor inside that will one day baffle and amaze us and then next thing you know, we'll be putting on shows on Broadway for Mori, and Hunny will be his little secretary, with the shades and blank face and everything, and then Mori will get too big-headed and start drugs like most celebrities, and Hunny would become worried, even though at this stage he would have become a mini-Mori himself and remained blank face while being worried, and the rest of the Host Club would just not be mentioned at any point because they had abandoned Mori once they realized that he was getting big-headed (that and they were a bit scared of his new personality), so they were off doing whatever they did, which was pretty obvious; Kyoya was in jail for being a murderer, Haruhi, Yuki, Fuji and I had moved to Russia and rented our own little house, Tamaki became a REAL king of a new country that he had created all by himself (with maybe some help from Kyoya the Murderer) and the twins lived a happy married life with little miniature versions of themselves (that Kaoru obviously gave birth to) running around their huge mansion and just being a huge disturbance to the twins' sex life, so all in all, if Yuki kept up the oblivious act, our whole future would be just fine, with the exception of Mori, who I'm not sure would make it alive.

How was THAT one?

Mind raped once again.

Anyways, back to the present and away from our amazing future, "Try saying that AFTER he blows into your ear." I hissed.

I bet you forgot what we were even talking about, huh?

"He just wants to be your friend." Yuki grinned like an idiot, and oddly enough, I was reminded of myself whenever I grin into the mirror because I feel like it.

Weird, right?

"Yeah, a friend." Fuji put his arm around my shoulders, leaning in a bit too close for Kotaru's comfort, but I, however, felt completely fine and undisturbed.

Wow, now it sounds as if Kotaru is a voice in my head or something.

…That would be EPIC!

I furrowed my brows to show my non-existent anger, slowly scooting away from Fuji's arm.

"Friend my ass." I would have LIKED to say, but then I tried to remind myself that I was KOTARU, so I couldn't really curse so bluntly like that.

INSTEAD, I went with, "Yeah right." With a scoff to add even more effect.

Fuji chuckled, and it sounded REALLY different from his giggle that he did when on his date with Yuuta. It definitely sounded deeper.

…I didn't even think his voice could GO that deep.

"You're so cute."

OH GAWD DAMN IT!

This time, the blush was real, because ERMERGERD FUJI IS SO AMAZING!

I wanted to giggle and wriggle around like a maniac, because HOLY SHITTER BALLS, HIS VOICE WAS DEEP AND CHARMING, AND HIS HAIR WAS JUST IN THE RIGHT POSITION TO COVER PART OF HIS EYES, AND HIS SMILE WAS SO AMAZING!

All it was missing was his OPEN eyes, and I'm pretty sure that if they were open, I would drop the act and glomp him.

100% sure.

But instead of spontaneously combusting in a giant pit of flames and blood, I stuttered out random shit and scooted further away, acting like the typical tsundere.

God damn, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna blow our cover by the end of the day. And I'm also pretty sure it's gonna be because of Fuji.

_**Yes, oh god, finally, IT'S OVER WITH!**_

_**I love this story so much, I can't describe it in words. **_

_**I had a witty closing for this, but I can't remember it (because my brother is asking for food obsessivley as I type this up and he keeps FARTING AND OH GOD IT SMELLS SO BAD!). Maybe I'll put it in in another chapter. But for now...**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	26. UKE-lele

**_I have just realized that we have past the limit of our chapter goal; 25. That was our goal because the story 'Lances of Doom' has 25 chapters, so now we have 26. I'm not saying that since our story has more chapters, that it's better than 'Lances of Doom', hell no. 'Lances of Doom' is our third favorite story on FF, our first being 'Remote' and second being 'Remote 2: Rerun'.  
_**

**_Because that shit is hilarious._**

**_So, I want you guys to take EVERYTHING you know about high school. Subjects, how many classes there is, when lunch is, etc. _**

**_You got it?_**

**_Good._**

**_Now._**

**_Take all of that and CHUCK it out the window and onto the street where it can be hit by a truck._**

**_Because since Creek and I haven't entered high school yet (though we will be soon) we have NO IDEA what it's like. So we made up the schedules for Seiji and Yuki, because we were a bit tired of keeping track what class they were in and who they had that class with. We gave hints of certain classes (like Seiji having English with Kaoru and Haruhi), but we never really paid much attention to that. So, without further ado, SCHEDULES!_**

**_Seiji's schedule:_**

**_Homeroom: Math (Classmates: Yuki, Twins, Haruhi, Akira, Sakuno)_**

**_1st Period: Math (Classmates: Same)_**

**_2nd Period: English (Classmates: Haruhi, Kaoru)_**

**_3rd Period: Lunch (Eats with: Yuki, Fuji, occasionally the Host Club)_**

**_4th Period: Free Period - Art (Classmates: Hikaru)_**

**_5th Period: History (Classmates: Haruhi, Akira)_**

**_6th Period: Science (Classmates: Fuji)_**

**_Yuki's schedule:_**

**_Homeroom: Math (Classmates: Seiji, Twins, Haruhi, Akira, Sakuno)_**

**_1st Period: Math (Classmates: Same)_**

**_2nd Period: Science (Classmates: Akira)_**

**_3rd Period: Lunch (Eats with: Seiji, Fuji, occasionally the Host Club)_**

**_4th Period: Free Period - Music (Classmates: Kaoru, Sakuno)_**

**_5th Period: English (Classmates: Hikaru)_**

**_6th Period: History (Classmates: Hikaru, Sakuno)_**

**_You have NO IDEA how long that took to make. Both Creek and I spent about an hour over the computer, writing down notes and going back to certain chapters to catch anything that explained classes. We spent about ANOTHER hour going over it and rearranging things when we realized we made a mistake. We even had to go back and edit a certain chapter because we made a mistake (Chapter 22: Daisuke and Kotaru, if you're interested)._**

**_Anyways... CHAPTA 26 BUT ACTUALLY 25 IF YOU DON'T COUNT THE PROLOGUE._**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Yuki's P.O.V_

That Akira fellow seems really nice. How come I haven't noticed him before? Maybe HE can be my new best friend instead of Sakuno.

…But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to make Sakuno my friend. If there's one thing that living with Seiji has taught me (besides slight insanity), it's being stubborn.

I found out that Akira was in the same 2nd period class as I was (which was a bit of a relief, because I was always alone in that class), so we got more time to talk and get to know each other. I felt like a loser for pretending to be someone I'm not and making friends with someone who I probably won't talk to again after today, but I'll get over it.

Especially since I'm sure Seiji's gonna put needles in my bed tonight as pay back.

Currently sitting in music class for free period, I fiddled with a small ukulele.

Ukulele.

How is that pronounced?

Is it YOU-kulele, or UKU-lele?

I knew someone who just called it Uke for short, which was funny because she didn't know what uke meant. She played the Ukulele too, and she called it her, 'little uke'.

ANYWAYS, Kaoru moseyed on up to me, gave me a small head twitch (or a nod, for all of you losers out there), and plopped his body down on the stool next to me, his limbs looking like a bunch of noodles.

Just kidding.

He sat straighter than that, being rich and all.

I gave him my 'Daisuke' grin, "Yo."

Another head twitch, "Hey."

I couldn't tell if he was depressed or not, and even if he was, I wouldn't know how to ask what was wrong. So I just quietly turned back to my small Hawaiian instrument.

Ok, well it wasn't MINE, per se, it was the teacher's, but it was ASSIGNED to me, so it's all good.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed that he held nothing in his hands that could produce sound, besides his fingers. I raised an eyebrow, smiling in fake amusement, because it just seems like something Daisuke would do, "You need in instrument, you know."

Kaoru blinked, staring at nothing, and then finally glanced at the many shelves that stood at the back of the room, each holding an instrument that was supposed to be selected.

With an inaudible groan, he stood up, "Right." And made his way to the back.

I watched him go, finally realizing (after, like, 8 days of being here) that he probably didn't like music class.

Or he just didn't like any class that his brother wasn't in.

Trying to keep in mind that I'm DAISUKE and not YUKI, I tried to start some conversation when he came back with a gold colored flute.

And knowing Ouran, it's probably real gold.

"You seem bored, do you miss your brother or something?" I asked as he sat down.

He blinked at me, and OH GOD IT HURT.

Just kidding.

"What makes you say that?"

Oh I don't know, the fact that he's NOT HERE and you seem depressed.

"You guys are always together from what I hear." I pause, "I think it's cool to have a twin." I grinned again.

Yeah, I DO think it's cool.

To have a twin BROTHER. A sister can just get annoying.

I think Seiji is enough evidence for that.

"We are together a lot, aren't we?" Kaoru said, looking up at the ceiling and looking as if he JUST REALIZED this fact. Like, JUST NOW! "I'm not depressed or anything, just tired."

"Can't blame you, we only have two more classes after this though." I then blinked as I realized that Kaoru wasn't in any of my last two classes, but Hikaru was in BOTH of them. So, basically, Kaoru won't see his brother for a couple more hours.

The poor thing.

Oh, wait a minute.

GASP!

MAYBE KAORU CAN BE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

I took a moment to stop and giggle inwardly, because whenever I say 'gasp', I have to think about Jason, known as MinecraftUniverse on YouTube. When he gasps, it's always so funny and dramatic…

He's also the reason why both Seiji and I have to call EVERY pig we see Jeffery.

BUT ANYWAYS!

Kaoru and I have a bit in common now that I think about it! We're both reasonably smart when it comes to school, and now I'm starting to think that he's a bit lazy too. Of course, not as lazy as I, but still, lazy nonetheless.

And sure we don't talk much, but that's because we don't know each other well. I can work on getting to know him better!

AFTER I come to school as myself, that is.

OR WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE!

YUUTA CAN BE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!

HOLY JESUS THERE'S SO MANY CHOICES!

Yuuta and I have SO MUCH in common, it's not even funny.

OH BUT WAIT EVEN ANOTHER MINUTE!

We don't see each other that much, considering he's a year younger than us, and thus goes to the middle school.

NOW WAIT AN HOUR!

…

Ok, it's been an hour.

Since Seiji has now met Yuuta, she'll most likely drag him along whenever she and Fuji do some weird prank or go on a crazy adventure. Then THAT'S when I'll have my chance, because Seiji would also most likely drag ME along as well! And if she DOESN'T, I'll FORCE her to take me!

YEAH!

GENUIS YUKI STRIKES AGAIN!

"Are you ok?"

"YEAH!"

Kaoru scooted away a bit, disturbed at my loud shout. It wasn't even the normal, "Yeah?" that one would usually say when they realize they aren't listening. I didn't have a question mark in mine, so it was more like a declaration. That and I basically screamed it. I was still proud of myself from my earlier thoughts, so I didn't really think when Kaoru spoke to me.

All in all, I sounded like a retard.

But I'm Daisuke at the moment, so I guess I'm off the hook.

"I… it's just… I love music!" I strung some random strings on the ukulele, making a sound that sounded like a frog dying.

"I can see that." Kaoru nodded slowly, seeming to ignore my fail at the ukulele. "You remind me of someone…"

I threw the ukulele across the room, smashing it against the wall, before abruptly standing from my seat and gripping Kaoru's shoulders, vigorously shaking him back and forth and shouting angrily, "NO I DON'T!"

JK.

"Who?" I replied CHEERFULLY, like a CHEERFUL little Daisuke.

"Yuki, one of the twins who switched places with you."

Now I ALMOST threw the ukulele across the room, but then I remembered for about the 17th time that this was OURAN, and that this ukulele probably cost more than my life AND Seiji's life combined.

Which is pretty pathetic now that I think about it.

"How so?" I pretended to be too interested in the strings, plucking at them quietly.

"Well, admittedly, at first glance you'd seem more like her sister, Seiji, but after a while, I think you're more like Yuki." He then got REALLY close to my face, freaking me out a bit, "You're face even looks like hers."

I decided not to point out that Seiji and I were TWINS, and therefore, my face would look like Seiji's also.

But, I said something quite close to it, "And your face looks like your brother's."

He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat and allowing me to BREATHE, "Well duh, we're twins."

Huh.

Well, I guess he didn't get the hint.

A few minutes of silence passed, though I guess it wasn't REAL silence since other students were chatting and playing around with their own instruments, but for music class, it was pretty quiet.

I then noticed something quite crucial.

"Can you play the flute?" I haven't even seen him ATTEMPT to play it.

Was it even possible? If it's made of real gold, would anyone even be able to HOLD it up while playing it?

"No." Kaoru said, and nothing more.

"…Ok."

I felt even MORE pathetic than that time I realized that a ukulele could possibly cost more than my life.

-Insert Family Guy-like flashback here-

I mean, all I wanted to do was get to know Kaoru better. Either he doesn't want to talk to me, or he just doesn't understand what I'm trying to do.

Then again, he isn't really that good with people, having lived his whole life mostly with his brother.

BUT, he's more observant that his brother, right? Maybe I'm just not being obvious enough.

What should I do, print out a picture of the Forever Alone meme and tape it to my face?

But then Kaoru might just think I'm looking for a girlfriend.

I held in a sigh, glancing around the classroom. The teacher was sitting at her desk, doing what looked like paperwork as she let everyone play around with instruments.

I was tempted to go over to the piano and just mash random buttons, making myself feel like I'm actually playing music when I'm not, but Sakuno, who was ALSO in this class, was there. She was quietly practicing a music piece, and seeing that, I was even MORE tempted to go over there.

However, I didn't move, because I'm pretty sure it would seem weird if I just suddenly started talking (or trying to talk) to Sakuno when Daisuke doesn't even know her.

I guess my Sakuno befriending plan with have to wait until tomorrow.

"Can YOU play the ukulele?" I jumped at Kaoru's question.

I blinked, realizing that he was actually TALKING to me, and I nearly starting singing to the heavens, but THEN, I realized that he was questioning me.

"No, but I did play the-" I paused, "bass for a while." I would have said viola, but YUKI plays the viola, not Daisuke, so I just said the instrument that would have been my second choice had I been rejected of the viola.

And when I say rejected, I mean that our old Orchestra teacher would measure our hands and assign us an instrument based on our hand size, meaning that if we had HUGE hands, we most likely wouldn't get the chance to play the violin, no matter how much we wanted to. Luckily, both Seiji and I got what we wanted, Seiji getting the violin.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, probably thinking that the ukulele and the bass weren't that much alike. I just figured that since they're both string instruments, it would be relatively easy.

I voiced this thought out loud.

"Even if they ARE string instruments, they have their differences." Kaoru said. "For one, you hold it like a guitar."

GASP! HE THEN PLACED HIS ARMS AROUND MINE AND HELPED ME HOLD THE UKULELE CORRECTLY AND I FANGIRLED.

Again, JK.

Pfft, as if KAORU could be a seme.

"'""""""""""" """" " """" "" """" ''  
Gigglesnort.

Sorry...

ANYWAYS.

"I know that." I scoffed as if I was about to add more, but I didn't. Because I didn't feel like it.

And so, the rest of music class was uneventful. Though one kid did drop a guitar, and nearly everyone, including the teacher, went into a panic thinking it was broken. They soon calmed down when they realized it was FINE.

After class, Kaoru and I made our way down the halls, going to our lockers. Mine just so happened to be placed two down from his and three down from his brothers.

OF COURSE their lockers are RIGHT NEXT to each other. Maybe they threatened the principle.

Since I was a new student, my locker wasn't my usual locker, so it was odd to go a different way than the usual whenever I needed to get a book or something.

I spotted Hikaru walking down the halls, alone, and came to a stop by his locker, which was RIGHT NEXT to Kaoru's, as mentioned before.

So, now, he WASN'T alone.

And then Kaoru and Hikaru put on a huge display of, "OH I MISSED YOU SO!" for the many girls that loiter the halls, even though they just previously saw each other at lunch.

I formed duck lips, nodding in approval at the twincest, before turning back to my own locker and continuing on with life as if the twins weren't even there.

I took out my English textbook and then closed my locker, leaning against the door as I waited the twins to finish their business.

Not their bathroom business, their… well, yeah.

Once they were done, Hikaru turned to me, "Daisuke, you're in my next class, right?" I nodded, "Ok, let me just get my book and we can go!"

He grinned, and I briefly wondered; WHEN THE HELL WAS HE THIS NICE?

Maybe he's just in a good mood. He DID just finish having a small (unnecessary) reunion with his twin.

So once Hikaru got his book, bid his brother farewell (dramatically, I might add), and closed his locker (not in that particular order, mind you. He COULD have said bye to his brother, close his locker, and THEN grab his book, but then again, unless he can reach through solid objects, that's quite impossible), we started making our way to English class.

* * *

**_I feel as if this is short, because it mainly took place in Music class, but oh well. _**

**_I'm not sure if you can tell (you probably can), but Yuki can have her Seiji-like moments herself._**

**_Have you also noticed that Yuki is getting a bit desperate for some friends? Forever Alone indeed._**

**_Ciao~  
_**

**_-Hitatchiin_**


	27. My Textbook is a Slut

**_You should know that this chapter starts off around the same time that the last chapter started, meaning Seiji and Hikaru are in Art while Yuki and Kaoru are still in Music._**

**_You should also know that during the first half of this chapter, you might actually say, "What the fuck." out loud (whether you curse or not doesn't matter, you still might say it, or at least think it) because that's how random it is. Either that or you just might laugh really hard, and considering how far you've read, I actually think that that's more likely to happen. I dunno what was going through my mind when I wrote it. _**

**_You should ALSO know that the reason we haven't updated in a while is because our brother's birthday is coming up, and being the little twat he is, he demanded to get some presents early, so our parents gave him two video games to distract him with until his ACTUAL birthday. Those two games happened to be Lego: Harry Potter Years 5-7 and Lego: Pirates of the Caribbean, because he's just so obsessed with legos. Not ACTUAL legos, but, like, LEGO GAMES (I'm actually just happy he doesn't even own legos, and therefore, I won't have to worry about stepping on any). Again, our brother is a twat, and since he got these new games, he basically forced us to play these with him 24/7.  
_**

**_Literally._**

**_When we wake up, it's usually to, "Come play Lego with me!" and then our mom is all like, "Go play some Lego with your brother." and then we're all like, "AAUAGGAHURGA". And then it continues until the sun is gone and the moon is out. He doesn't even let us take breaks! He yells at us when we try to do something as simple as putting on music on our laptop, so we can listen to music as we play. _**

**_Ranting as usual, are you Creek?_**

**_...Yes._**

**_What do you have to say for yourself?_**

**_Sorry, inner Creek._**

**_Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the audience!  
_**

**_...Hell no! Just read my story!_**

**_...Eh, good enough._**

**_WARNING: EXCESSIVE USE OF THE F-BOMB. I'M SURPRISED NO ONE HAS BEEN KILLED YET. _**

* * *

_Chapter 26: Seiji's P.O.V_

I bit my lip harshly, resisting the urge to bust out into a song. A Beatles song in particular, even though I don't know any. I could probably sing, like, the chorus of ONE song, and that's it. I wouldn't even know the NAME of that song.

And yet I own a Beatles T-shirt. It sometimes gives people the idea that I actually KNOW about the Beatles, when I don't even know any of their names much less their songs.

But since I'm Kotaru, I CAN'T bust out into a Beatles song.

Oh, but how I would LOVE to just scare the crap out of Hikaru (who was sitting right next to me) right now.

"Ok class, I would like for you to try and draw this apple." The teacher set an apple on his desk, which was clear of the usual teacher-like items that one would find on a desk.

"Pfft, easy." Hikaru muttered, and I was THIS CLOSE to responding.

I'm so used to just goofing off with Hikaru in art class, so this was really hard for me. I don't even know how I survived yesterday. We would usually talk about random things and secretly make fun of the teacher as we drew whatever we wanted, but now we CAN'T!

GRARG!

I just realized grarg can sound the same backwards…

"Kotaru, can you draw?" Hikaru asked. I now realized that this would be his first time seeing Kotaru draw, since yesterday we did a color wheel work sheet.

So basically, I have to change my drawing style.

Meaning once I finish the drawing task, I can't draw random anime girls with big boobs or small chibi faces on the side of the paper like I usually do.

Hikaru ALWAYS questions why the girls have big boobs. I tell him that they're fun to draw, THAT and I find it hard to draw flat chested girls, which is why I can't draw guys.

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONNECT THE ARMS AND THE CHEST! FTW!

I once heard that a male artist had the same problem, but with girls. He didn't know where to place the boobs. The only difference was that he was GOOD.

Back to the story…

Wait, what?

"I'm not particularly good." I adjusted my glasses, keeping my non-visible eyes on my paper as I started sketching out a circle/oval for the apple.

"The girl that used to sit there was a good artist. She mostly drew anime style though. And girls with big boobs." He squinted his eyes, as if he recalling this fact and thinking that it was weird.

USUALLY, when a guy saw one of my drawings with big breasted girls, they'd go all ga-ga over it, but Hikaru had a different reaction.

HE'S GAY! I KNEW IT!

I sat quietly for a while, trying to think what Kotaru would say in response to that.

I really had no idea.

"Well, I don't draw much. When I do, it's mostly just objects." Like DILDOS!

Lol, no.

But now I have to resist the urge to go to the corner of my page and draw a small dildo.

Even I'M wondering how I'm keeping a straight face at this moment.

"Same, though Seiji has been trying to convince me to draw people."

That's true. I want him to learn how to draw anime style so he can draw pictures for me when I request him to.

Why would I request him to, you ask?

SO HE CAN BE MY BITCH, THAT'S WHY!

That and so I can actually have someone who's GOOD draw covers for future songs that I will sing.

YESH, I will sing covers of Vocaloid songs and post them on YouTube, like all of those other awesome people. And I want someone who can DRAW to draw pictures for those covers.

I. AM. AWESOME!

"..$..$...$...$ .$...$. .$. $... $$ .. $. $... $$.." I said knavishly.

Yup.

Dattebayo!

Anyways, we sat there in silence, me drawing my apple, and Hikaru drawing what I HOPE is an apple. I never really glanced at his work, because that's SO UN-KOTARU-LIKE.

At the end of class, Hikaru rushed off to his locker, claiming he missed his brother too much, and I shrugged it off. Inwardly.

I made my way to MY OWN locker, which was in a totally different spot from my usual one.

I don't even think I've ever been in this part of the school before…

I grabbed my History book and made my way to my next class where HARUHI! was.

And that FUCKING AKIRA.

That's his name now; FUCKING AKIRA.

He's that one guy at work that no one likes.

Damn him and his weird pen pocket and glasses that he doesn't even have.

I entered the classroom, swaying my hips, and threw my text book on my desk with precise aim. It made a loud thud noise and nearby students cheered at my awesomeness. I put on some sunglasses that I had in my pocket and winked at some random female students, who squealed and creamed their panties.

I wish.

Well, the first part at least. I don't want females creaming their panties just because of me.

In reality, I just casually sauntered into the room, all Kotaru-like, and sat at my desk, placing my book down GENTLY and adjusted my NORMAL glasses.

Like a BOSS!

"Hey Kotaru-san." Haruhi was sitting beside me, and I nearly jumped out the window.

"Greetings Fujioka-kun." I smiled politely.

"Oh, you can just call me Haruhi." She waved it off, smiling sheepishly.

…

That window is SO tempting right now.

"Oh hey! You're the guy that fell out of his chair this morning!"

…FUCKING AKIRA!

"Ah… yeah." I kept a straight face. Had I been myself, my textbook would already be having sex with FUCKING AKIRA's face.

FUCKING AKIRA grinned.

"What? Are you ok?" Haruhi asked, all angel and sweet-like and OH GOD SHE IS SO A-DOOR-A-BULL!

Had I been myself, my boobs would already be having sex with Haruhi's face.

…Whoa. That sounds weird.

"Yes, I'm fine. My idiot cousin just pulled a childish prank on me."

"It was pretty funny though. Hey, you're name is Kotaru, right?" FUCKING AKIRA took a seat in front of me, ignoring the fact that it wasn't even his seat.

"Yes."

"Today's your last day, huh? Too bad, I think Daisuke and I would have been great friends." He nodded to himself.

"A shame."

THANK YOU JESUS, the teacher came in. Any longer and FUCKING AKIRA would have been thrown out of that window that had looked so tempting before and still kind of does now.

The teacher snapped at him to go back to his original seat, because you know how teachers are with their seating charts. It's like if ONE student is in the wrong seat, then the cops will bust through the door and arrest the teacher for not doing their job right.

Imagine how GREAT that would be when you want to get rid of a teacher you hate. Just purposely sit in the wrong seat and BAM!

My last words to the teacher would be, "DON'T DROP THE SOAP!"

Sadly, this teacher was here to stay so he could teach us about History.

BUT, contrary to believe, I was excited to learn about History.

Why, you ask?

SO I CAN MAKE IT MY BITCH, THAT'S WHY.

No, JK.

BECAUSE HETALIA!

"So can anyone tell me what east Germany used to be called?" The teacher asked the class as a whole, turning away from the pull down map and towards us with a raised eyebrow.

I saw one random kid raise his hand, and feeling threatened, I too raised my hand.

"Yamazaki?"

GOD… DAMN IT!

"…Uh…" The kid stuttered, and I now wanted my textbook to cheat on FUCKING AKIRA's face and have sex with this kid's face instead.

"FUCKING MORON!" I shouted, but not really.

I just thought it.

I continued to keep my hand in the air, just barely resisting the urge to wave it around crazily.

"Suzushima?"

I almost cursed again, but then I realized that Suzushima was ME.

"Prussia." The Awesome.

"Excellent." The teacher nodded in approval and turned back to the map, continuing to talk about God knows what. Just because I'm probably the only kid in class who knows what Prussia is, DOES NOT MEAN that I know what Prussia did exactly.

I just like to watch Hetalia.

And fangirl over Russia.

Da.

More questions were asked, and I answered none, because I didn't know the answer. I know that's probably a bad image for Kotaru, but it's not like I could telepathically use Google and search the answers in my brain.

The bell rang, signaling class was finally over, and we had a short break.

FUCKING AKIRA appeared to be making his way back to Haruhi and I, and I fidgeted in my seat, wanting my textbook to run back into FUCKING AKIRA's arms and have sex with his face again.

God damn my textbook is a slut.

But AGAIN THANK YOU JESUS, 'Daisuke' rushed by my door, grinning in a similar fashion as I would.

"Yo, Kotaru! Come on!" He waved me over.

I stood up in my seat, giving a slight nod to Haruhi, and regrettably one to FUCKING AKIRA, before making my way to the door.

However, FUCKING AKIRA, that bastard, decided to follow me, having seen 'Daisuke' and most likely wanting to talk to him.

And so the two engaged in talk that I didn't even bother listening in to.

I looked back behind me to see if Haruhi decided to follow also, but all I could see over the heads of the many students were two blurbs of red surrounding a blurb of brown.

God damn those twins… they've captured her.

I turned my attention back to the two next to me (or rather, Yuki, who was next to me, and FUCKING AKIRA, who was on Yuki's other side). I briefly wondered WHY I was walking with them, since my last class was NOT with them, and in fact with Fuji.

SPEAKING OF Fuji…

Well, I don't know, I just like saying his name.

When we passed my classroom door, I quickly walked inside, inwardly cheering when the two didn't even notice I left their side or that we even had neared my class.

I quickly made my way to our shared desk, noting that Fuji wasn't here yet.

I resisted the urge to randomly bob my head left and right, because I had the song 'Rolling Girl' stuck in my head. I barely listen to that song…

Now that I think about it, I should really actually START on my 'Singing Covers of Vocaloid Songs' idea.

I already have a YouTube account… just need a mic. And a program that lets me do stuff like that.

Just as my mind drifted off into singing world, Fuji plopped down next to me, all smiles like usual.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" He asked casually.

"Making my own covers of Vocaloid songs like all of those awesome people on YouTube." I asked, momentarily forgetting that I'm KOTARU, GOD DAMN IT.

I quickly looked around, checking to see if anyone heard. Luckily, Fuji and I were part of the few that arrived early, and everyone else that was already here were too busy engaging in their own conversation. ALSO luckily, most of these people were male, meaning I didn't have to watch out to see if crazy fangirls were trying to watch my every move with Fuji.

"Really? Sounds interesting. Like Miku-tan and such?" He asked.

I held back an excited grin; Miku-tan, along with JubyPhonic, was my favorite YouTube singer.

"Yup. I just need a mic and a program to edit and record and stuffz." I said, actually pronouncing stuff with a 'z', because #YOLOSWAGGTHUGLIFEYOLOLULZ

Holy shit, did I really just say that?

I don't deserve to live.

Class started, and the teacher started talking about scientifical stuff (yes, I know that's not a real word, don't judge me). Of course, I had to put on a face that made it look as if I were paying attention, but in reality, I was trying my hardest not to dramatically clutch my stomach and fall to the ground in agony, because FUCK IT ALL I'M STARVING.

I don't CARE that lunch already passed, I'M HUNGRY, DAMN IT.

Luck seemed to be bestowed on me once again (which is actually making me think that I might have a shitty day tomorrow, since I feel as if I'm using up all of my luck), for my stomach didn't growl ONCE, and so I didn't have to worry about being embarrassed.

In reality, I wouldn't care if my stomach grumbled; it's a way of saying, "I'm hungry" and there's nothing wrong with that, BUT, I don't want anyone near me thinking I farted or something. That would be INCREDIBLY awkward.

"Well this should be interesting." I heard Fuji nonchalantly comment.

"…Hm?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that I wasn't listening. Fuji also seemed to not be bothered by this, and looked as if he just KNEW that he would have to explain to me what we were doing.

"We're going to dye paper different colors with water, a paperclip, and markers."

I held in my comment about how I thought that wasn't very scientific and instead went, "Oh, that does sound interesting."

"We have to get in groups of four."

I sat there, quiet for a bit.

Why the HELL would we need four people for this?

"…So… who should be in our group?" I asked, because obviously Fuji and I would already be in the same group. OBVIOUSLY.

"Do you know anybody in here?" He asked as he surveyed the room himself, tapping his pencil against his chin.

I leaned forward a bit to look around him, and noticed, with a shiver, that most of the girls were eyeing us as if they were starving lions and we were helpless zebras with broken legs.

"Not really, but I should tell you now that we're not having ANY fangirls." I told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"We need two guys."

"Yesh." I wanted to say, but didn't.

We ended up with choosing two random guys who also happened to be looking for two males for their group. Unknown to them however, I was a FEmale, MUAHAHAHA.

Even though I thought that the project was boring, I still thought that the results were pretty. It looked as if we tie-dyed paper, but we only used ONE color.

Confused? Then I shall explain.

Oh, you're NOT confused?

…Then I shall STILL explain.

Taking a small plastic cup, we filled it halfway with water. We then took a paperclip and smoothed it out so it was straight. We took a small strip of paper (about the size of our pinkie fingers) and colored a small dot on one end of it. Taking the other end of the paper, we stuck it through the paperclip, carefully placing said paperclip over the cup and making sure that the dot on the paper barely touched the water. The water would then slowly spread upwards, and the colors would also slowly begin to change.

That is probably the smartest thing you'll ever hear me say.

"I kind of want to keep this." I whispered to Fuji after the other two unidentified boys left to go back to their own table.

"Then keep it. It could be a bookmark or something." I once again poked the paper, noticing that it was still damp and wishing that the colors would continue to spread.

Taking Fuji's advice, I placed the small paper into my recently newly acquired book.

And with that, we left for the Host Club.

* * *

**_Anyone ELSE notice that whenever Seiji breaks the fourth wall, she immediately says, "Wait, what?" right after it, and then RIGHT AFTER THAT, someone speaks, as if to draw attention away from the fourth wall breaking? I add that in a lot, and I'm curious if anyone has noticed or even understood WHY she went, "Wait, what?". I dare you to go back and try to find them all, but most of you are probably thinking, "Fuck that."_**

**_Sorry, no witty closing. I know I promised one last time but... I still can't remember it._**

**_Ja ne~_**

**_-Creek_**


End file.
